Aishiteru
by Trafulgar D Law
Summary: Zoro becomes the bodyguard for, what he assumes, is a braty Prince, but he soon realized what the Prince of Grand Jipang is really like. He soon finds that he and this prince are falling in love.
1. I met you

Chapter 1

 **A/N:** **All characters belong to Oda, (as you should know). Story belongs to me, (duh). Please, enjoy the show...**

Zoro woke up to see the sun in his face. Groaning, he placed his arm over his eyes to block it out, wanting to go back to sleep. He never got the chance though, because someone shook his shoulder.

"Hey mister, we're almost there." It was a man dressed in full armor hovering above him. Zoro groaned again as he sat up, remembering where he was. He was on a wagon to the palace. His whole life he was trained as an assassin. And recently was assigned to be a body guard for one of the members of the royal family. He had no clue who he was supposed to "guard", he didn't care really. All he cared about was getting paid, and getting paid meant money, and money meant boos, (his favorite thing).

Soon, or at least sooner than he hoped, Zoro found himself at the entrance of the palace. He wasn't the only one to being assigned that day. There were several other guards standing beside him, waiting for the palace gates to be opened. Once all the paper work and identification was taken care of, the gates finally opened. Zoro and the others were led inside. Then the man they were following stopped, "You will have to wait here for the king to see you. You are welcome to venture into the gardens while you wait." The man gestured to his left, where, indeed, the gardens were. The man disappeared into the palace.

Zoro was the only one to take the man's advice and journeyed to the gardens, all the other men were decided to rest up before their long day, something he was smart enough to do an the way there, as you know. So he went alone. And before he knew it... he was lost, (me: Duh, this is Zoro we're talking about). He was always getting lost in fact, though he denied that he ever did. It seems to those around him that getting lost was the only thing he did without trying vary hard. He scratched the back of his head, "Ugh... damn." He turned another corner, then another, then another, "If I don't get back soon I'll..." His voice trailed off when he spotted something. More like, _someone._ He drew closer. The person's back was facing him. He couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman because of clothing and the hair, which was blond and rolled up into a bun on their head. They were standing by the edge of a pound, they seemed to be throwing something into the water. Zoro decided to advance, "E-excuse me..." The person lifted their head, then... Slowly they turned around. Zoro was a little taken back at what he saw. The person was in fact a man, a young man, who was taken back as well. They said nothing for a moment. Till finally Zoro spoke up again, "I don't mean to bother you. But I have to get to the main courtyard in time. I'm being assigned today see? And I don't wanna miss it."

"Are you one of the new guards?" asked the young man. Zoro was surprised by how soft and soothing the man's voice was, it was as if he had never raised his voice a day in his life.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well then," the blond man sat down on a bench nearby, "If I may recall the ceremony isn't for another half hour. If you like you could wait a while, and I'd be happy to show you the way."

"Uh... that would be good... I guess," said Zoro, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was to mesmerized by the way the young man looked. His skin looked smooth as well, it was flawless. His golden hair was like silk. And he sat up right and strait.

"Would you like to sit and wait for now?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." He sat down at the other end of the bench, as far away as he could.

"So. You must be very good at what you do to be assigned to the palace," the man said with a small, calm smile. But Zoro sighed.

"Ugh, I don't know. Personally... No, I shouldn't say."

"By all means, I'll tell no one." Zoro was hesitent at first but continued.

"Well, personally I didn't want to be assigned to this place. I wanted to be a free roamer. Out in the world doing what I please. To be perfectly honest, a part of me felt like quitting when they told us we'd be assigned here."

"Do you know where you will be assigned?" the man asked.

"Huh, they told me that there's a high chance I could be assigned as the royal body guard to the prince. I think..." They young man's eyebrows rose but Zoro didn't notice.

"That's quite the honor, to guard the prince. I'm sure you'll be paid very well."

"It's bad enough that I have this job. I didn't train to babysit some spoiled brat of a prince." The other man looked to the ground, still, with that small calm smile on his face.

"Have you met this prince before?"

"Tsh, no. But they're all the same. I just want to get outta here as soon as possible."

"I see. Well, we should get you back there then." The man stood to his feet as Zoro did the same, "To make it back to the courtyard, you head strait then take a left turn, then two rights." He smiled.

Just as Zoro was about to leave the pond area the man said, "I... do hope you enjoy it here. Who knows, you may find the prince isn't such a brat after all." Zoro nodded but didn't really believe it. He took a few steps back into the maze. He remembered he didn't thank the man, but as he turned to do so, the young man had vanished without a sound, leaving Zoro with only the sound of the pond.

"There you are!" another guard exclaimed as Zoro finally made it out of the maze.

"I got lost."

"Why am I not surprised? Come on, the ceremony is about to start!"

Zoro found himself standing in a strait perfect line in the Emperor's courtroom. The head Samari stood above them all, along side the Emperor himself, who sat upon his throne. Beside it was another throne, yet it was slightly smaller. But most of all... it was empty.

"Everyone of you will be assigned to his post and will leave to it immediately!" The head Samari spoke.

It was a long tedious wait as Zoro awaited what felt like his execution. Until finally, is name was called, "Roranora Zoro." He swallowed hard, "You are given the honor of becoming the Royal Bodyguard of the Prince of Grand Japang. Please step forward." Zoro's heart sunk, yet he stepped forward. He looked up at the towering walls of the palace before him as the head Samari placed a small metal on his chest, indicating his rank and job.

Suddenly, the sound of doors opening could be heard, but Zoro didn't bother looking. He didn't care anymore.

"All bow before the prince!" Everyone, including Zoro, bowed.

"Sanji, what took you so long. You've nearly missed half of the orientation!" the Emperor scolded the prince lightly.

"I do apologize Uncle. I... got lost..." someone said with soft soothing voice. Zoro's attention was caught. Lifting his eyes slowly he could see the bottom of a familiar kimono. He quickly lifted his head. His eyed widened as he saw it was the same young man from he garden...

 **A/N:** **YAY! This is my first Zosan fanfiction. Hope you found it captivating, lemme know if you like it or not. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. I Followed You

Chapter 2

He couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, Zoro blinked twice to make sure that it was true. The young man standing on the steps before him was staring back, with the same small calm smile on his face. Zoro felt his stomach twist and turn, " _I didn't train to babysit some spoiled brat of a prince_." _"They're all the same. I just want to get outta here as soon as possible."_.

 _"All those things I said about the prince. And of all people it turns out to be him!"_ Zoro lowered his head and gritted his teeth, _"I'm such an idiot. Oh course the prince would be in the gardens. They're his gardens!"_

"You may rise," the prince said in his calm soothing tone. Zoro obeyed but avoided all eye contact.

"You may now leave to your post," instructed the head Samari. The new bodyguard swallowed hard. He had no choice but to follow the prince, who was leading them outside...

They didn't say a word as they walked, _"What is he thinking right now? Could it be that he's ignoring me?"_ the green haired swordsman wondered as he advanced with him. Once they were outside the prince suddenly stopped.

"Y-your majesty?" The golden head of the man before him was bend to the ground slightly.

"I..." he turned to his bodyguard, "I hope you enjoy my company... I hope to enjoy yours..." Zoro's eyes widened, very surprised. Suddenly, he bowed.

"Your highness. I... want to apologize for my words earlier. They were wrong and out of place. I never stopped to consider who you were, or how my words would effect you." He heard a small soft chuckle, causing him to look up.

"It's alright, truly. Just forget it ever happened."

"But... Yes your majesty..."

"Good," he turned but then faced him once again, "Oh that's right, I wanted to ask you. What's your name bodyguard?"

"Roranora Zoro."

"Right then. Let's go." The prince started off, Zoro snapped out of the trance he didn't know he was under and followed close behind.

Several minutes latter, it hit Zoro that they had not taken a rickshaw of any kind. Not only this but they were out of the palace grounds.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"M-my I ask where we're going?"

"Heh. You'll see..." was the any answer.

Zoro found himself in the most unlikely place he thought a prince would go. And that was the town of Grand Jipang. It was his first time in the town, heck he had never even been to Grand Jipang before either. He looked all around him. The place seemed to be very busy and thriving. He still didn't know where they were going though. He just so happened to look in front of him.

"What the?!" He searched around madly. Why you ask? Because he lost the prince of course! (me: duh this is Zoro we're talking about here!). He began to panic and run in all the wrong directions. (me: duh this is Zoro we're talking about here!). He didn't yell out for him in fear that there might be any reason the prince wouldn't want the attention.

Meanwhile: The prince finally made it to his destination. A restaurant called "The Pinwheel". Smiling happily the prince opened the door.

"Hey! Prince Sanji you're back!" exclaimed a beautiful girl with short orange hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Nami. Where is everyone today?" She continued with cleaning the counter of the kitchen as she replied.

"Well I know for a fact that Franky won't be coming today, due to a tight deadline. But beside from that, the rest should be here soon." The prince took a seat by the bar. Jus then someone could be heard screaming, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM SOOOOOOO..."

"Speak of the devil, here he comes," Nami groaned and braced for impact as Sanji did the same, "HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" BAM! The doors burst opened as a young boy came through. He had dark hair and was wearing a red kimono. He rammed right into the prince.

"Oh, hey Sanji," said the boy plainly.

"Moron! Don't address the prince of our great nation so poorly! Also, how you gotta pay for that door? You can't even pay for your food!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Sorry... So what's to eat?"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Not again Luffy," another voice could be heard from outside, as a figure with a long nose stepped inside, "Geez. I hope Franky can fix this door..."

"Hi Usopp, Luffy," the price greeted them.

Both Usopp and Luffy were Okapikki, the secret police of Grand Jipang, which meant they didn't get many missions because they were so secretive, which also meant that they couldn't pay Nami for the meals.

But these two boys weren't the only ones. A curtain blue nosed reindeer named Tony Tony Chopper was on Usopp's back as he came in. The little animal hopped off to make sure the prince wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine. Thank you Chopper."

"I'll be the judge of that."

A little while later everyone settled down and sat by a table as Nami brought them fresh food. Sanji said it was his treat and so all three of them started to cry. Nami's eyes sparkled as Prince Sanji handed her some berries, (along with a bit extra to pay for the damage).

"Seriously though Sanji, I don't know why you do it. I don't think we can pay you back any time soon," Usopp warned.

"Don't worry it's my pleasure. Besides, being your friend is good enough." They stared at him a moment before crying all over again.

"If you guys really wanna make some _real_ money then you should get a job at the palace or something," Nami suggested.

"OH! OH! I know!" Luffy exclaimed, "We should be body guards! Ha ha ha!"

"Eh-?" Sanji's face turned pail and his eyes were big, with a not-so-happy smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Crap!" the prince stood up instantly, "I just remembered I have a bodyguard that was assigned to me today! He's probably lost again! I gotta go find him!" He started to the door, or where it used to be at least.

"Wait! I needed someone to try my new recipe for these rise balls!" Sanji rushed back to the bar, grabbed the sack, and darted back out, "BYE GUYS!"

"Zoro!" Sanji shouted as he ran through the town, "Where could he have gone? Zoro!" He was sure that he checked the whole town. Now he was on his way to check the outskirts of town, when he spotted a giant tree on top of a hill, "Oh that's prefect!" So he was off.

Meanwhile, Zoro was lost (me: Duh this is Zoro we're talking about!), "Where am I?" he turned to gaze behind him when, "What the hell! I'm way out the town! Crap..." He looked around, and he spotted a giant tree on top of a hill, "Maybe I can see better up there..." So he was off...

It took him forever but Zoro finally made it to the top of the hill, he almost got lost (again), _"Made it,"_ he thought to himself, _"Hm? What's this?"_ There on the grass below him was a small cute sack that smelled like food might be inside it. He looked around to see who it might belong too, but no one was around. Just as he was about to bent down and grab it a branch fell right on his head, "Ow! Son of a-" He peered up in the tree, "WHAT THE!?" He saw the prince, nearly half way up, "H-hey!" he shouted, still in shock.

"Aaaah!" Sanji fell on right on his ass in front of Zoro, who didn't bother to catch him. He also fell right on the rice balls but didn't seem to notice, "Ah! Zoro! I was looking for you!" the prince said happily, the look on his face caused Zoro to blush ever so lightly.

"Yeah well. I... got lost."

"I figured," he laughed, "W-would you mind..." He held out a hand. Zoro took it and pulled him up.

"Thank you," Sanji placed a hand on the tree for balance.

"Hey you've got something on your..." He turned Sanji's body The blonds' body stiffened suddenly when he felt Zoro's hand slowly wipe away at the mess. Sanji inhaled sharply, "Z-Zoro..." His voice was quiet. He felt his face getting hot as a dark red blush appeared on his face. Zoro's hand stroked him, "Z-Zoro..." the prince repeated. Till finally Sanji stood back up at full length, grabbing Zoro's arm lightly. Zoro's eyes shot open as he realized what he was doing, "P-please... D-don't do that..." he said, not looking into the guard's eyes.

But, very slowly, they made eye contact, and Zoro found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Both men were blushing hard. Zoro bowed low, "I'm truly very sorry your highness! P...please excuse me!" He shot up again and darted for the other side of the tree to hide himself from all the embarrassment.

Leaning against the it, he put a hand to over his mouth, trying to hide his pink face. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Both of them wondering what the other was thinking. Sanji didn't know what to think. Zoro didn't know what to say.

It got so quiet between them. Then the prince stuck his head around the tree, "Bodyguard?"

"Gah!" Zoro jumped slightly. Once again, he saw the smiling face of the prince.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean _your_ sorry? I'm the one who... who..." He trailed off.

"No, it's not that... I'm... Sorry that you got lost because of me today. You're new here so it's only natural for you to get lost in such a large town. I wanted you to meat my friends. They're wonderful people I assure you."

Once again, Zoro's eyes widened slightly,

 _"Meat... his... friends?"_

"I really am sorry. I'm used to traveling alone see? So I totally forgot that you were behind me! Plus your so quiet." The prince scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah..." was all Zoro said.

"So, um... Should we head back to the palace now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The sun's going down now." So they were off, back to the palace, as if the events a few minutes ago didn't happen at all. The prince lead with his bodyguard close behind.

"Hey, you can walk beside me you know. We wouldn't want you getting lost again would we?" Zoro did just that, but still made sure to keep his distance.

" _I didn't train to babysit some spoiled brat of a prince_ ," Zoro remembered his words once again, _"He's not some spoiled brat. He not like other princes. He's not bad at all. He's just... kind..."_

 **A/N:** **I'm so glad you guys liked the story so far. Thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Other Bodyguards

Chapter 3

When they made it to the palace, the sun was nearly down. As Zoro followed the prince, he realized that they hadn't taken the main gate into the palace, but a much different why entirely. But he didn't ask any questions, to be honest he was getting very tired, it was a long day for him. The prince turned to him, "Thank you for you services today bodyguard. They are much appreciated." Zoro bowed.

"Thank you your majesty."

"So, without further ado, I give you... Your living courters..." The prince opened the door. Inside was a homey like space, with a bed in one corner and what looked like a closet in the other. There were selves on the walls, some were empty and others had books resting on them. Zoro followed the prince inside, "There should be a few extra uniforms in there," said Sanji, pointing to the closet. He then turned back to him, "Now, usually, all bodyguards sleep on a different floor than the royals, but my uncle decided it best that my bodyguard were to be close at all times..." he then smiled, his face relaxed, "Even at night..." Zoro looked away, pretending to be looking around the room. Prince Sanji continued, "Follow me if you will..." Zoro obeyed and followed him down the massive hall. Sanji stopped by two doors, opening them at the same time to reveal a huge room, beautifully decorated, at least two times the size of Zoro's, "This is my room. As you can see, it's not too far from yours. Everyday you'll get up and head to the main courtyard. Don't worry..." He then smiled, big and bright. The very sight of his smile made Zoro's heart skip a beat, "I'll come meet you there! Sound good to you?"

"Huh? Oh, yes your highness."

"Great. You're probably tired, so I'll leave you alone now," he said, grabbing his door.

"Yeah. Good night your majesty." Zoro bowed once more, then slowly walked off. When he made it to his door he dared to glance back at the doors of the prince's room one more time. He watched as the light from the room slowly faded away as it's doors were shut for the night.

He sighed, and closed his own door. For a moment he just stood there, before removing all his armor and extra clothes. He plopped himself on the futon, which was more comfortable that he thought it would be. That's when he realized how tiered he really was. Sleep hit him instantly, that was never a problem for him. He was out.

The next day Zoro, off course, COULD NOT FIND THE COURTYARD! _"Ugh, damn,"_ he though _"I'm supposed to be in the courtyard already. That prince, he should have given me directions or something. This palace is huge. How am I supposed to find it?"_

Well, Zoro did eventually find it. He looked around, "Hey where's the rest of the guards?" He asked himself quietly.

"They were already here," someone said. Zoro spun around with a hand on one of his sword's handle. A surprised look took over him. It was the prince, and he was leaning on a pillar, "They were here on time... Like they were supposed to be." He pushed himself off the pillar and advanced toward him. Zoro released the handle of the sword and bowed.

"I'm very sorry your majesty... I... I..." The prince chuckled as Zoro struggled, (me: See what I did there?).

"Let me guess... You got lost?" The green haired bodyguard said nothing. The prince sighed, "It can't be helped. But it doesn't matter, I'm glad you found the courtyard... Roranora." Zoro wanted to say something but the prince continued, "Unfortunately, I can't go into town today, so you won't be about to me meat my friends. Maybe tomorrow," he put a hand to his chin in thought, "But anyway, today I have to attend a meeting that's being held in the King's Courtroom. Sorry to say it, but you have to be there too, seeing as your my bodyguard and all, it's also a private meeting, you won't be aloud in." Zoro bowed.

"Of course your highness, I understand."

"We have to rush over though, I waited a long time for you, you know." Zoro looked away at this, making a small noise in his throat, "Come on then."

At first, Zoro wasn't quite sure what to do. The King's Courtroom was so massive and grand. He was so caught into staring at the beautiful ceiling that he self-consciously kept on following behind the prince, until someone said, "Psst, guy. Over here." It was a man with red hair, wearing the same armor as him. _"This guy's probably a bodyguard too,"_ Zoro though to himself, "Come 'ere!" The man urged. Zoro glanced to the prince who was already closing the doors behind him to room were they private meeting was being held. Seeing as there was nothing else he could do, Zoro stood beside the other man there were four other people stood beside him.

"You're new here huh?" asked the man.

"Yeah."

"So uh... the prince is who were assigned to huh"?

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Zoro, getting a little annoyed with the man's questions.

"No reason really, I just heard that he's a... nah, I really shouldn't say. Don't want you to get uncomfortable around him."

"Just say it," Zoro groaned.

"Fine... I've heard people say that the prince can be... well... a pervert sometimes." Zoro was surprised but didn't show it.

"Yeah right. He seems more than normal to me. He's nothing special," he added that last part quietly under his breath. The man with red hair laughed suddenly.

"Ya know, you're not half that bad. The name's Kid. One of the bodyguards for the king himself."

"Roranora Zoro, and what do you mean _one_ of the bodyguards?"

"The king has the five of us as bodyguards," Kid answered, gesturing to the men beside him, "The king actually didn't want any bodyguards, but all the counsel men told him they would feel safer if he had them. So here we are."

"How come the prince only gets one?" Zoro asked curiously.

"'Cause, like the king, the prince hated the idea of having one. But his time it was the _king_ who ordered that the prince needed one. The reason for just one bodyguard is because the prince is never around people compared to the king, so one is enough. I guess..." Zoro looked to the ground, _"So the prince never even wanted a body guard?"_ He then remembered when they first met, _"He was in the garden, knowing that he was about to be stuck with someone following around the rest of his life. He didn't know who he was gonna get, or how that person was gonna be like."_ He gritted his teeth lightly, _"And I was complaining all the way."_

"Yo, Zoro," Kid said suddenly, snapping Zoro out of his thoughts, "I was wondering, ya know, just out of curiosity... What's the prince's ame? I know the king's name but not the prince's." Zoro's eyes widened slightly.

"I... don't know."

"Huh, well you've only been on the job for two days. Who knows, maybe he'll just tell you his name!"

The rest of the time the bodyguards spent waiting no one spoke, none of the other guards said anything to Zoro, they just nodded when they were mentioned. Zoro spent his time thinking about this prince, not realizing it of course, _"Now that he mentioned it... What is his name?"_

Just then, the sound of doors being opened could be heard echoing through the halls grabbing the attention of all six bodyguards.

 **A/N:** **Well that was nice. Hoped you liked it. I'm having fun with this one ;).**


	4. What's Wrong?

Chapter 4

When the doors of the privet counsel room were opened, all six bodyguards snapped out of their thoughts. They watched as some of the nobles exited the room, "Well!" said Kid, "Nice to meet ya Roranora." He and the others advanced outside the palace. Zoro stayed put, _"Where is he?"_ He thought to himself.

Then, he saw him. The prince came out with the king, but they stopped right outside the doors. The king seemed to be talking with the prince with his hands gripping the sides of the young man's arms. But what was the most strange, was that the boys eyes were black from the shadow of his golden hair, _"Is he, alright?"_ Zoro wondered, his eyes widened lightly. The king continued to talk to him, looking as if his subject was very urgent, as if he were scolding a small child for doing something terribly wrong.

Abruptly, the prince pulled away form his uncle's loose grip, and darted toward the entrance, "Sanji!" the king called.

Zoro just stood there, with his mouth open slightly, but his eyes open wide, "Sanji..." he repeated ever so quietly, "His name is... Sanji..."

"Sanji come back!" The king shouted across the courtroom, his words echoing as he did so. It was that moment Zoro snapped out of it. He turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of the blond haired boy quickly exiting the room. Before running after him Zoro took one more look at the king, who was rubbing his face with his hands, as a fellow counsel man patted him on the shoulder for comfort.

Zoro rushed out of the palace, "Great... I didn't see were he went," he said quietly. So he decided to just walk around, "Maybe he went into the gardens..." he ventured into the palace gardens. _"Should I call out to him?"_ he shook his head, _"It's best that I leave him alone, he looked pretty mad."_ He decided to make his way back to the palace, "I could wait for him there." He was about to make his way back when his face tensed up; he was lost. "Ugh, I hate this maze. How did I even get in here?" he hissed through gritted teeth. He had no chose but to try and re-trace his footsteps, "Everything looks the same!" He was wondering for ten minutes, or was in fifteen? When he heard the sound of water, like a pond. He tried to find the pond, but got lost for another five or six minutes first (-_-). He finally made it.

"Ugh, finally. Ah..." He froze suddenly and his eyes were enlarged. He saw a young man with golden hair, rolled up in a bun on his head, sitting on the ground over the pound, using his arms for support. Zoro watched the prince crouched over, hearing little snuffling sounds, "Y...your highness?" The prince's head spun around, revealing his pink cheeks and nose, and most noticeable, his gorgeous blue eyes, filled with tears. Zoro's eyes shook, and his face became pink from blushing. But he wouldn't see that face for long, for Prince Sanji quickly turned away and whipped away his tears with his silky light blue sleeve.

"Oh, Zoro," he sniffed. And much to the swordsman's surprise, the prince stood to his feet, "My apologies I, forgot about you," he chuckled and turned to face him, a small calm smile on his face, "I forgot, I'm sorry." Zoro simply stared, his mouth open.

"Your majesty, are you...?" He extended his hand out to the prince self-consciously, leaving the prince wide-eyed, "Are you gonna be okay?" For a moment they just stood there like that, only a foot or so apart. And, for a moment, the prince felt like taking his hand. He stared at it, just as his mussels were about to move, the swordsman took several steps back, clearing his throat, "I'm uh... glad your okay your highness. I was worried." _"What are you saying moron?!"_ He scolded himself on the inside. He heard the prince chuckled again.

"It's fine thank you. I just..." he looked away, "I didn't really like what was said at the meeting, but everything is alright now. There's nothing to worry about."

 _"That's not how you're acting."_

"So um, I'm sorry I stormed out suddenly. I bet you got lost looking for me huh?" Zoro's face tightened up again.

"I did not!" he protested, causing the prince to laugh lightly, _"Honestly though, what happened in that room?"_

After all that was said and done, the prince said that Zoro was dismissed, "Are you aloud to do that your highness? I am your bodyguard after all."

"Hm, yes. I have some afternoon classes that I must attend too. And believe it or not, so do you."

"Me your highness?"

"Yes. All bodyguards have training for an hour or two each evening, you could only attend when your master tells you your dismissed of course."

"What do I do after them?" he asked.

"I believe they have dinner for you, which reminds me, yesterday, I forgot that you may not have eaten. I'm sorry you were never given the chance to eat."

"It's fine," Zoro replied simply.

"Lastly, I'll walk you there so you won't... you know..." the prince giggled, "Get lost again."

"I don't get lost."

"Of course. Come on."

Zoro followed the prince back into the palace. Surprisingly the place for the guards was under ground, the only light was from candles and chandeliers, it was very well lit all the same, "Well here you are," said the prince, "You can stay here for as long as you like. I won't be needing your services the rest of the day, so when your done, you my retire for the night." Zoro bowed in response.

"Thank you, your highness." The prince nodded his head, and was gone.

The swordsman sighed, and turned around. He saw Kid, sitting with the other bodyguards form before, so he decided to sit with them, seeing as he didn't know anyone else.

"Hey Zoro. Didn't think I'd see you here today. The prince let you off early?"

"Yeah." He sat.

"Here." Kid handed him a giant mug. He took a sip.

"Hey, this is pretty good boos."

"Right? The king is generous when it comes to boos. But I heard from one of the maids that they're not nearly as good as the boos and wine given at parties. The king holds lots of them quite often actually." He took a gulp from his own mug and continued, "I heard that there's gonna be another huge party being held next month; for the prince." This really grabbed Zoro's attention.

"On what occasion?"

"Not sure. But I hear it's gonna be huge. Maybe it's the kid's birthday or something." There was a pause, "Oh hey! That reminds me, did you figure out the name of the prince?" Zoro was about to answer but stopped himself.

"I..." He thought about it. For some reason, he wanted to be the only one to know, he wanted it to be a secret, "No. I didn't catch his name..."

"Ugh, what a drag," Kid moaned as he laid back against a wall. Zoro paid no attention to those around him. The only thing he thought about was the prince.

 _"I know his name. It's Sanji... Prince Sanji..."_

 **A/N:** **I know it's a short chapter but there you go anyway. (You're welcome).**


	5. Meeting the Others

Chapter 5

 **A/N: This chapter is nice and long for you guys... (your welcome)... Enjoy the show...**

The next morning Zoro got up extra early. It was a good thing too, because, as usual, he was lost. It was proving to be a very BAD problem for him, he was always late for everything, and was never on time, "If I don't get to the courtyard soon, that prince is gonna have some snobby remark to say," groaned the swordsman.

Eventually he made it to the courtyard, and (much to his surprise) there were still guards lined up in perfect strait lines. They were listening as the Samurai spoke. Zoro snuck in as quietly as possible, everybody knows it's not wise to make Samurai mad O-O. The only thing happening was the Samurai giving a little speech. It wad different everyday, and yet the guards were tiered of hearing them. Zoro on the other hand couldn't care less, he was just happy that he made it in time. He didn't have to wait long for it to be over though.

"I do not wish to keep you from your duties. You are all dismissed," the Samurai announced, so everyone made their way out. The swordsman watched as they left, to the last person, which left him alone in the giant courtyard. He waited.

"Ugh, great. Now the _he's_ late."

"What was that?" someone said suddenly. Zoro jumped on the inside but simply turned on the outside.

"Your highness. How long have you-"

"I just got here. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting swordsman." He smiled, almost as if he was taunting his bodyguard.

"So... Do you have any meetings today your majesty?"

"No. Actually I have something planned. Today you finally get the chance to meet my friends! Which means we're heading into town today!" The prince beamed.

"You're allowed your majesty?" Zoro couldn't help but ask. The prince was quiet for a moment, then responded.

"Yes... of course. Now, follow me." Once again, the bodyguard followed the prince, out of the courtyard, out of the palace, and into the town. He tried his very best not to get lost. BUT, this was Zoro. He heard a big noise coming from one of the shops and directed his gaze to it, only to find that once he looked back at the prince, there was no prince to look at!

"What the?!" he exclaimed. He started running around like he did the last time he was there. He ran around for about ten minutes when he came across the only shop that was open this early. He rushed inside, _"Let's hope that there's someone inside that could help me!"_ He wasn't about to let himself go and get embarrassed like the last time, _"The prince probably already thinks that I'm a total idiot. I don't need to make it worse!"_ He then spotted a young woman cleaning a table inside, "E-excuse me! I'm new here, and I don't exactly know where I'm going."

"Oh, you need directions?" asked the girl, standing fully, "That's fine. Where is it you need to go?" Zoro froze.

"Eh?" He didn't know where he was supposed to go! The prince never told him anything, "I don't... know exactly..."

"Huh?"

"Well you see, I was following someone, but they didn't tell me where we were going. Oh yeah, but he did say that we were gonna meet his friends. Do you know any place around here that friends could meet?"

"Well," said the girl putting her hand on her chin, "My friends gather here to meet. And... Hey, are you, by any chance... from the palace?" Zoro was about to answer her question, but the door suddenly burst open, and someone ran in panting loudly,

"Nami! Bad news! I lost my bodyguard again! Maybe you've seen him! He's got green hair, wearing armor, three swords strapped to the side, and he's got crazy giant mussels."

"Your majesty..." said the girl plainly.

"Wait I'm not finished!" he continued, worry clearly in his voice, "He's just a little taller than me, and he's probably around my age too-"

"SANJI!" Nami screamed, making him jump, "Have you tried looking around?"

"H-huh?" He looked to his left, nothing. Then, to his right. His face turned a bright red. The look on his face making Zoro blush as well. There was silence in the room.

"Tsh," Nami chuckled and went behind her bar, "Sit down love birds I'll make you something to eat."

"L...l...love..." Sanji couldn't even finish his sentence he was so flustered.

"Hey, who are you calling love birds?" Zoro asked the girl, back to his normal self, "Though... then again..." He grinned wickedly as he turned to the prince, "It did sound like you liked my mussels..."

"W-wha? I-I-I..." the prince stammered, growing redder and redder.

"Right lady?"

"Sure sounded like that. And I gotta name," she added that last part quietly, as Zoro continued.

"And as I recall, you called me tall." He took one little step forward, but the prince took several uneasy steps back until he fell into a chair. Zoro new he should hold his tongue, but the look on the prince's face was priceless, and he wanted more. So he leaned over the blond with one arm on the table for support. Their faces inches apart.

"So how 'bout it your highness? Tell me... what _do_ you think of me?"

"I-I-I..." Sanji stammered, freaking out on the inside, but doing a horrible job at keeping it in, "Ah!"

"Hey what are you doing with my friend you pervert!" Someone shouted. Zoro was suddenly punch right in the stomach sending in flying, slamming his body against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Nami shouted at Luffy, who had punched Zoro, "YOU TRYING TO TEAR MY PLACE TO THE GROUND?"

"Don't worry Onami," it was Franky, trying to squeeze his big body in her tiny door, "Eeeeeeh, AH! If anything happens to the place, then I'll be the one to rebuild it, bigger and better!" Nami sighed.

"Thanks Franky." Franky looked down, a long with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper (he was on Usopp's back again), and Onami.

"Who's he?" the all said at the exact same time.

"T-that's Zoro. He's my... my bodyguard," the prince replied, still blushing lightly. Zoro grunted as he stood up.

"The hell was that?" he said rubbing his head. The prince stood up as well.

"Zoro... Um... These are my friends. Luffy and Usopp, they're secret police, we're trying to get them a job in the palace. And here's Chopper."  
"Hi!" said Chopper cheerfully, Zoro nodded in response. Sanji continued,

"That's Franky, the best carpenter you'll ever find. And this lovely young woman is Onami, she owns the place. Zoro bowed lightly.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So you're the bodyguard we've heard so much about!" said Usopp, making Sanji blush all over again.

"Now now guys, let's not act like it talk to him all the time!" Sanji put his hands up in defense.

"Hah! You should have heard what he was saying about him a minute ago," Nami giggled.

"OKAY! I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry!" Sanji smiled, glad everyone didn't notice the change in subject, well, everyone that is, except Zoro.

They all sat down as Nami brought the food.

"You pack a hard punch." Zoro said to Luffy as the bodyguard took a gulp from his boos.

"Yeah. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, now I'm made of rubber!" He explained as he smiled like a monkey. Zoro got acquainted with all of the prince's friends, and in the end he really enjoyed their company. They rest of the day went by really fast for him, when the looked out the window, the sun was already setting.

"I have some good news for you guys," said the prince suddenly, snapping Zoro out of his day dream, "There's going to be a, how do I say it, a "try out" for any guard or Okapikki. So you should be able to apply, the palace could use you."

"That's perfect!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey! And once we're in, Zoro could show us where all the guards hang out!" said Usopp excitedly.

"And what they eat!" Luffy added.

"Uh.. sure," was the response. There was a pause, "Forgive me your majesty, but we should get going." Sanji sighed.

"I guess your right. Well, I guess we'll be seeing all of you."

"Bye!" They said. Sanji paid Onami, quite nicely.

"Oh thank you!" Her eyes turned into the money symbol as he did so.

Sanji and the swordsman stepped out of the restaurant, and started out once again.

"Well I'm full how about you?" asked the prince.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thank you for the meal your highness." Zoro stopped to bow.

"Don't mention it!" he turned to him, "I do it to make sure Onami keeps her business. I'm a gentleman like that." He winked, making Zoro blush lightly, nearly everything the prince did made Zoro blush.

As usual, they walked in silence, that is, until the prince stopped dead in his tracks, forcing the his bodyguard to do the same.

"You know," said the prince, "You made me very uncomfortable back there." He suddenly turned to him, his face showed a bit of mischievousness. Zoro's body stiffened as the prince advanced toward him slowly, "And you know what I think... I think you should be punished." With that look on his face, Zoro could remember what Kid had said, about the prince sometimes being a pervert. He didn't believe it until now...

"W-what do you mean?" the swordsman asked slowly, this was so unexpected.

"Oh the usual," the prince said, shrugging, "I have to choose a punishment. I'll decide when we get back to the palace." He then turned back around, and continued walking like nothing happened. But poor Zoro was worrying what the punishment could be. He wasn't scared of anything, that wasn't it. _"What's he planning? I normally wouldn't care, but the way he looked at me... Something's up. What if he really is a pervert, and he's been holding out this whole time..."_ his eyes widened lightly, _"I should have shut up when I had the chance. What if the punishment is..."_ He shook his head, trying to clear is mind.

They made it to the palace, this time the prince took the front entrance. Zoro followed quietly, not daring to say a word. His heart began beating faster as they walked up to the princes bed room. Zoro's face tightened up, _"No freaking way?!"_

"Y-your highness!" the prince spun a round right before he could open the door.

"Oh that's right!" he smiled, "I forgot about your punishment!"

" _W-what's he smiling for?!"_ Zoro began to sweat bullets, as the prince cleared his throat.

"So... you embarrassed me in front of my friends..." he took a step forward, making Zoro step back, "...you continued to embarrass me despite the fact that I was obviously uncomfortable," he took yet another step forward, Zoro taking another step back, "And the worst part... was that it was all for your own amusement." Zoro hit the wall behind him, "So as a punishment..." The prince put a hand on the wall beside him and leaned in close. Their faces inches apart, "I think..." There was a silence gap. Sanji looked at Zoro. Zoro looked at Sanji. Suddenly, the prince snorted, and put a hand over his mouth. Then tilted his head back to laugh... hard.

"What's so funny?" Zoro demanded, the blush leaving his face.

"Oh... your face! Ha! Ha! It's priceless! HA! HA! HA!" Zoro was shocked. Then his face turned red once again, half with embarrassment and half with anger. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, the prince holding his side with laughter.

"What the hell was that for?!" the bodyguard shouted. Subconsciously, he took several steps forward, launching himself off the wall.

"Huh?" The prince nearly freaked out at the giant mussel man, and the fact that he had to step backward so unexpectedly, "H-hey!" Just as Prince Sanji took a step back his kimono caught under him, "Ah!" Everything was in slow-motion. He watched the ceiling getting farther and farther away, his eyes wide, then squeezed shut as he braced for impact, expecting his body to meet the hard floor.

It never happened. He felt strong arms wrap around his back and his waste. He felt someone press themselves against him. * _thud_ * He opened his eyes. They burst open, "HUH?!" He was shocked to see that he landed right in Zoro's arms. The bodyguard had grabbed him and spun their bodies around so that he would fall on the ground instead.

"Ow... geez," groaned Zoro, removing one hand away from the prince to rub his green head, "Right on the wall. Are you okay your m-"

The bodyguard realized for the first time how close they actually were. They had never been this close before. Their noses were practically touching. But despite all this, neither one of them had a hint of blush on their face, they were somehow beyond that. They just stared into each other eyes. Zoro was so enchanted by the crystal sea-like blue in the prince's eyes, that he felt lost in them. Sanji knew he should get up and leave, but his body was holding him back.

"Um..." was all Zoro could say, the boy's eyes were so beautiful. The swordsman's eyes drifted from Sanji's eyes, to his lips. Those beautiful soft lips. Sanji, too, found himself in a trance with the swordsman's lips. Their eyes slowly drifted half shut... the smell of the prince filling Zoro's nose... he was about to draw nearer...

Sanji's eyes burst open. He pulled away instantly. He briskly opened the door to his room, slamming it behind him. And just like that... he was gone...

 **A/N: GUH! SO CLOSE! Why do I do this to myself? *inner voice* to keep it interesting of course! *outer self* Psh, well duh!**


	6. Unwanted Guest

Chapter 6

 **A/N:** **Enjoy the show...**

Zoro laid in bed. He barely got only sleep that night. He knew he should probably get up, and yet, he didn't want to. The sun wasn't even up yet. So he laid there... _"His eyes... they're so beautiful."_ He shook his head realizing what he was thinking about.

Eventually he got up and ready, heading out to the courtyard. He was late again this time, but he wasn't worried about it because no one seemed to notice or care. He found himself waiting, again... _"I wonder if he'll so up."_ The events replayed in his mind again, _"If he doesn't... I won't blame him..."_ He gazed up into the clear blue sky, "His eyes," he said out loud, "They're like the color of the sky..." He looked to the ground and sighed. Then, he turned around, only to be faced to face with the same blue eyes he was daydreaming about. He took several steps back, "Y-your high-" He stopped himself mid-sentence. The prince DID NOT look pleased. Zoro had never seen him make a face such as this, he swallowed hard. The swordsman opened his mouth, daring to say more but never got the chance. With the flick of his wrist, the prince's kimono made a swoosh sound as he turned and started walking away.

Zoro stood there, stunted by the act. The prince said nothing to him, but Zoro remembered that he was a bodyguard, (whether he wanted to be one right now or not), and followed him. He made sure he kept his distance, with the face the he made, anyone would! Zoro was so caught up with staring at the blond, that he wasn't really paying much attention to where they were going.

He snapped out of this faze when the prince stopped, he found himself in the palace. He watched curious to what the prince might do next.

"Hm?" he watched as he sat down on the throne. It wasn't the king's throne, no, this one was right next to it, but slightly smaller, and less decorated. He sat slouched in the chair, with his head resting on his elbow, which was resting on the arm of the throne... Silence...

Now, the bodyguard didn't know what to do, but his bodyguard duties, and guard. _"What's he doing? Wouldn't he rather go out to the town to see the others? Unless... he actually has to be here."_ He waited, and waited... and waited.

Finally doors from another side of the room opened, several nobles entered the room the voices and conversation filling the room. At nearly the same time, other doors opened, and in walked commoners, _their_ conversation filling the room. They took their seats on each side of the massive courtroom, (also known as the king's room). Zoro's ears pricked up when he heard a man say, "Oh look, it's the prince! He's here early." Then a woman's voice saying, "He's so handsome." He then heard a lady from the commoner's side say, "His skin looks so smooth, and his hair is like golden strains."

"He doesn't look very happy though," said another man. Zoro took a glance at the topic of the subject. The prince didn't seem to notice that people were talking about him, either that, or he didn't bother showing it. _"Is it because of me that he's like this?"_ Zoro asked himself. But he wasn't able to think about it much longer, for the largest doors of the room opened slowly. Everyone stood to their feet, Zoro stood to attention, as the king walked in. They bowed as he reached he throne. When he sat down everyone did the same. Zoro stood at ease, "Boo," someone whispered behind him.

"Tch, it's you." Kid and the three other bodyguards stood beside him.  
"Hey man, what's with the prince?" Zoro swallowed again.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do you mean? Look at him. One, he's here early, which never happens. And two, if the day comes where he _does_ come early, he's all cheerful, and greats everyone."

"He... he does?" asked Zoro surprised,

Before the bodyguards could chat anymore, the king's voice could be heard whisper-shouting at the young boy sitting next to him.

"Pst," he began, "Hey kid, what's with you? Why are you so early?"

"What's it to you old man?" the prince groaned, surprising both Kid and Zoro.

 _"He's in a worse mood than I thought. Unless he always talks to him like that..."_ Zoro thought.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep last night. You're a mess." The king laughed quietly. The prince gritted his teeth.

"Oh shut up crap geezer, leave me alone."

"Huh? Looks like you didn't get up on the right side of the bed either," the king sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine then. I guess I won't give you your surprise."

"What you talking about?"

"Mm-mm. Not telling."

"Oh come on old man, while I'm still young," the prince groaned. The king looked at him and smirked at his nephew.

"Heh, curious eh? Well, after this whole thing is over with. Head down to the gardens around twelve o'clock. You'll see..." The prince raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"This had better be good old man..."

 _"I wonder what it is..."_ Zoro thought.

It wasn't very long before prince Sanji was able to leave the king's court. Once again, he walked straight past his own bodyguard. All the bodyguards stared at Zoro. He stared back at them. Kid gave him a look that was almost saying, "You better get moving". So, reluctantly, the green haired bodyguard started off after the prince.

"I bet he went to the gardens," he said out loud quietly, "I wonder what the surprise is..." Zoro did his best to find the prince in the maze gardens, "I seriously hate this place," he groaned. After about ten minutes, he still couldn't find him. Then the idea came to him that maybe the prince was really tried hard NOT to be found, at least, not by him, _"I really screwed things up last night. I feel like I should... apologize... He is a prince after all, I'm only a bodyguard. It's my duty to protect him, not..."_ He stopped himself there, then continued, _"When I see him again, I'll apologize."_ Just as he thought those words, the prince came into view. He watched him for a moment, but just as he was about to open his mouth to announce his presents, the prince grumbled, "Gah, stupid crap geezer. Some "surprise". Last time I ever listen to him aga-" BAM! Out of nowhere a huge flash of yellow slammed itself into the prince. It was so fast Zoro didn't see it coming. Sanji hit the ground, "Ah!" Zoro gritted his teeth and grabbed a sword, "What the hell?!" yelled the prince as he glared up as to what hit him. Just as Zoro was about to make a move, Sanji's eyes widened. Seeing the prince's expression Zoro stood to a halt.

"It's you..." Sanji said in disbelief. On top of him, as a man with dark black hair, with a bit on his chin. He wore a huge golden yellow Kimono that matched the mesmerizing color of his eyes. He sat on top of Sanji's stomach. The man was very handsome, even more so with the smirk on his face as he looked down upon the prince. Zoro never let go of his sword, yet stayed back to watch the man stand to his feet.

"Hah, bet you didn't think you'd find me here huh?" The man's voice was deep and raspy, a voice that any girl could easily fall in love with. He extended his hand out to the prince. Zoro flinched as their hands clapped together, "Surprise!" The man smiled, another thing that could make any girl fall in love. Zoro watched, with a strange feeling in his heart, as the prince's face lit up. It was the first time he had seen him smile that day.

"It IS you! You're back!" he beamed. Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji wrapped his arms around the man causing him to laugh.

"Alright, alright," said the man in the golden Kimono, "I've never been one for hugs." Sanji released him.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was training in the south, the weather could be challenging down there. I was able to find some new members for my squad."

"That's good. Are you done training?"

"Technically I've been done for months. Though I still feel as though I can learn more. Actually, his majesty summoned for me. I'm an official judge for the guard "try-outs"."

"Oh hey that reminds me! I have two friends from town, Luffy and Usopp, and you gotta hire them, I swear they're amazing!" Once again the man laughed.

"We'll see, it depends on how good they are." There was a moment of silence, "By the way... Who's the guy?"

Both Sanji and Zoro froze. They both looked to the ground. They hadn't spoken to each other all day, and now they were forced to look at one another.

"He's..." answered the prince, "He's my bodyguard." The man noticed they were both trying to hide a blush.

"So what... are you guys dating or something?"

"WE ARE NOT!" They both exploded at the same time, surprising the new guy in the process.

"Heh? Really? 'Cause by the looks on your faces it sure seems like you are." He chuckled, then turned to a very red Zoro, "Hello there friend. I'm Trafalgar Law, one of ten captains in his majesty's army."

"A-a captain?" Zoro bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"So your uncle made you get a bodyguard after all huh?"

"Let's not go there right now," Sanji groaned, and Law shrugged before going on,

"Well, I have to go and register myself back in. I'll see you later then. Nice to meet you, um..."

"Oh, it's Roranora Zoro, sir."

"Ah. Well, see ya." He waved behind him as he left. It was now back to just the both of them. They stood there, not saying a word. Zoro didn't know what to do in this situation. Should he say something? Or, perhaps... say nothing at all.

He didn't have to think about it much longer, because, much to his surprise, the words simply left his mouth.

"So... you know him pretty well huh?" His words were quiet, and at first, the prince said nothing.

"He... he is," he replied. Zoro's head lifted, eager to continue a long waited conversation, Zoro asked,

"You, seem very close to him."

"I would think so. I've known him longer than Luffy and the others. He taught me my first self defense. I guess he thought I needed it." Sanji scratched the back of his head, a small chuckle in his tone.

But, after that, once again there was silence between them. It was awkward, and painful. But neither of them knew what to say, or even think. Zoro did what his body told him too, and that was to take a few steps forward, and extended his hand out. He wanted to touch the beautiful golden strands of hair of the prince. He wanted to see how smooth they were, how soft they were. He was so close.

"Listen Z0-" Sanji's head spun around. His blue eyes widened. Zoro's dark eyes widened, too. The prince's cheek was pressed against the hand of his bodyguard. Zoro noticed how incredibility soft his skin was. And Sanji noticed how warm _his_ hand was.

"I..." Zoro couldn't find the words he wanted to say. The prince pulled away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry." He rushed off, his voice sounding hurt and confused. Zoro's mouth was left open.

"W-wait. Y-your majesty! Ugh!" He darted after him, hoping to not get lost in the process. Time seemed to stop as the bodyguard raced after him.

Once he _did_ catch up with him, he saw him sitting in the middle of the courtyard, under the huge oak tree. He sat with his back against it, gazing up at the blue sky.

"Please your majesty!" Zoro shouted from across the way. He ran up to him, leaving three yards between them, "I ask for your forgiveness, your highness," he panted, "For... what happened last night."

"Please," the prince cut in, "You don't need to apologize." Sanji gestured for the swordsman to sit down. He was hesitant at first, but sat down, leaving a big gap between them still, "I don't know how to put this. But... I've been having really... _strange_ feelings, that have started ever since you came here." Zoro swallowed hard, but stayed quiet, "I don't know what you're doing bodyguard. But what ever it is..." He turned his head to look at him, a small smile on his face, and as Zoro did the same, their faces were inches apart. The bodyguard's eyes wide. The prince continued, "...Don't stop what your doing. Because no one has ever made me feel the way you do... Zoro..."

 _"He... He said my name..."_

After that, Zoro didn't know what to do, _"What do I do? That makes him feel that way? And... what exactly, do I make him feel?"_ All these things ran through his head, he wasn't even listening to Kid speaking to him at the table.

"-You get what I'm saying swordsman?" Kid finally finished.

"Whatever."

"Aaaaaaand you weren't listening. Some friend you are," groaned Kid. Zoro's head rested on his arm, which rested on the table.

"He said my name."

"Who, the prince?" Zoro did not respond, "Whoa seriously? That's weird. Usually the royals don't call us by our names. Unless..." Kid grinned and leaned in close, "You're really close to the prince." Zoro's face tightened slightly.

"I'm the same with him as you are with the king. Nothing more, nothing less." Kid shrugged, then looked over to his left.

"Looky, looky." Zoro looked in the direction he was pointing, to see a group of people gathering around in a corner of the room. They seemed to be excited about something.

"Captain your back!" one man exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again sir!" Zoro was able to make out, in the middle of the crowd, was a tall man with dark hair, wearing a golden yellow Kimono.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Law. That bastard's got the whole castle excited," Kid chuckled. Zoro looked a little upset for some reason.

"Is... is he that great?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I hear he's amazing, one of the king's favorite. In fact, he and the prince are pretty close, too," he laughed, "I bet, if the prince was a princess they'd be married by now!" He laughed again, but Zoro only cringed at the thought of it. Kid continued, "Anyway. He's here to stay now, I think. He enjoys being around the prince more than anything. You'll be seeing a lot of him! Good luck to you man."

 _"But I don't wanna see a lot of him. He can beat it, if you ask me,"_ Zoro thought angrily, _"I rather have it just the two of us."_ His eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking. He shook his head, then gazed across the room at Law, eyes narrowed, _"One thing's for sure... He better pass Luffy and Usopp, or I'll kick his ass, Captain or not."_

 **A/N:** **Bwa ha ha ha! Law's here ladies! He's might cause some trouble for Zoro and Sanji. But you never know. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Try-Outs

Chapter 7

 **A/N:** **Enjoy the show...**

For once in his bodyguard career, Roranora Zoro made it to the morning gathering in the courtyard on time. Kid was surprised to see him.

"Hey," Kid whispered, "You finally made it. You do realized that all bodyguards are supposed to be up _before_ the royals and nobles right?" Zoro ignored him. But he wasn't really listening to the head Samurai either. He was too busy thinking about Law, the more he thought about him, the more he didn't like him. He remembered what Kid had said the night before, about he and the prince being "close".

 _"Hm, maybe I'm just over thinking things. He's probably a nice guy."_ But as soon as he thought that, the image of Sanji hugging him popped in his mind. He growled, earning a weird glance from Kid.

As usual, the swordsman was alone in the courtyard was the other took to their jobs. The days were getting hotter, and the sun beat down on his armor covered body. Sweat began to fall down in forehead. He found his eyes couldn't stay open. He sat under the oak tree, with this arms behind his head. He tried to stay awake the best he could. But to no success. Soon... he was asleep.

Time past, and yet no one came to wake him up. Then, he stirred, his body slowly woke up. He felt something soft patting him on the forehead.

"Uh?" His eyes drifted open. He was fully awake as they burst open. With a big beautiful blue eye starring right into his. The prince held a silk cloth in his hand, and was carefully whipping the sweat away from the bodyguard's head. Sanij starred at him, a little surprised, "Y-your highness. W-what are you...?" Zoro couldn't move. The prince was sitting beside him under the shade of the tree, one arm placed on the other side of Zoro's body for support, as the other hand held the cloth.

"I'm sorry," said the prince.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Yesterday... I called you by your name, without your permission. I'm... I'm sorry." He blushed, and yet, this time he didn't hide it. Zoro gazed at his beautiful face, mouth open slightly.

"Your a prince. You can do what you want, your highness," was his response. It was quiet for a moment, until the prince continued,

"Sorry I was so late. I was with Law." Zoro's face tightened slightly. Sanji noticed at ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir." The prince didn't buy it. He smirked,

"You jealous?" Zoro growled again, and faced him, their faces inches apart.

"Only if you want me to be... Your majesty." Sanji was a bit surprised at the bodyguards response, but only looked at the sky.

"Um... He's just a good friend." Both blushed, "You don't have to worry about anything."

"What's there to worry about?" Zoro smirked.

"You know..." the prince moved, uneasy, "If you ever... Um... By the way, you're here early this morning." He changed the subject, but Zoro allowed it, just this once.

"I didn't sleep very well."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your doing." For once, they were able to have a normal conversation. They were actually enjoying it.

"So guess what we're doing today!" said Sanji as he sat up fully.

"What?"

"Since I don't have anything for today, we get to go into town!" He smiled, "We'll meet up with them at the restaurant as usual. But after, we were gonna take Luffy and Usopp back to the castle with us and get them settled for tomorrow."

"May I ask, what tomorrow is?" asked Zoro, the prince nodded.

"It's the try-outs for the new guards!"

"Ah."

"Come on. We should get going. I heard it's going to be a hot day..."

Hours later... "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Luffy cheered excitedly, while Usopp carried both his own bags and Luffy's as well.

"Ugh, Luffy, come on. Help me out a little here!" Usopp groaned, but the straw hat boy didn't notice, so Zoro stepped in.

"Here," Zoro grabbed some luggage.

"Thanks a lot Zoro. Something tells me Luffy couldn't even be a Okapikki."

"He's pretty careless huh?" Zoro smirked as they watched the boy march off happily, prince Sanji close behind him, "I'm sure you guys'll make it through, someone told me the try-outs aren't that hard."

"We'll see."

They walked back to the palace in no hurry at all.

"I can see it!" Luffy's excitement only grew, which made the other's feel the same about the next day.

"By the way, where's everyone else. I only saw Onami for a few minutes today."

"Oh yeah, the other's will be there to watch as the try-outs are on. People from all over Grand Jipang come in to watch," answered Usopp. Luffy, who was listening to their conversation, turned around and said...

"Yeah, everybody's gonna be watching. And I'm gonna kick some major butt!" He smiled big, and the four young men knew that everything was going to work out perfectly.

The next day Zoro didn't even get the chance to speak to Luffy or Usopp before the try-outs. He knew they could do it, but there was still something he didn't like about Law, sorry, _Captain_ Law.

"He better pass'em," growled the bodyguard.

"I'm sure he will," said Kid, "Why wouldn't he? He's got nothing to loose from recruiting them..." he paused, "Unless... They fail..." Zoro tensed up as Kid chuckled. Still, Zoro wasn't get nervous, but when he saw Law enter the stage he narrowed his eyes.

Law was one of five captains who entered onto the stage. Zoro had never seen these people around the palace before. And as if reading his confused mind, Kid leaned over to whisper in his ear, "The one sitting down first is Jinbe, he's obviously a fishman. The one next to him they call Crocodile. You already now Trafalgar Law. The hottie beside him is known as Nico Robin, it's only her and one other chick as the female captains. And on the end there, is Dracule, Hawkeye Mihawk." Zoro's eyes burst open.

"What did you say?" he said, suddenly gripping Kid's arm tightly. There was no time for response, for the king entered the massive arena area. As a result every guard stood to attention, and every citizen and noble stood to their feet and bowed. The king smiled as he usually did and waved a bit. Zoro forgot what he was previously thinking about when a curtain blonde boy walked in behind the king. He too smiled at the crowd then bowed at the king, something the prince of Grand Jipang must always do. Everything was fine, that is, until Sanji turned to Law... and smiled, and even worse, the captain smiled back with a nod. Zoro swallowed. He felt hurt, and yet, he didn't know why, _"He can't see me from up here anyway. Besides, I'm gonna end up spending the rest of the day with him. Yeah, I'll see him later."_ He reassured himself.

Within a few minutes the event began to start... The fishman Jinbe stood to his feet and cleared his throat, "Thank you all for coming to this year's Palace Guard Try-out! This year's event... is a one on one battle. Where the participants will fight... one of us." The crowd went wild.

"H-huh? We... we gotta fight one of the captains?" said Usopp nervously, "This doesn't look good. I guess it's not gonna be easy huh?" Luffy's eyes sparkled,

"I get to fight a captain already?! Awesome!" Usopp sighed at him but let it go.

I'll spare you all the boring fights and just cut to the chase, that is, Usopp and Luffy.

"The next contestant... Usopp. Please enter the arena," announced the referee. Usopp gulped, and Luffy patted him on the shoulder,

"Go gett'em Usopp!" He smiled. Luffy's smile could knock the fear out of anyone, and that's exactly what he did for Usopp.

"Right!" He marched up to the arena confidently.

"This is match is Usopp VS..." there was a pause while a figure appeared, "Captain Nico Robin!" The crowd (mostly men) stood to their feet and roared with excitement.

"Oh hey look!" Onami grabbed Franky and Chopper's arms, "Usopp's up!"

"Looks like he's gotta fight that chick!" commented Franky.

"Ready? BEGIN!" It began... I'll speed through it, seeing as this story isn't about Usopp and Robin, but this is what happened: Robin saw something in Usopp the moment he stepped out. She thought that he would make an amazing guard just by looking at him. So she did her very best to make sure he beat her, without making it too obvious. First, she reveled her powers right away. Usopp was able to annualize her moves and figure out a strategy.

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said, "So I'll make this quick!" he said as he pulled out a small round pill-looking thing from his pouch.

"Come on. Come on," Sanji said quietly cheering on his friend from his tiny throne beside the king. Usopp named his attack, and yet it took Captain Robin by surprise. It was a minor explosion, nothing too harmful, but just enough to make the enemy surrender. And, much to _Usopp's_ surprise, she did just that.

"The winner is: USOPP!" yelled the referee, holding Usopp's arm up in the air. Onami, Franky, and Chopper cheered the loudest, or at least, that's what they were trying to do.

Usopp bowed to the crowd then the beautiful Captain Robin, who recovered quickly, then, bowed to the royal family. Sanji and Usopp looked at each other, the prince congratulating his friend through his eyes.

"That a boy Usopp! I knew you could do it!" cried Luffy, "Now it's my turn," he added quietly.

Zoro would clap if bodyguards were allowed to move, _"I knew he could do it. Now Luffy just needs to get in, and we're all set. He can beat anyone!"_

"The next, and final contestant is Monkey D Luffy. Please enter the arena."

"Alright!" the boy with the straw hat on his back hopped onto the platform like it was nothing. He was ready, "Hee. Hee. I wonder who I get to fight!"

"The final match is Luffy VS... Captain Trafalgar Law!" The crowed (mostly women) cheered once more. _"Who's he?"_ Luffy wondered. Then, he saw a golden yellow figure step out of the shadows.

"I've heard a lot about you... Monkey D Luffy, " said the captain.

"Oh come on. Out of all the captains..." Zoro groaned, "This guy is a piece of work." To this, Kid only chuckled.

"Yeah, and who are you?" asked Luffy, (he wasn't listening to the referee, he was too busy looking for Onami and the others among the sea of people).

"My name is Trafalgar Law. I should let you know that I have no intention of going easy on you, I don't care that you're friends with the prince." Luffy smirked.

"Hey pal," Luffy handed the referee his hat, "...Hold this... Now, Gum Gum! Rocket!" BAM he hit the captain in the stomach, sending him flying.

"YEAH LUFFY!" shouted chopper.

"Show him who's boss!" cheered Onami. Suddenly Law brought out his sword, Luffy took several blows, each one making Zoro tense.

"Come on Luffy," he would say.

"Remember what I said Law," Prince Sanji muttered under his breath.

"I'm gonna beat you and be a Okapikki! Luffy shouted, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Luffy stretched both his arms, one on each side of Law. Grabbing the arena's bearers, he pulled himself back even further until he was on the other side of the huge platform.

"What are you doing now?" Law asked getting annoyed.

"Now... Gum Gum! CANNON!" Luffy jumped into the air, now heading full speed toward a very shocked Captain Law.

"HUH?" Law's eyes grew huge, "H-HEY!"... Everything was in slow motion.

BAAAAAAM! Luffy smashed himself into Law so hard they flew out of the arena and crashed through the wall. Everyone gasped, except Zoro, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp. Sanji slumped in his chair and rubbed his forehead looking stressed.

"Uuuuuugh. Why must you _always_ over do it Luffy," Sanji groaned as King Zeff chuckled.

"Nice friend of yours brat! HA! HA! HA! Don't worry, I like him, he's strong. He's hired!"

"It's not Luffy I'm worried about old man..." Everyone of Luffy's friends heard he was gonna be a Okapikki, as long as Captain Law wasn't gonna kill him first.

[Meanwhile, in the dust of the crash]

Luffy's eyes were closed, but was soon as he opened them he realized that he was on top of his opponent. He could feel Law's face under his strong muscular chest, and his big warm body under his.

"Uh!" He pulled away, his arms holding him up in the pushup position, "Sorry I-" Law grunted, he didn't feel so great at the moment. Slowly, the captain opened his eyes. Their eyes met. They both stared at each other, their eyes shaking. Luffy began to blush, realizing how close they were.

"Hey kid," Law said, unexpectedly quiet, "I think you passed." Luffy couldn't say a thing. He simply nodded his head,

"Uh-huh." Law began to feel uncomfortable, _"Why's my heart pounding?"_ he wondered. It seemed as though Luffy knew exactly why his own heart was pounding, because the next thing he did was lower himself down again, so close in fact that when Law turned his head to face him once again, their noses touched. Their eyes were wide open once again.

Luffy wanted to do more, but before he could, Law grabbed the young boy's face and pulled him away, then stood to his feet.

"Good work kid. You passed." He began to walk away. Luffy's mind registered what had happened, then snapped out of it.

"I guess that means I'll be seeing a lot more of you then!" He smiled and waved happily. Law only closed his mouth tight, and walked off.

 **A/N:** **Yay they pass! Good news guys, the romance will now begin between our lovers!** **We're gonna get sexy...** **Keep reading to find out what happens (obviously). 3**


	8. Getting Somewhere

Chapter 8

 **A/N:** **Enjoy the show...**

After the try-outs had ended the crowd had slowly made their way back outside, the five captains were back together, which only left the bodyguards to be reunited with their royals. For some reason, Zoro almost felt as though he couldn't wait to see the prince. Even though he technically _saw_ him that morning.

He followed Kid and the others back down to were the thrones were set, all the other bodyguards stood somewhere else. The reason Zoro was always around Kid and the other four guards, was because he was the bodyguard of the prince, and they were the guards for the king, all the other bodyguards were for the nobles, so they were stationed closer to where the nobles sat. Simple as that. (Get it? Got it? Good. Moving on...)

Zoro spotted prince Sanji standing before his uncle. He was about to walk up to him when he heard the king speaking to him. As a bodyguard, he was not allowed to walk in the middle of the king's conversation. So he halted and waited for him to finish. Unable to help himself, he heard nearly everything, he listened.

"I'm glad those friends of yours made it kid. They may prove useful." There was a pause, "Listen..." he began again, "I know you're still be mad at me," Sanji rolled his eyes and groaned slightly, "Here me out kid. I know you're still mad, but I want you to forget about it for the time being."

"But you _will_ make sure that it won't happen right?"

"Mm..." the king paused once again, "I'll see what I can do. But you are to forget about it for now, and speak of it to no one." The young blond prince looked to the ground.

"Yes sir."

"Now! For next week..." As the king said this, Sanji's head popped up again, a smile on his face, King Zeff continued, "The plans are finished, I did as you said, so now anyone from all across Grand Jipang will come to the celebration!"

 _"Celebration?"_ Zoro thought, _"That's right that freak_ (referring to Kid) _mentioned something about it."_

"Thanks old man you're the best!" Sanji beamed, snapping Zoro away from his thoughts for a moment.

 _"That smile..."_ Zoro clenched his clothes above his heart, _"Dumb prince..."_ He blushed. Just as he did so the king just so happened to turn around.

"You. Boy. Come here." He gestured for Zoro to come forth. He didn't have a choice. Praying his blush didn't show, he stood before the king. He was a little nervous, he had never seen the king up close before, he was able to get a good long look at him, "You're the bodyguard for my nephew yes?" asked the king. Kid and the others watched a little surprised as Zoro replied.

"Yes your majesty, I am."

"Ha! I thought so. He talks about you a lot." Zoro snatched a glance at the other boy, who as looking in all directions but his. And much to Sanji's dismay and embarrassment the king continued, "Yeah I remember now, he said you had a head like moss! HA HA! He was right!"

"WHA?" Zoro face tightened up, he wasn't sure if he was mad or embarrassed. Sanji was exactly the same.

"...And that you were quite strong." Then he did something VERY unexpected. He leaned in, and nudged Zoro in the stomach, saying, "I think he may be in love with ya kid."

"OKAY! THANK YOU UNCLE ZEFF!" Sanji interrupted with lightning speed, "We'll be leaving now!" Sanji started off.

Zoro was so shocked he forgot he had to leave with the prince. Zeff cleared his throat.

"Get going brat before I fire you," he joked.

"Uh, yes sir... thank you sir!" Zoro bowed quickly and was off, following the prince.

The rest of the day was strange for the two of them. They barely spoke. But, eventually, while they were in the courtyard, Sanji felt compelled to apologize, "Hey..."

"Hm? Yes your highness?" Zoro stopped walking as the prince did so.

"I apologize, for... what my uncle said back there." This made them both blush again, "But I must confess..." At these words Zoro's heart began to beat harder.

"Y-yeah?"

"Well... I did say all those things about you. The moss head part too." Zoro mumbled at this. That was the only part he didn't like, "I do think that you're strong... and..." This was very hard for the blond haired prince, and he made it was obvious, "I think that you're really nice. And... I..." he drifted off. The bodyguard's face became serious, the blush was gone. He stood in his full length.

"What?" he asked, his voice deep. Sanji stammered.

"I...I mean...I, you know..." He still couldn't bring himself to say it. That's when Zoro began to advance toward him. Every step he took forward, Sanji would take one back, till the point where his back was up against one of the pillars of the courtyard. It was as if they were trying to reenact that one night. But this time was different.

"You what?" he asked, his voice husky.

"I..." They stared into each other's eyes. Zoro stared at the beautiful face before him, then, his dark eyes slowly moved down to the prince's thin lips. Sanji could feel his hot breath on his lips.

Zoro drew nearer, Sanji's body flinched as he felt warm hands grab his waist, _"Is... is he gonna...?"_ Sanji thought, his mind racing, _"Do I want him to kiss me?"_ He gave it some thought, though it didn't take very long, _"I... I do. I want him to kiss me..."_ He was begging for it now, "Zoro," he said out loud, half whispering, half moaning. To hear his name in such a way, drove Zoro off the edge. Instead of smacking the blond on the lips with a kiss, he hugged him and brought him in tight. Sanji was surprised at first, and, let's face it, a little disappointed, but he wasn't left without a kiss... Zoro buried his face in Sanji's neck and gave his soft skin a light kiss. If that wasn't enough he whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine, "Forgive me your majesty..." Sanji's eyes shook as he heard the soft words being spoken, "I don't feel the same way..." He then pulled away. Sanji's precious face was full of confusion. His eyes shook.

"W... What?" the prince's voice was quiet. Zoro took a step back, then bowed to him, without making any eye contact. He then walked off, and disappeared into the palace, leaving the young prince alone and bewildered.

He stood there for a moment. Then closed his mouth, and lowered his head, "Why?" he asked, his voice cracking, "Why?" He bit his lip and walked briskly. As he walked his heart ached, and his mind raced. He went to the only place that he could think of, the gardens of course. He knew it like the back of his hand. Sitting in the middle of the maze, he gazed into his reflection in the small pond, his only companions were the fish swimming under the water. He clenched his teeth, "That stupid bodyguard. How could he say something like that?" He thought about it, the whole moment replaying in his mind, "What should I do." The picture of Zoro's face getting closer and closer to his, and his lips slightly spread apart made him blush all over again, "I can't just go and look for him. He said... he didn't feel the same way! I bet he's thinking what a pervert I am, crushing on a guy like that. Ugh, I'm the one who's stupid! He most-likely hates me now. He'll be treating me strange for the rest of my life now!" He buried his face in his hands at the thought of it. Then it hit him, "I know! I'll apologize and tell him that it was foolish and too forget all about it! Yeah! That way things won't be weird forever!" He stood to his feet and rushed off...

He was able to reach the room of his bodyguard. _"I think he should be in here. The sun is down now so he should be preparing for bed..."_ he thought to himself as his hand extended out to grab the handle. Just then he realized, _"If I tell him it was a foolish idea, then he'll never know how I really feel about him. And if that happens..."_ he bit his lip again, _"We'll never be... anything more than just a bodyguard and a prince..."_ For a brief moment, he pulled his hand away, _"No. I have to tell him. Because if I don't then things will never be better."_ Seizing the handle, he turned it and pulled the door open, "Zoro-" he stopped himself. His eyes widened. There, standing before him, was Zoro, who just so happened to be shirtless. Both looked surprised. Sanji swallowed hard, his face turning a deep shade of pink, "I-I'm sorry." But as soon as his mussels began to move to close the door, he felt a strong grip around his arm. And the next thing he new he was being pulled into the room.

BAM! He hit the floor, "Ugh! H-Huh?" He slowly opened his eyes, which burst open again as he watched Zoro stand before him then slam the door shut. They gazed at each other for a moment. Just as Sanji was about to say something, Zoro got down on his hands and knees and hovered over the blond. Zoro blushed because Sanji was blushing. Sanji was blushing because Zoro was blushing. It was quiet. Soon Zoro couldn't take the prince's pink face any longer. He then lowered himself to whisper in the boy's ear.

"I'm sorry your highness... for those cruel words. It was wrong of me." He then looked into his eyes once again. Sanji's big blue eyes remained wide as he felt Zoro's warm hand against the side of is face, "Will you forgive me?" he asked looking into those blue eyes. The prince slowly put his own hands on the swordsman's face.

"Of course." He then pulled him into a hug, and they stayed that way for several minutes.

When they _did_ part, Sanji smiled at his bodyguard and the bodyguard gave him a smirk. Zoro got back on his knees, stood to his feet, then helped the prince.

"Thank you," Sanji said quietly.

"It's my duty after all. I have to take care of the prince."

"Good for you," the prince smirked. As Sanji opened the door and was about to leave he turned back to the green haired young man, "Hey.." Zoro looked at him once more as Sanji said, "Nice abs..." He shut the door, leaving behind a blushing Zoro.

 **A/N:** **Sanji is me. ANYWHO! It was a small chapter but uh... WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE PEOPLE! Keep reading to find out what happens next.**


	9. Under the Tree

Chapter 9

 **A/N:** **A little bit more lovey-dovey in this chapter so... Enjoy the show...**

The next day, Sanji and Zoro woke up in happy moods, thought the prince showed it more than the bodyguard. As usual, Sanji met Zoro out in the courtyard, Zoro bowed to the prince, and the prince smiled back.

"Say, what day is it?" asked Sanji.

"It Monday your highness," he replied. Sanji sighed.

"I'm sorry about this, but today is the day I start my classes."

"Classes?" Zoro questioned as they walked.

"Mm, yes. My uncle decided it would be a good idea before I-" He cut himself short, looking away swiftly. This left Zoro confused, and a little bit curious. But sadly, it was not his place to ask any questions. Sanji continued, "Anyway, as I was saying. Since I have these classes, I'm afraid you'll have to stand there. But you _do_ have the choice if you want to stand outside, or inside."

"Inside if you don't mind," he chuckled, "I might learn something." His reward for his comment was a smile from the blond prince, a smile he had ground very found of.

They reached their destination. Sanji knocked on the door, which was answered by a tall man with red hair, "Ah, you're highness, please come in." He did just that, followed by Zoro of course.

First, the man introduced himself, bowing to the prince he said, "Good morning your highness. My name is Shanks. I am your teacher." He then explained what the lessons were going to be like.

Zoro was getting bored really fast, he was just standing there after all. And he wasn't learning as much as he anticipated. (Sadly for him. He's the one who needs it the most out of everyone!) His mind drifted off from time to time. He would look about the large room, then at the teacher and his strange hair color, and then... to the prince. By now he could no longer hear the words Shanks was speaking. The only noise he heard were the birds outside in the palace gardens as he gazed at the prince. Zoro watched with his mouth open just a bit. The prince watched as Shanks wrote things on a board, the boy's eyes sparkled as he did so. Learning was fascinating to Sanji, it was something he never got to do so often, despite being a prince. Zoro on the other hand, was fascinated by simply looking at the blond boy sitting there like that. So elegant, for a man that is, the morning sun shined through the window, hitting his head at the perfect angle, it seemed as though his hair was really made of gold. The bodyguard stood there, staring at those golden strands of hair. He found himself wanting to touch them, he could practically feel their smoothness on the tip of his fingers. He swallowed and tried to think of something else. It didn't work though. The prince was all he could look at and day dream about.

"Thank you your highness, that will be all for today," Shanks finally said. Even at that Zoro didn't snap out of his trance.

Sanji stood up and bowed to his sensei. When he stood up, Zoro watched, almost in awe, as the light blue fabric of his embroidered kimono unfolded gracefully. Sanji walked over to his bodyguard, then stopped before him.

"So," he said, "are you ready to leave?"

"Of course your highness," he replied formally, since Shanks was still in the room.

As Prince Sanji walked, Zoro was not too far behind. He wondered where they were going now. As if reading his mind, Sanji spoke, "So, I was thinking of heading into town today. It'll be one o'clock when we get to Onami's so I thought we would get some food."

"If you don't mind waiting, your highness, I'll grab some of my pay," Zoro suggested. But Sanji held up is hand to stop him. Don't bother."

"But-"

"I said don't bother. Consider it... as a thank you. For standing there for hours I mean." Zoro bowed.

"Thank you very much."

Once they reached the end of the town, Sanji stopped them, then turned around to his bodyguard "Look, every time we step foot into this town... we seam to get separated." At this, Zoro turned red with embarrassment, "So, I was trying to think of a way we cold stick together as we move around..." he the pulled something out from a hidden pocket under his kimono. It was a small red ribbon, and he held it up for Zoro to see, "Give me your wrist." Zoro did as he was instructed. Both of their faced turned slightly red as Sanji grabbed the other boy's wrist. Then, tying the ribbon around his wrist, took his own wrist and then tied the other end of the ribbon to it, "See? Now we're connected." He then smiled. That very smile made Zoro's heart skip a beat, "...come on..."

Now they were able to walk into town with ease. As they did so, Zoro didn't look at everything the town had to offer, instead he watched the prince's hand. There was only a small ribbon between them. _"Why do I feel so weird?"_ Zoro asked himself, _"I wanna touch his hand..."_ Just as his fingers brushed against the prince's soft skin, he heard him say, "Hi Onami-swan. We're back!" Zoro pulled away instantly.

"Hello Mr. Prince! What can I get for you today?"

"The usual!" he beamed.

"What about you Zoro?" There was no answer, "Zoro... ZORO?!"

"HUH?" he nearly shouted as he snapped out if it, pulling his eyes away from the prince.

"You wanna eat or not?" asked Onami.

"Uh, no thanks. Some boos is fine, thanks." Once he replied she disappeared then came back with the food and drinks.

"So, is Luffy and Usopp coming?" she asked.

"Not today. They've been working really hard lately. It won't always be like that, it's just because they're new to the palace."

"That's good to hear. The others won't be around either because of work." She was about to turn back around into her kitchen when she spun around once more and said, "Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for the big order for next week, his majesty is paying a good amount of money for it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was able to convince him that you have the best food, which you do."

 _"What is this 'next week' stuff everybody keeps talking about?"_ Zoro wondered.

Later, they walked outside of town. Once again, their wrists were tied together. As the sun set, the world had a yellow and pink tint to it. Zoro realized that Sanji was leading them to a tree. The same tree were the bodyguard found the prince up in it's branches. Zoro began to sweat at the thought of those memories, he really wanted to forget them.

Zoro then found himself sitting beside the prince under that same tree. Normally the bodyguard would stand and wait, but Sanji insisted that he sit beside him, so there he was. They were quiet until Sanji spoke.

"Listen... Zoro... The other day, when I, said that... you were very nice and-"

"Your highness please. You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. Let me say this... please." Zoro silenced himself and let the boy continue, "When I said those things, I wasn't thinking about how you felt. And... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that. And..." He paused, "And I want you to forget it every happened." Something in Zoro's heart began to ache when he heard these words, yet he said nothing, "I'm sorry. Will you forgive my actions and my words?" asked the prince.

"Forgive and forget," Zoro replied with a fake smile on his face. Sanji let his own fake smile show.

"Good... we're at odds now..."

Once again it was quiet. The prince stared at the world outside of the huge walls Grand Jipang was surrounded by. This brought him to say, "You know what?"

"What is it your majesty?"

"Someday, I think that one day... I'll be able to travel the world. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Think of all the people I could meet." Suddenly, much to Zoro's surprise, Sanji sat up perfectly strait, turned to him, and beamed, "Hey! Have you ever heard of the All Blue?"

"Uh..." Zoro was still too surprise to answer.

"My uncle told me about it when I was four. He's been there before. So I know it's real. I'm not old enough to leave the castle on my own. But as soon as I am, trust me, I'll be long gone before anyone could even say goodbye!" Just as he said that, Sanji made a sudden gesture with the hand that was tied to Zoro's wrist. Poor Zoro was suddenly jerked toward the prince.

"Ah!" he said as Sanji toppled over from the sudden weight, "Ow." Zoro opened his eyes to see the grassy ground in front of his face, he then realized that he was laying on top of the blond prince, and that their cheeks were touching. He quickly pushed himself up into a push-up position. There, they stayed. Their eyes were opened wide. The sun was warm as it set. Zoro melted into the gorgeous blue eyes he had grown so found of.

"Your highness..." he said quietly, placing his big hand on the boy's face. The prince's eyes began to tremble, Zoro couldn't tell wheatear it was of fear, or wonder. But the tone in the blond boy's voice told him that it was more of confusion if not anything else, "Z-Zoro... you're... blushing."

"So are you," Zoro replied. Their eyes now gazing at each other's lips. Their faces drew nearer. Zoro was a little surprised inside as Sanji placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling them even closer.

And just like that, Zoro's eyes widened. Pulling himself up he said strongly, "No!"

"Zoro? What's wrong?" asked Sanji, sounding hurt.

"We can't!"

"But... why? Is, is it because of me?!"

"No. No. You're-" He stopped, and changed the subject, "Look your highness. We can't do this. You're a prince and I'm a bodyguard. You just told be to forget it all. So that's what we have to do." It was quiet for a moment.

Sanji sighed and laid his back, back on the tree, "You're right. We have to agree to stop doing this to ourselves."

Zoro didn't even know what to think of all this. He was just trying to figure out why his heart was hurting so bad.

He was able to think for long; something hard hit him on the top of the head, "OW!" He looked at the prince, who looked just as shocked as he was, then he looked up into the tree.

There, hidden in the branches, were little children, laughing and giggling, "What the hell?" Zoro rubbed his head. Sanji smiled and stood to his feet, nearly forgetting the whole thing. At least, that's what it looked like.

"Hey there. How long have you been up there?" he asked kindly. It was three boys and a girl. One of the boys answered, saying,

"We just got here. We come to this hill everyday after our chores. We heard voices so we snuck up the tree to listen in."

"Who are you anyway?" asked the girl.

"Me? I'm Sanji. Hi!" He smiled.

"Wha?" They all said at the same time. Climbing down the thick tree, they all touched the ground at the same time. All of them turning their backs on Zoro (me: XD).

"YOU'RE SANJI?" they exclaimed, "YOU'RE THE PRINCE!?"

"Heh heh. That's me!" They began asking him a TON of questions, all of which were at the same time.

Zoro was beginning to feel a little annoyed, and lets face it, a little left out. He decided it best to side by himself on the other side of the tree. He tried not to listen to what they were saying, and yet, he couldn't help himself.

"So... is it nice to live in a big palace?"

"Yes. You get a work out everywhere you go the place is so large!"

"I know you have a bodyguard. What's he like?" as the girl asked this, Zoro's body tensed up. But Sanji replied with ease.

"He's okay. It's strange to have someone following you around everywhere. But it's nice to have some company every now and then." Zoro then heard him whisper, "Though I must admit, that his head looks like moss!" The kids laughed as Zoro grumbled and pouted, "Would you like to meet him?"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT?" Zoro flipped as there was suddenly kids all over him, "Hey get off!" The little girl pulled out one of his swords from it's sheath.

"Wow look at this!"

"Hey don't play with that!" Zoro quickly snatched it back from her. She stared at him for a moment, then she bowed her little head and began to cry, "WHAT THE-?!"

"Hey! You made her cry!" yelled on of the boys.

"Meany!"

"Yeah, you're just a big jerk!" They all looked at the moss-head swordsman angrily, and he looked at them with his teeth gritted but with confused eyes. Soon Sanji walked around the tree.

"Oh no." He then sat on the ground beside the girl, who turned to him crying. Then, he grabbed her little hand and held in his own, he brought it up to his lips, then he kissed that back of it. This made her stop crying. They other boy's (including Zoro's) mouths and eyes were open wide, "I apologize for my bodyguard's actions. He's not mean, I promise, he's actually a very nice person. Trust me." Zoro relaxed and listened close. He had never thought that he would say something like this about him, especially after the previous events, "He's a good guy. Why don't you say you're sorry. Those swords are quite sharp you know. And he just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Mm-hm. So go on..." He then turned the little girl in the direction of Zoro and the boys. She whipped her sweet little face and walked up to the bodyguard.

"I'm... I'm sorry mister."

"Yeah, it's okay. As long as you're not hurt..." was Zoro's response, his face was a little red from embarrassment, plus... SHE WAS SO CUTE! Sanji stood up once again.

"Aright guys, it's getting late. We have to be getting back the palace, or people will start wondering where I've been."

"Aw man. But we just got here!" one boy whined.

"We've been here an hour," another muttered. (They spent an hour asking the prince questions).

"Fine," said the third boy, "we'll go. It's dinner time anyway. Come one guys..." They started off. But before the left the little girl turned back to the prince saying,

"Thank you Mr. Prince. Can we meet you here again some time?"

"Of course! That would be wonderful!" That is when the setting sun hit the young blond boy just right. It was as if he was glowing, as the sun slowly set behind him. He had the biggest smile on his face. He truly looked happy. Zoro's eyes widened, his heart beat fast, he even bit his lip.

"Bye!" The kids waved as they ran over the hill toward the town. But once again they all stopped.

"Hey! Mr. Prince! We heard a friend of ours became an Okapikki, he haven't been able to see him since! We wanna visit him one time!" They shouted where they were standing. Sanji shouted back.

"Sure! What's his name? I'll leave him a message!"

"His name is Usopp! Tell him we say hi. From Ninjin, Carrot, Onion, and Apis! BYEEEEE!"

"Okay I will! Bye!" Sanji shouted, waving over his head.

"Bye Mr. Swordsman Moss Head!" Apis shouted one last time as they disappeared over the hill.

"M-Moss head?" Zoro whined, almost in a sad tone.

"Well. How 'bout that? I didn't even know that Usopp had those friends. They're adorable huh?" Sanji asked as he watched the sun set.

"Yeah..." Zoro replied quietly. He nearly forgot all about the children. He was too busy watching the gorgeous prince. _"What's wrong with me lately?"_ Zoro asked himself, _"I don't know what to do. He said he like me. But do I like him back? I mean, even if I did... Wouldn't it be weird? I'm his bodyguard after all. And he's a prince. It wouldn't work out... But how can I get rid of these feelings?"_

"Hey," the prince broke him out of his thoughts, "We really should get going."

"Oh, yes your highness."

They were quiet as they walked. Zoro began to wonder what Sanji was thinking about, just by the look on his face, "Hey..."

"Yes your majesty?" asked Zoro, unusually eager to know what he was about to say.

"I was thinking, and... well... you don't _have_ to call me that all the time ya know."

"What, you're highness?"

"That! 'you're highness' and 'your majesty'."

"What shall I call you then?" At this moment, he was quiet. Zoro desperately wanted him to say, "Call me Sanji", but much to his dismay, he only said.

"Well. I mean, you still would have to call me that when people are around. But... when it's just us..." Zoro waited, "Just... don't say it."

"Yes, your- I mean. Alright..." the bodyguard nodded. _"Damn. I won't ever get to call him bye his name..."_

 **A/N:** **There will be more Zosan to come. Also, look out for Lawlu. They'll be more of that as well. Keep reading! ;)**


	10. Tomorrow

Chapter 10

 **A/N:** **Just enjoy the show...**

Days past, and each day was all the same. The prince would head to his studies with Shanks-sensei, and then they would either hang around the palace or go into town. Though they had to admit, it wasn't as fun without Usopp and Luffy around, Franky and Chopper thought so too. But they hadn't gone to Onami's for the past few days, since she had to prepare for 'next week'.

Zoro still couldn't figure out what was _actually_ happening that everyone was talking about. He would always here guards and workers talking about "it" at night when they were all together, and he noticed all the servants were working twice as hard.

There _was_ a way he could find out. And that was to simply ask the prince of course. Sadly though, he could never bring himself to ask it. _"It doesn't matter though. Whatever it is... It's happening tomorrow. I'll find out sooner or later,"_ he thought to himself... But before he knew it, the curiosity was killing him, but he still stayed strong and never asked the prince. _"Ugh, why is this day lasting so long?"_ He grumbled as he stood behind the prince himself.

They were in the garden, and Sanji was sitting on a bench by the pond, it was obviously his favorite place in all the palace. At this moment, Zoro had forgotten all his curiousness while, of course, watching the prince. He was just so beautiful. The bodyguard tilted his head to one side. His thoughts began to get a little, shall we say... dirty.

Zoro's eyes slowly moved down to the boy's waste, where his kimono was fastened tight. Zoro could feel his hands tingle as he pictured them on the boy's slender waste, squeezing, and rubbing tight. Then his eyes drifted to the bare skin of his neck. The swordsman licked his lips. How he wanted to bit down on that smooth skin. He wanted to taste the salt of his sweat. And his hair. His golden hair. Zoro just wanted to run his hands through it. He wanted to feel it's silkiness.

Just then, the prince stood to his feet and walked towards him saying, "It's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in early. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" He smiled and then lead them back into the palace. _"Ugh. I wanna ask him so bad. What is it! What's gonna happen tomorrow? What's everyone so worked up about? Heck, even him! Should I ask?"_ Zoro couldn't take it anymore.

"Um... Your highness-"

"There you go again with that. I thought I told you, you don't have to call me that when it's just you and me," said Sanji as he opened the door to his bedroom. Zoro paused, then said what he wanted to say when the prince first brought up the subject.

"Actually, your highness. I feel as though I wouldn't be your bodyguard if I didn't say it. I feel as though, I could not call you anything else." After he got it out, he looked to see what expression the blond had on his face. His was surprised; the prince looked a little hurt. But Zoro said nothing more. Once again, there was a pause between them. Sanij looked to the floor.

"Oh... Heh. I guess that would make sense." He opened his door, walked inside, then turned back to the swordsman, "Well. Goodnight then..." He nodded once then shut the door.

Zoro sighed, "I can't say anything to him without hurting him, can I?" he said to the ceiling. There was nothing else he could do so, naturally, he headed underground where all the guards (and sometimes servants) came at the end of the day.

Once he was down there, he was surprised to see everyone gathered together in a huddle, that is, mostly everyone. Bodyguards and captains were left out. Zoro instantly spotted Kid's big red hair and headed over.

"Hey, what's all this?" Zoro nodded to the crowd.

"Tch, nothing really. They're just discussing the plans for the one millionth time today. I don't know what's so exciting about it all."

"I don't even know what's happening," Zoro admitted, "What's going on tomorrow?" Kid looked at him, a little wide-eyed. Then, out of no where, his fellow bodyguard busted out laughing, almost getting some of the people in the crowd to look over their shoulders.

"What?" Zoro asked, annoyed.

"Ha! Like you don't know!" Kid laughed. Zoro was about to say more, but a curtain boy with a straw hat hanging on his back approached him.

"Hey there Zoro! Long time no see!" He smiled and waved. Once again, Zoro sighed since he wasn't getting an answer.

"Hey Luffy," he groaned, "How's training?"

"Mmmm it's good."

"Doesn't sound like you like it that much," said Zoro, judging by Luffy's tone.

"No it's fine! Usopp likes it too. But the best part is seeing Law everyday!" The boy's face lit up.

"Ha!" said Kid, "Sounds like you love the guy!" Luffy's face turned red instantly, and he became embarrassed.

Kid and Zoro's face turned to stone, they were stiff like it too. Kid was joking, but Luffy _clearly_ didn't know he was. Now one was blushing and two were new additions to a statue museum. Soon, (kinda soon) they snapped out of it.

"Wha... Luffy, he was joking," Zoro tried to tell him.

"I... I know." Luffy made a pouty face and continued to blush. There was a pause.

"Eh?" said Zoro... *another pause*

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEELL?!" The bodyguards shouted at the same time.

"What the hell what?" a voice said behind them. The two bodyguards spun around to see Law standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest. They couldn't say anything to him, they were still too shocked.

"L-Law!" said Luffy, pushing through the other two men.

"You, what are _you_ doing here? I thought I told you to practice tonight since you have most of the day off tomorrow!" The captain didn't seem happy when he spoke to the boy.

"I know! I finished everything you told me to do. That's why I'm here. Usopp is finishing up soon too. He says that, that Captain Robin lady keeps him late, but she's a good trainer!"

"Then you should take by his example and train all night as he does." Law never seemed pleased with anything Luffy did, no matter how hard the young boy tried.

"Ah, give him a break Trafalgar. He's bran new to the palace," Kid butt in, "Geez. If I recall we didn't seem cut out for the job the first few weeks huh? This little freak here was better then any of us were in the try-outs alone." They all stared at him, shocked. Zoro would have never thought Kid would never stuck up for anyone, he didn't seem the type. Luffy smiled that big smile of his, then pat Kid on the back.

"Hey thanks! Haha!" Law grumbled and began to leave, but Luffy wouldn't seem to let up, "Hey Law!"

"That's Captain to you."

"Why do I have to call you Captain? I'm not under your unit!"

"Because that's my title stupid." They argued as they walked to their own table.

"That was pretty cool," commented Zoro.

"What? Sticking up for the kid? Nah. Law just doesn't like being bothered by it all. To be honest I bet he rather train himself!"

"It sounded like you've known each other for a long time."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." They sat down once again, "Yeah actually. Believe it or not, but the prince was only five when me, Law, and couple more of us started here."

"Five?" Zoro looked to his hands, which were resting on the table now. He tried picturing the prince as a little young five year old. He pictured big blue eyes on a pale face, and a big blond head in a tiny pony-tail, and his tiny figure in a tiny kimono.

"What's with the smirk," asked Kid. Zoro caught himself in the act, then cleared his throat.

"It's nothing." They drank the contents of their mugs and continued.

"Anyway, it took a lot of training to get as good as we are now. You're lucky, you didn't have to work here your whole life. You just got transferred."

"There's some part of me that wishes I was here. Sometimes I wonder... What the prince was like growing up."

"Ah, he was pretty weird if you ask me." Zoro gave the red haired man a curious look, asking him to continue. Kid sighed as he got into it, "It was the end of our first week, everyone in the palace was all excited for some reason, kinda like tonight. But this was for a totally different reason. Because that day... was the day King Zeff's nephew was travelling from a distant land. And he was to be the prince of Grand Jipang. That was the day everyone met him. He was scrawny at the time. He seemed afraid of everything. Ha! I remember, he was always hiding behind the king." This was all news to Zoro, he never imagined Sanji being like that, compared to the way his is now.

"Hm," was his only response. There was another long pause as everything sunk in. That's when the swordsman remembered, "Oh yeah, Kid, before I forget. What _is_ happening tomorrow?" Kid chuckled at this once again.

"I can believe you don't know." He stood to his feet, but before he left he turned to his fellow bodyguard and said, "Why, it's the prince's birthday."

 **A/N:** **Yay! Next chapter we get to party! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was short, but the next chapter should be bigger, (hopefully). Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	11. The Celebration

Chapter 11

 **A/N:** **This is gonna be a GREAT chapter for you fangirls out there. So please... Enjoy the show...!**

Today was the day. Zoro thought he would be up before the price, but much to his surprise as soon as he opened the door to his bedroom he met the prince, face to face.

"Oh, hi," said the blond, scratching the back of his head, "I was just about to knock."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping still your highness? From what I understand this is a big day for you."

"Um... well.. You see, I'm kinda excited." He blushed. Zoro smiled, just a little smile. The prince was acting like a little boy, excited for his big day, and Zoro couldn't help but think it was cute, "Anyway. I wanted to help out as much as I could. If I didn't I would feel too spoiled. I hate that."

"I see. So where would you like to go today your highness?"

"Well, I was going to check out the kitchen, and see if they need any help there." Zoro nodded and they were off to the palace kitchen. The bodyguard had never been down there, why should he?

He followed right behind the prince, as he always did. The swordsman found his eyes slowly examining the young man's body once again. It was almost more beautiful when he walked. Zoro didn't realize it, but he was biting his bottom lip as he stared at the boy's backside. The way he moved when he walked made his stomach roll. _"Ugh, what am I doing?"_ Zoro thought, _"We talked about this kind of thing. We agreed that he was to be the prince, and I his bodyguard. Nothing more... So... what's wrong with me? Wasn't his words enough to make these thoughts stop. You're a bodyguard Zoro,"_ he told himself, _"Don't make him hate you. Don't make him hate you."_

"Oh it's the prince!" said a young woman's voice suddenly.

"Oh the prince!" Zoro looked up from his thoughts and saw a bunch of maids of all ages huddled together in the kitchen as they whispered to each other and giggled as they stared at the handsome, young, blond prince. The head chef and baker greeted the prince.

"Good morning our majesty. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to help," Sanji smiled big and bright. Everyone in the kitchen was surprised at first, then they smiled back and the head baker, a short, kinda heavy woman, stepped forward.

"Me and my girls are making some pastries, would you do us the honor of decorating them?"

"Yes! I would love too." The prince bowed and they bowed back before getting started.

Zoro situated himself on a stool in a corner. He watched as the woman crowed around the prince. The bodyguard waited for about fifteen minutes before leaning his head against the wall behind him, then closed his eyes. There was no danger here, in the kitchen, what's there to guard? The croissants? He managed to fall asleep for ten minutes or so when he was disturbed by the strange feeling he was being watched. Opening one eye, (he was too lazy to open the other), he noticed, once again, a group of girls huddled in the corner, whispering and giggling. He turned his head to look at them, which made them fully alert, _"I'm gonna mess with them."_ He then licked his lips and winked. It drove the young girls CRAZY! One of them even fainted at such a sexy sight. Zoro closed his eyes again and smirked, _"My work is done."_

"Zoro! Look!" It was the prince's voice. The swordsman sat up right and opened both eyes.

"Yes your highness?"

"Look," Sanji smiled as he extended both his hands, which were cupped to hold a small little bunt-cake. It was beautifully decorated, and it looked delicious, "I decorated it myself. Pretty good huh?"

"Um..." Zoro didn't know how to reply. The prince looked so happy and pleased with himself, it was as if he was a little boy again, "Very impressive your majesty," was all the swordsman said. He found himself growing more and more found of the prince's smile. It lit up the room.

"You do this sort of thing very well your highness, if you don't mind me saying so sir," said the head baker woman. Sanji laughed,

"Thank you. But not as well as all of you. I must say," he put his creation down on a platter, "yours are too good to eat."

"Oh your highness, you flatter us." Not that Zoro thought the women were annoying, but this kind of small talk was something he could live without.

"Well, we should be on our way. I don't want to bother you any longer," Sanji bowed his head.

"The pleasure was all ours sir!" Everyone one the room , (minus Zoro) bowed in respect as Zoro stood to his feet and walked out with the prince, but not before Zoro turned around and whispered,

"Smells real' good in here by the way," leaving a confused look on all the women's faces.

"What now your highness?" asked the bodyguard.

"To be honest, I don't think I'm allowed anywhere else but the gardens. My uncle town me that everything was supposed to be a "surprise". I don't see why though, I mean, I know it's happening."

"You mean tonight?"

"Yes. But I know the celebration begins at five o'clock." There was a pause. He then turned to Zoro, which surprised his bodyguard, "Do you..." he was hesitant.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think that's its selfish, to be having such a celebration? I mean, it really _wasn't_ my idea, but... I feel like it's too much." Zoro sighed.

"You're the prince of Grand Jipang. It seems only fitting. Besides, I think that everyone loves you, so don't think that anyone would think of you as selfish."

"Loves me?" asked Sanji, surprised.

"I-I-I mean. You know what I mean by love. They admire you. Yeah," Zoro struggled, sweat dripping from his forehead. It was then, that very moment, Sanji decided, to mess, with his bodyguard. He was bored okay?

He turned around fully, and took several steps forward until they were inches apart.

"So swordsman... Tell me... who loves me exactly?" His blue eyes practically glowing. It took all for Zoro's inner strength to stay calm. On the outside that is. Inside he was freaking out like crazy.

"I thought we talked about this already... your highness." They looked deep into each other's eyes. They had done it so much that this became normal, and they were no longer nervous.

"We did I suppose. But, just in case, tell me what we agreed on." The smirk on Zoro's face faded away. _"Why must he always do this to himself?"_ he wondered.

"We decided... That I was a bodyguard. And you were to be the prince that you are. Nothing more." Zoro then watched as the light disappeared from Sanji's eyes, and the prince stepped back again.

"That's right." There was another long awkward pause between them. Sanji inhaled, "You are dismissed until tonight."

"Am I allowed to-"

"Yes," said the prince quickly. Zoro's heart hurt a little bit by the tone in his voice. He could tell that the boy was hurt, but there was nothing for him to do. So he bowed and was off.

Zoro managed to find Usopp and Luffy a bit latter on in the day.

"Hey Zoro. What's wrong?" asked Usopp. They were in the guard's hall having their lunch, Luffy was too busy eating and annoying Law to pay any attention to Zoro.

"It's nothing Usopp. I think..." answered Zoro, to which Usopp shrugged, "You've seen Kid anywhere yet?"

"No. He's with the other four, obviously guarding the king. Hey wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be with Sanji?"

"He dismasted me," Zoro grumbled, unexpectedly unhappy about the subject.

"What do you mean? He's not allowed to dismiss you, not today!" Both Usopp and Zoro looked at each other surprised.

"What do you mean?" asked the bodyguard.

"Geez Zoro. You really are helpless!" Usopp leaned in, as if about to say something important, "When ever there is a big event, of any kind, going on in the palace, all bodyguards _have_ to be on duty at all times!"

"If he knew that then why would he dismiss me?"

"I don't know..." Usopp thought for a moment, "Did you... make him angry or something?" Zoro stiffened.

"I wouldn't call it anger," the swordsman replied. His friend sighed.

"Look Zoro, when it comes to Sanji, he... he doesn't exactly know _how_ to show he's angry. But I notice, that once in a while, when he _does_ get angry, all the light in his eyes go away, they loose their sparkle if you will." At this, Zoro swallowed visibly. He couldn't possibly think of the prince getting angry, "I suggest that when you see him again, that you make up some how. I know Sanji; and I also know that he doesn't stay mad for long. He's probably cooled off now."

"Yeah. I'll go talk to him now." Zoro stood up once again, (Luffy still not noticing, and neither was Law at this point).

"Good luck!" shouted Usopp from across the room.

 _"Man. I can't believe I didn't think of that! Of course he was mad!"_ Zoro's mind raced as he walked briskly through the halls of the massive palace, _"Why does he do it? Why does he keep asking me about us? What does he hope to gain?"_ That's when he realized it. He stopped in his tracks. Eyes wide, _"I understand now. He... He wants me to change my mind."_ He gazed out into the open courtyard from the second floor where he stood, _"I've... been so stupid..."_ He took off once again.

Once making it to the garden, after getting lost for the seventh time, he was at his destination. Panting, he searched around. And yet, no prince. He swore under his breath before taking off once again.

Back in the halls he managed to come across a young maid girl, "Hey," he called out to her.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet.

"Do you know where the prince is?" he asked, still panting.

"Why yes. He was summoned by the king. He had to discus something about the celebration tonight."

"Ugh. How long will he be?" Zoro's impatiens grew.

"I don't know for sure. But I believe two to three hours."

"Damn it." Zoro darted of without another word.

Hours past, and still no prince. Zoro was done searching, _"He probably doesn't want to see me anyway. If I was always denied like that, I'd be pissed too."_ He couldn't think of anything else to do but nap and wait for the celebration to start, _"When I see him, what do I tell him?"_

Zoro was awakened by none other than Kid, who kicked him in the side, "Hey stupid, what are you doing? You're supposed to be with the prince. What are you doing way out here?"

"Has the party started yet?' asked Zoro, rubbing one eye.

"For all four hundred guests but you! Come on dumbass!" Kid pulled him up by the forearm. The swordsman noticed the king's other bodyguards where there too.

"What about all you guys. Aren't you supposed to be with the king?"

"He let us off the hook for now. We're still on duty but he said we could "relax" and "enjoy ourselves". We didn't see you anywhere. So we went looking for you."

"The prince should let you off too... if you where there," said another bodyguard, who wore a blue and white mask.

Zoro remembered what his self-assigned mission was. So he let the others guide him to the colossal dinning hall, where the celebration was being held.

After getting separated (lost), from the them a couple times, Kid and the others finally made it to their destination, with Zoro in tow. The king's hall, was a colossal room where the vivid and colorful calibration was being held. As soon as they entered, loud noises filled Zoro's ears, cheering, and clapping. Laughing and talking.

"Great, how am I going to find him in all this mess?" grumbled Zoro. As if reading his (empty) mind, Kid said suddenly,

"Last I saw him he was sitting by the king. In fact, it's almost ten o'clock."

"What happens at ten?"

"Just wait and see. But if you wanna talk to the blonde I suggest you start making your way through the crowds of people." At this, Zoro nodded and took off.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," he had to repeat over and over, _"Ugh, why is he so far away?"_ He never took his eyes off the blond prince sitting on his throne beside his uncle. But right when it seemed he was getting closer, something big and red bumped into him, knocking him a little off course, "Ugh. HEY!" he glared at his interrupter, "Wha? LUFFY!"

"Mm? Hm Zumm!" Luffy cheeks were full of food, which he swallowed whole, "What's up Zoro? Great party huh?" he chuckled and smiled a huge smile.

"Are you still on duty? Or is everyone off and this entire palace is defenseless?!"

"Huh? No of course not. My shift is over. The guys guarding now had their share of the party," he smiled once again, "And now it's my turn. Usopp's here too but he's gone of somewhere. OH YEAH! And Onami too! She brought a TON of food!" With that, he stuffed more in his mouth and swallowed, "Oh um... by the way Zoro... have you seen Law anywhere?" Zoro didn't look pleased, he sighed.

"Look Luffy-"

"Hey you," said an additional voice beside them.

"Hey Law!" Luffy beamed once again. They then commenced in a boring conversation (well it was boring to Zoro at least). The bodyguard was about to take off once again after remembering what he was trying to do in the first place, but not before noticing that Law's tone was much softer when he spoke to Luffy. But he couldn't think about that know. He had to reach the prince. Time was not on his side either. It was almost ten, the giant clock in the middle of the wall on the far side where the thrones where was his enemy. It was a beautiful clock, as a matter of fact, it was known as the world's most expensive clock. It was the only one in the world made of diamond.

But Zoro was not looking at the diamond, but that big hand inching closer and closer to that twelve, about to strike ten, _"Crap, I don't think I can make it on time! What happens at ten anyway?"_ He rushed, but it was too late. He was stopped by ten loud gongs. It was ten.

The bodyguard waited to see what was about to happen. First, the king stood up. Then he cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. He spoke loud, his voice echoing throughout the massive golden room.

"As all of you know, the reason we're gathered here tonight is because today is my nephew's birthday. And to be perfectly honest with you, he didn't want a huge celebration like this... but we were finally about to convince him that he deserves it. I know you all agree." The crowds of guests clapped and cheered happily to show their agreement. King Zeff continued, "Now. I would like you to enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night!" He then gestured to Sanji. Zoro's heart skipped a beat.

When Sanji stood up, Zoro saw that he wearing a gorgeous dark blue kimono. When the prince walked, the flowing silk fabric was like a waterfall. It was trimmed in golden thread, which simmered in the light. And his hair was up in a pony-tail, letting his golden strains hang down his back. There was decorated pins placed in the in the rope that tied his hair back. All in all, he was the most beautiful thing Zoro had ever seen.

The people watched as the prince stood beside his uncle. He smiled, then said, "Thank you for coming," and bowed low in respect. Once again, the people clapped and cheered, Luffy shouted, "Yay Sanji!" But only Sanji (and Law, who was still standing beside him) could hear it. After, the party continued and they turned back to their conversations and laughter.

Zoro now found he was able to move again, but once again there were still people in his way. Without taking his eyes of Sanji, he watched as the blond boy started walking down the steps of the throne platform, "Crap!" Zoro had no choice but to push his way through. Sanji was walking somewhere out of sight, _"Where's he going?"_

After he was out of the crowd, he rushed out through the door Sanji went through. He hand been Sanji's bodyguard long enough to know where he went. The problem was... HE FORGOT HOW TO GET THERE! Nothing too bad right? WRONG! He was lost for seven minutes, "I gotta get there before he decides to leave!"

In the midst of the dark candle-lit hallways was a big figure. Zoro recognized it instantly.

"F-Franky!"

"Huh?" the cyborg turned around, "Oh hey Zoro-bro. Are ya enjoying the party? Wait, shouldn't you be with Sanji?"

"Ugh, I'm trying to get to him. Why is everyone asking me that? Where's the gardens?"

"But... don't you work here?"

"Hurry, I have no time!"

"Go down the hall and turn left!"

"Thanks Franky!" Zoro took off, once he reached the end of the hall he turned right.

"I SAID LEFT ZORO! LEFT!"

"GAH!" Zoro made a skid noise as he halted himself and spun around.

"That's it buddy! Tell Sanji I said happy birthday!"

Zoro finally made it to the gardens, but now he had to make his way through the maze, "I'm getting real' sick of this place," he grumbled as he began his trek.

(A few more minutes later) Zoro made it to the middle of the maze. That is when he saw him. The bodyguard stood up fully, panting heavily. He watched as the prince's golden head turned slowly, his blue eyes widening suddenly.

"Zoro," he said quietly, standing up and facing the man. Before anything else was said, Zoro bowed low.

"I'd like to apologies to you. I've been the worst possible person I can be. Not only as a bodyguard-" he straitened up once again, "-but as the person you want me to be." Sanji was about to say something, "please let me finished. I... I've been very stupid. And blind. I just wanted to let you know that... I..." He looked to the ground, "I want to be more than your bodyguard." Sanji's eyes widened.

"W-what did you say?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"Listen," Zoro took a step closer, "Ever since the day I became your bodyguard, I've thought that you're the most incredible and amazing person I've ever met. You fascinate me. I have to admit. Whenever I look at you," he took another step closer, "I just want to hold you..." they were getting closer, "...and I wanted... to touch you."

"What... what are you saying?" asked the blond prince, eyes still wide and trembling.

"I'm saying, I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And..." This time Zoro took several steps closer, making them inches apart, "I...love you." Then, Zoro lifted his hand to Sanji's face, and gently pulled the golden bangs out of the prince's face, revealing both blue eyes together for the first time.

They gazed deep into each other's eyes, something they had done so many times before, and yet, this time was different. Zoro's eyes drifted to the boy's lips. Sanji's did the same.

The swordsman suddenly leaned in and whispered into the blond's ear, making him shiver, "Sanji."

"You said my name!" Sanji said, unintentionally pulling away, "I'm so happy!" He beamed. He took several steps back, then turning his back to the swordsman. He didn't mean to, he was just so happy, "I didn't think you'd ever say my name. I was trying to think of ways to make you say it!" He was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself, "I was beginning to give up," the prince admitted.

"Geez you wanted me to say it really bad huh?" Zoro's lips were tingling, they wanted to touch the prince's soft skin in that moment. He watched as Sanji spun back around. His dark blue kimono flowing with his movements. And his golden hair like a long waterfall tied up in a high pony-tale swooshed in the air as he spun around, "Yeah I was almost desperate," he chuckled.

That smile. That golden flowing hair. Those gorgeous blue eyes. Zoro couldn't take the wait any longer. He was able to hold back until now, but with the way his prince looked tonight, he lost all self control. Sanji laughed, "Thank you Zo-"

Zoro grabbed the boy by the waste and slammed their bodies together. Sanji's eyes were as wide as saucers. He felt a pair of rough lips upon his own. When the prince didn't move Zoro pulled away, _"Did you do something wrong?"_ wondered the swordsman. The look on the blond's face was shock. For a moment Zoro thought he might of misunderstood the whole thing, and that he might of just done something unforgivable. They stood frozen. Zoro's heart pounded in his chest.

"I...I'm so sor-" Out of no where Sanji lunged forward and smashed their faces together in a deep kiss. Now Zoro's eyes were wide and Sanji's were squeezed tight. Soon though, both relaxed. Zoro titled his head to one side to deepen their kiss. They finally had to break for air.

Panting loudly, their eyes half closed and full of desire, Sanji spoke first, "I love you Zoro." The green haired boy smirked down at him.

"I love you too, prince Sanji." He saw the way Sanji's eyes sparkled when he said his name, this gave him an idea. Putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, Zoro gently pushed him back on the stone bench by the pond. Sanji sat down, his head tilted upward to gaze up at his bodyguard.

Zoro bent down and hovered above him and kissed him hard. So hard in fact that Sanji was forced on his back. They didn't seem to notice the change, they were still so into each other's mouths. Zoro remembered his plan and continued with it. Bending down even more to reach the prince's ear he whispered, "Sanji."

"Z-Zoro," Sanji blushed. Zoro continued to kiss the other boy's lips lovingly.

"Sanji. Sanji. Sanji," he said over and over again. They were like that for ten good minutes, when Sanji remembered something.

"Zoro!" His eyes shot open as he pushed himself off the bench, "The party! Uncle Zeff is probably wondering where I am. I said I'd be out for only half an hour at the most!"

"Shit," Zoro swore as he stood to his feet, took Sanij's hand, and pulled him up, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Sanji smiled at his bodyguard, "Let's get going," he said before nipping his lips with a tiny kiss.

"Heh. Oh yeah."

"Hm?

"Franky says happy birthday..."

 **A/N:** **YAAAAAAS! Finally its happened folks! The forecast shows lovey-doveyness coming up in later chapters. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Being with Friends

Chapter 12

 **A/N:** **Yeah this is kinda a short chapter, BUT I hope to get the next one out soon! For now... Enjoy the show...**

Zoro and Sanji walked together down the dark halls as they made their way back to the party. Of course Zoro got lost, luckily it was only twice, not only did it coast them some time, but this time Zoro had a good reason for it: he couldn't take his eyes of the other boy. He just looked so amazing. Especially in the moonlight, it enhanced all his features.

They made it to the side door where Sanji originally came out of.

"Hey," Zoro stopped him before the prince could turn the handle.

"Yeah?" Sanji looked at him with a smile on his smooth face.

"I...uh... Just wanted you to know," the bodyguard scratched the back of his head and tried hard the hide the blush that was appearing, "I wanted you to know that, I, think you look really...um...really..." He wasn't sure how to compliment him. He _was_ a man after all, not a girl. It was easier to compliment a girl. Call her beautiful, call her lovely, stunning, anything. But what do you call a man? "Good," Zoro finished. _"Ugh, what was that supposed to mean?!"_ He scolded himself on the inside. But non-the-less he heard a slight chuckle from the prince. Sanji leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the corner of the swordsman's lip.

"Thank you... Zoro." He then opened the door, their ears were instantly filled with the noise of the celebration. It was if they never left. There was still food being brought out to the tables. And guests were still lively, "What do you think?" asked Sanji suddenly, nearly shouting over the noise of people and music, "Should we look for Luffy and the others." Zoro nodded and they began their search.

It was simple to look for Luffy. You either search for the table with most noise, or the table that is being served the most food. And this didn't seem to be a problem. Almost instantly they found their boy.

"Hey Luffy! Law! Usopp!" Sanji greeted them cheerfully, "Oh." He stopped and noticed that their was another person at their table. Someone only Usopp got to see very often, "Hello Captain Robin. It's a pleasure to see you." Sanji bowed his head. The young beautiful woman stood to her feet, so did Law, and at the sight of his captain and master standing, Usopp did the same. Following their lead, Usopp bowed and said, "The pleasure is ours, your majesty." Usopp was greatly influenced by his teacher Robin, he wanted to be the best he could be at his job, he respected her greatly. And as for their little "display" of respect, Zoro was in too much of a good mood to criticize them mentally. (Luffy was too busy eating to notice none of what they did, Law was gonna be made about that later.)

Sanji smiled and pulled up a chair, Zoro did the same beside him.

"So..." said their prince, "How's the party down here?"

"It's great!" exclaimed Luffy, face stuffed, finally speaking.

"So you can talk while you eat," commented Law.

"Seriously though Sanji. Way to through a party!" Usopp beamed

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Sanji, "But believe it or not, my uncle planned it all. He wanted most of it to be a surprise, I suppose."

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE UNCLE IS THE BEST!" Luffy said loudly with that signature smile of his.

"That's the king you're talking about you idiot! Show some respect!" Law shouted at him.

"Go easy on him Law. He means no harm or disrespect," Robin put a lovely hand on the man's shoulder. Law only growled and continued eating.

"Where's Onami and Franky?" asked Zoro. Usopp replied,

"Franky left to help Onami-chan find the kitchen. The cook called her over. They needed more food I guess..."

"How does Franky know his way around this place?" asked Zoro again.

"I can answer that," said their prince, "Franky, as most of you know, is the best carpenter in all of Grand Jipang. One day my uncle and members of the counsel thought it was time that the palace need some, "adjustments". So, Franky and a bunch of other of his men from the Galley Law Company were summoned here to work on it. That's when I met him. It turns out that he also knew Luffy and Usopp and Onami-swan. I saw him in town a bunch of times after that, at the Pinwheel."

"Hm. I see." Zoro sat back in his seat, then took a sip of his sake.

Suddenly, I big shadow was cast over their side of the table, then a deep voice boomed happily, "Somebody say my name?!"

"HEY FRANKY! EAT SOME FOOD IT'S GREAT!" Luffy grabbed him around his massive neck by using his devil fruit power, forcing him too sit in the empty chair beside him. The cyborg laughed.

"Where can I sit?" asked a sweet beautiful tone. It was Onami herself.

"Hey, how are things in the kitchen?" asked Usopp.

"Fine now. I should have brought more food. I would have got paid WAY more," she moped.

"There's a seat beside me," said Robin in reply to her first comment. A long slender arm was pulled out of her black and purple kimono as she pulled out the chair beside hers.

"Why thank you!" she beamed, "Say... I think I've seen you before. You're the captain training Usopp right?" The lovely woman smiled and said,

"Yes. That's me."

"Wow. I must say you've been doing a real' great job. I've never seen Usopp so manly!"

"Aw shucks Onami-chan." Usopp blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Wait... I was always manly!"

"I mean he really grew a backbone!" added Onami, ignoringthe long nose.

"Onami! You're not being fair!"

This made Sanji laugh, suddenly grabbing everyone's attention.

"I miss handing around with you guys! I wish it could always be like this!"

"Yeah," they all said at the same time, (even Law).

"Oh, while I remember your highness, if I may..."

"Of course Captain Robin," Sanji urged her.

"...Well, from what I gather, that Vice Captain is returning from his journeys. The one I told you about. I was able to write him, and he said he was very excited to finally meet you."

"Who is this?" asked Law, Luffy looked at him as he asked this. Law's voice always seemed to snap the boy out of eating.

"There is this Vice Captain that Robin was telling me about. At first I thought she was joking, but all of it is true."

"What's true? Who is this guy?" asked Luffy. Everyone was curious now.

"There is a man who possesses strange powers. The likes of which I have never seen or heard of. That power, is the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi fruit."

"Whoa, the Revive-Revive Fruit!" said Usopp and Luffy in unison.

"Yes," Robin continued, "He has never meet Prince Sanji, because he was recruited long before the prince arrived here. From what I gather, he's quite old. Also, he has not been to the palace in over twenty years."

"TWENTY?!" Exclaimed Franky, Usopp, and Onami, (Luffy had food in his mouth again). Zoro listen in interest.

"Where is has this... Vice Captain been this whole time?" Law asked.

"I believe his absence had something to do with a company called, The Thriller Company. They were rising to power. Trust me when I say they are not someone you want to have power. So, the king, in his younger years, sent out the Vice Captain and some of his men to take down the company. His mission was successful not long after he was deployed."

"How come he didn't just return after that?" asked Franky.

"I think there was something he was searching for. The king allowed him to do as he wanted. As a reward for erasing the Thriller Company."

"Hm... I wonder what he was looking for," Onami pondered out loud.

"He must of found it, if he's coming back now," Zoro finally said something.

"I don't think he has," Robin replied, leaning back in her chair.

"HUH? Really? The poor guy," Usopp commented.

"What makes you say that Robin-chan?" asked Onami.

"From the letter he sent to me. I'm sure if he was able to obtain was he was looking for." Law leaned his elbows on the table and asked, his voice deep and serious,

"Tell me Robin. What is the name of this... Vice Captain?" There was a pause as Robin took a sip of her tea, placed it down, and replied,

"Soul King... Brook"

 **A/N:** **Yay! A new character approaching! Can't wait. And you thought Brook wasn't gonna be in it. WELL THINK AGAIN! BWA HA HA!**


	13. The Surprise

Chapter 13

 **A/N:** **This is another short chapter, I'm sorry. But all in all, we're getting somewhere. Still, enjoy the show...**

The celebration of the prince's birthday was still going. It was almost midnight now, and yet no one seemed tiered in the least.

"When do you think guests will start heading home?" asked Onami, having to shout since music and chattering started up again.

"Parties like this hold up well till daybreak!" replied Prince Sanji, smiling joyfully. She sighed and relaxed in her seat. It was gonna be a looooong night.

They all sat together, enjoying each other's company. Luffy managed to stop eating, (for the time), and was now goofing off with Franky and Usopp, God knows what they were talking about that was so funny, but they were laughing all the same. Onami-swan and Captain Robin were getting to know each other quite well, Sanji could tell that they were going to be best friends. In the meantime, Law was simply sitting alone on his side of the table, no one was speaking to him at the moment. But Zoro noticed that the captain didn't take his eyes off a certain straw hat boy, _"I wonder if Law has..."_ Zoro shook his head of the thought, _"Nah. He's to cruel to him."_ The look on the swordsman's face caught the attention of the lovely blonde boy sitting very close beside him.

"What wrong? You okay?" asked the prince. The way he spoke, that soothing tone of his voice made Zoro want to kiss him, right then and there. But he couldn't (obviously), so he simply relied,

"Nothing." He then gave him a smirk. Then _Sanji_ was the one who wanted a kiss. He almost gave in too. Zoro's eyes widened slowly as Sanji began to lean in, eyes slowly shutting. Was he really gonna do it? What if someone was looking? Even worse, what if one of the captains, Robin or Law, caught them? Was he mad!? Zoro felt like he had to stop them before something happened, "H-Hey-" _DONG!_ A huge sound filled the room, everyone stopped their merry-making and faced the thrones, really the were all looking at the massive clock on the wall. It struck twelve o'clock. Sanji's eyes were wide now. Pulling away instantly, hiding his blushing, embarrassed face behind the sleeve of his dark blue kimono, stuttering,

"I... Um..."

"Shall we go outside your highness?" Robin's voice cut the awkwardness in half. It was almost as if she did it on purpose, with that smile on her face, one could never tell.

"W-where are we going?" asked Zoro, trying to go back into the flow of things.

"Outside," Sanji removed the fabric from his face, "It's midnight now. So... now all the guests go outside and light lanterns, once they're lit they float up into the sky."

"Oooooooh. How fun!" Onami's eyes sparkles at this as he stood to her feet instantly.

"Wow! I always saw the lanterns floating in the sky. I never new what they were for until now!" Usopp said.

"Are they on birthday's only Sanji-bro?" asked Franky.

"Actually whenever there's a huge celebration like this, we do it. I've only seen it done. This will be my first time." Luffy's laugh joined in. He said,

"This is gonna be great! Let's GOOOO!"

Once they made in out of the hall, Sanji, who was guiding them, stopped at turned to his group of friends, "I just had an idea! Follow me..." They followed him, Onami and Usopp holding Zoro's like he was just arrested, and Franky was right behind him so the moss head wouldn't get lost. Luffy was strutting happily beside Law. Law would keep moving to the side, but whenever he did, Luffy would stooch over as well. In a few minutes Law gave up all his efforts, _"Damn this kid,"_ thought Law, _"What does want from me? Even when we're training he so... so... clingy."_ The captain grunted at the thought of it. Little did he know his face had just a kind of red in it...

Sanji used both arms to pull open two huge doors, "Here we are!" he exclaimed, half grunting as he did so. Everyone gasped. Everyone's eyes (except Law's and Robin's) sparkled brightly.

Sanji had lead them to a huge balcony, it was big enough to fit all of them and then some! And the best part was that they all could get a "front row seat", since the marble balcony were large enough.

"Awesome Sanji! You're the best!" cried Luffy, who latched himself onto the prince. Usopp joined in saying,

"Yeah! Way to think ahead!" Suddenly, Franky's voice was heard saying

"Hey look guys. It's chopper!"

"Who's Chopper?" asked Robin, curious.

"He's that reindeer doctor I talked to you about," replied Sanji.

"HEEEEEEYYY! CHOPPER! UP HERE!" screamed Luffy, scaring everyone on the balcony.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Law shouted at him fiercely.

"My... What a voice," was all Robin said. Everyone else was cleaning out their ears. Usopp quiet voice whispered,

"I can't hear..."

They spotted the their little reindeer looking all around. When he finally looked up, all his friends waved their arms above his head.

"Ah! HI GUYS!" he shouted upward.

"Luffy could you-" Sanji started, but Luffy already knew what to do.

"I gotcha!" Then, Luffy stretched his arms out, Gomu Gomu style, grabbing their little fizzy friend.

"AAAHHH!" Chopper flew through the air.

"IN COMING!" Usopp shouted everyone dashed out of the way. That is... everyone except Zoro, who couldn't take a hint. BAM! Chopper's body was smashed into the muscular frame of Zoro's. The swordsman grunted, eyes bulging out of his head. Together they smashed into a wall behind them.

"OOOOH!" Everyone winced. Zoro's voice could be heard...

"Luffy... I swear... I'm gonna... kill you, one day..." He then stood to his feet a little shaky.

"Oops, sorry Zoro, Chopper." The raven-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck with a cheeky grin.

"You alright Chopper?" asked the swordsman. The little reindeer's eyes where rolled in the back of his head, his mouth was wide open too.

"I saw my life..." he whimpered, "...flash before my eyes..." That is when Robin stepped forward saying,

"He seems to be alright for the most part." Suddenly, Chopper turned back to normal. A hundred percent normal in half a second. Everyone could see that his little reindeer cheeks were red.

"H-Hi," he stuttered. His hooves pointed at each other. He looked nervous as he spoke. Robin's beautiful voice laughed lightly,

"Hello. Are you Chopper, the amazing doctor Sanji has told me so much about?" This made him even more flustered.

"Oh stop it! I'm not as great as everyone says. Ya big meany~" He danced. Sanij took the opportunity to whisper in Zoro's ear while no one was looking.

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied. They looked at each other and smiled. The prince gave a slight tug on the bodyguard's top before moving away saying, "Look guys it's past midnight! It's about to start!" They all resumed their positions, this time with Chopper on Franky's shoulder, beside Robin, (best seat in the house!).

Then, all the guests heard the king's voice once again.

"Thank you all again for staying this long. But now it's time for the main event of the celebration. We have a surprise for our prince..." Sanji raised his eye brows, "...Happy Birthday kid." The boy's heart ached for a moment when his uncle said these words. It must have been on his face, Zoro had noticed. Franky and Usopp chuckled suddenly,

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"You'll see," said Franky as he peered into the star-filled sky.

There was a sudden noise, growing louder and louder. Then it was quiet for a second... then... BOOOOOM!

"AH!" Sanji was shocked for a moment (Zoro thought it was cute), "Fireworks!? Franky how did you-?"

"The king called me over last week real' early in the morning while you were doing those lessons and asked for several fireworks to be sent here."

"They're amazing. Thanks so much Franky!"

"Hey, I don't get all the credit. After all, Usopp is the one he came up with the designs!" Usopp blushed and giggled awkwardly.

"Thank you, they're incredible," Sanji nodded at the long-nose.

Several more fireworks were shot into the open, moonlit, sky.

"It's perfect," Sanji said in awe, "Now all of Grand Jipang can see it." As the others stared in awe at the sky, being lit up by all the colors, Zoro just stared at the prince. He was so beautiful, they way his eyes sparkled when the fireworks boomed. He was his prince now... Nothing could change that.

It was the greatest night of all the young people's lives so far. They were all together, and that's all that mattered.

 **A/N:** **THERE SHOULD BE SOME LOVE COMING UP SOON! So stay tuned to the BL lovely-dovey moments up ahead!**


	14. Morning

Chapter 14

 **A/N:** **I have nothing to say. Enjoy the show...**

It was dawn. Around six a.m. to be exact. The celebration was now over, now the servants were going about the palace gardens finding guests, either drunk, fast asleep, or both. Franky, left around two o'clock in the morning, caring a sleeping Onami in his arms and a snoring fuzzy doctor in his shoulder. Robin went to bed not long after Franky left with the others. The party was over, no need to stay. Before she left, "Are you coming Trafalgar?" she asked. He sighed in response.

"Yeah. As soon as I figure out what to do with this piece of work." He gestured to a knocked out boy on the ground, his mouth open WIDE and snoring way too loud for his age. Robin laughed.

"Don't you know where he sleeps?"

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled.

"Well then. I think you know what to do with him." She smiled that strange smile, then turned and added, "Just do the same thing I'm doing with this one," She held up her arm, which was grabbing an also snoring Usopp, "Take him to bed." She was gone.

Law stared at the boy for a few more seconds before groaning and leaning over to grab him. Pulling him off the floor of the balcony the obnoxious snoring stopped. Law's eyes widen for a moment when he suddenly felt the younger boy's head hit his chest. Law couldn't help but stare. But only for a moment, he shook his head and made his way to the officer's quarters.

Law placed Luffy on his bed with surprising carefulness. Once he did that, he stood to his full length once again. But, he didn't leave after that. He just couldn't. He was transfixed on the boy's face. He looked so calm and peaceful when he slept. Law watched, eyes nearly half closed, as the dark haired boy's chest slowly heaved up and down. He could hear him breath, softly. The captain's eyes slowly scanned the boy's whole body. Then, they stopped, right on the younger boy's lips. They were open slightly from his sleep. They looked so soft, and inviting. Law didn't realize, but his cheeks were slightly red, and his own mouth was agape as well, _"Maybe if I make it soft,"_ thought Law, _"...and quick, he won't feel a thing."_ The captain slowly leaned over Luffy's body. He swallowed before placing a hand on the other end of the bed to support himself. His golden eyes were nearly closed as he drew closer to the rubber boy's face, " _No one... would know..."_ He told himself over and over in his mind, " _Not even him."_

Luffy began to stir suddenly, this snapped Law out of the trance and froze. Was he awake? Luffy began to mumble something, _"Did he, say my name?"_

"Mm-hmm, Law..." Law's heart skipped a beat by the way he said his name.

 _"Is he... dreaming of me?"_ Law thought in disbelief .

"Mm.. How come you hate me so much?" It was quiet. Law felt an abrupt pain in his chest. He stared at the boy beneath him, eyes now wide. Luffy then turned to one side and rolled into a ball, almost tapping Law's arm. He then whispered, "I'm sorry. So don't leave me..."

Law gritted his teeth, pushed himself off the bed, and shut the door behind him.

Now all that was left was Zoro and the prince. Not long after the firework show had ended, it was announced that the celebration was now over and the guests could head home if they wished. No one really left after that. It was such a fun time that no on wanted the day to end, despite the fact that dawn was in a few hours.

Zoro, with Sanji's permission, sat on the ground with his back against the wall and caught some shut eye before day break. So he could be fully charged and ready for anything. That 'anything' was taking care of the prince of Grand Jipang. Like most of the guests, Prince Sanji had stayed awake the whole night. He thought, since the celebration was about him, he should watch and say goodnight to all the guests as they left the palace. Of course this pleased his uncle and many other nobles, but at the same time, they all thought their prince should head to bed. After insisting that he was to stay, Sanji ended up staying up until around three a.m. Of course he never ended up says goodnight to the people who were passed out in the gardens, but he didn't know that so everyone was good.

Now it was time for Zoro to do something about the boy. The bodyguard now stood above the boy's body, lying on the grass under a tree. The servants dragged him there after he fell asleep, but Zoro said that he would take care of him, and that it was his job.

So there they were, under a tree, surrounded by the beauty of the palace gardens at the crack of dawn, _"Should I wake him?"_ Zoro wondered. He then stood there, bewildered by the scene of the sleeping prince. He still looked just as beautiful as he did the night before. His dark blue kimono was laid out on the green grass. Zoro also noticed Sanji's golden hair, placed almost perfectly beside his sleeping head. Zoro smiled at the scene, _"He's so peaceful."_

The swordsman then bent down to scoop the young man in his arms. It was easy for Zoro, Sanji didn't weigh a thing to him. Carrying him bridal style, the marimo took him back into the palace and tried REALLY HARD TO FIND THE GUY'S ROOM! BUT after many minutes of cussing and swearing under his breath, Zoro _finally_ made it to the prince's chambers. Turning the knob with his hand and opening the door with his foot, he then stepped inside the huge room.

Zoro gently laid the boy down on his soft bed, then realized, _"What does he normally sleep in?"_ He tried looking through drawers, and dressers, and wardrobes, "Gah, what does he sleep in?" he asked himself quietly.

"Um, can I help you with something?" asked a small voice. Zoro spun around,

"Oh. Uh... yeah, he needs something to sleep in." The maid looked and saw that the prince was lying on his bed.

"Oh, there he is!" she said, her voice now quiet, she then smiled at the bodyguard.

"What?" he asked. Her faced looked as though there was something funny she wanted to tell him. She walked over to him briskly, eyeing the prince to make sure her noise didn't wake him, (thought nothing could at this point). She then explained, in a voice lower than before,

"Well you see. The prince, uh... well he doesn't, um..." Zoro wasn't willing to put up with this,

"You don't have to explain, just give me what he sleeps in." She giggled, annoying the man.

"I can't do that. You see, sir. The prince sleeps, shall we say, in the _nude_." Zoro's faced became hot as he held back the urge to blush. He looked taken back, which made the maid laugh a little more, "So there's nothing for you to do. I would recommend you let him be. I'm sure the prince won't mind sleeping in his clothes for one night. Though I did come here to remove _some_ layers." She then added, "Would you be so kind as to help me with them?"

"Uh..." Zoro didn't now if he should say yes or no. Was he even supposed to be in there? "I...guess..." he stuttered. The maid nodded and made her way to the large bed, Zoro followed her, still unsure.

"Pull him up off the bed, will you?" she whispered. Zoro did as instructed, carful not to make any sudden movements as she untied the band around Sanji's waist, then pulled the beautiful kimono off of his body, "You may lie him down." He put him down. There was still something around his body, like a smaller kimono, but she left that.

Zoro continued to watch as she pulled all the little trinkets out of the boy's golden hair. As she did this, Sanji's head suddenly titled to one side, he was now facing the woman. He was still fast asleep.

"You smell nice... Miss Valentine," said Sanji suddenly. Zoro's eyes widened, _"Is he awake after all?"_ he looked up to see what the maid's expression was like, but she seemed to ignore this and put the hair pieces on the dresser.

"Does he, talk in his sleep?" asked Zoro, almost breaking his whisper.

"Yes, every night almost," she replied turning to him, "I've been his maid since he got here. I'm not his only maid, but my job is too make sure everything is in order when he is in bed. When he sleeps that is." She made her way back to the drawers and put things in nice and neat, continuing, "He would always talk in his sleep. But sometimes, once in a while. He'll have a nightmare."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes. It happens less now. It used to be worse when he was a small child. But what I _do_ notice, is that when he has nightmares _now_ , they are more terrifying for him." Zoro made a noise in his throat as she went on,

"I don't know what he dreams about. He won't tell anyone." She closed the drawer and said, "It was such a shame too. He was doing so well lately. Then he went to some meeting with the king and the counsel members. After that the nightmares started up again. Worse than before too. Be he hasn't changed at all. But he's still bright and cheerful, and kind to us all. He'll be alright, I know it." She began to walk out.

"By the way," said Zoro quickly before she was gone, "Who's Miss Valentine?" The woman stopped and turned to the bodyguard with a grin.

"Why... that's me..."

"He has nightmares. And I didn't even know," Zoro said aloud while walking to the guard's lounge "down below" as Kid called it, "Our rooms are close. I could never hear him or anyone go into his room. Some bodyguard I am." He stopped to look up at the cloud filled sky, "What, do I have to stay awake at night now?"

"Hey," said a voice to his left. Zoro pushed himself off the railing he arms were leaning on.

"Good morning captain," Zoro replied. It was Law, and he looked tired. There was something else in his face, but Zoro, (being Zoro), couldn't figure out what it was. That was probably a good thing, now wasn't the time to be thinking about lovey-dovey feelings. Law stood beside him, they both looked out into the courtyard now.

"So... some party huh?" Zoro mumbled.

"Uh... it was... good."

 _"This is awkward,"_ thought the bodyguard. There was silence again before the captain asked an unexpected question,

"How long have you known Luffy?"

"Luffy? Only a few months. Sa- I mean, the prince introduced me to him and the others on my first day."

"I see..." Zoro looked at the other man, he could tell from his golden eyes that he was thinking hard, "Do you know much about him?"

"Ha. You probably know more than me," Zoro chuckled and shrugged.

"I know very little actually."

 _"What's with this sudden confession?"_ Now Zoro was feeling _really_ uncomfortable. Law continued,

"I know he has lots of energy. He's loud and destructive. He likes meat. And he's always carrying around that straw hat of his... And he won't leave me alone. Even when we're done training, he still leeches on me, I don't know why. I'm nothing special."

"Sounds like you love him," said Zoro, half mocking half serious.

"I don't." Law lowered his head, "I don't think so. I feel nothing."

"Tch." The bodyguard's sound caught Law's attention, "That's the problem with men like us..." Zoro pulled away from the railing again, "After a while, we don't know what it's like... to love someone..." Zoro was gone after that, leaving Law to figure out things on his own.

 _"I wonder if Law does like Luffy. Maybe he doesn't know it. Luffy definitely loves him."_ Zoro chuckled lightly, _"I'm one to talk, I've never loved anyone until..."_

"Hey you. Greeny!" Zoro went tense, he was about to turn around to the persona and yell at them but as soon as he did...

"You're majesty!" Zoro was SO glad he didn't go with his plan.

"You're my nephew's bodyguard. I've been meaning to talk to you."

 _"What does he want with me?"_ As he was walking over to the king, he then thought of something totally horrifying, _"What if he found out about me and him?"_ He began to sweat bullets.

He bowed, "Good morning your majesty."

"Yes. Good morning. Listen, uh..."

"Zoro, sir." Zoro stood up.

"Right, listen Zoro. I couldn't help but notice that you've been, very... close, with my nephew lately..." Zoro swallowed _HARD_! King Zeff must have noticed because he abruptly laugh, loud, "Don't worry lad. I'm not talking about anything like that. Relax." Zoro was at ease, kinda... "I just wanted to thank you. Sanji now, has all his friends closer to him, since they all work at the palace. And he also has you. He was down before. I could tell something was wrong, his eyes weren't sparkling like they were when they were when he was a kid. So I thought that having someone around him all the time, someone around his age, would help him. You see kid, I looked at many young men around his age, searching for someone that would not only keep him safe, but to be his _friend._ " Zoro's eyes widened, "I think giving him a bodyguard was the best idea I've ever had." Zoro was quiet for a moment, the bowed again then replied,

"Thank you for choosing me your majesty. Being his highness's bodyguard has been a learning experience for me as well. Prince Sanji had introduced me to his friends the first day we met. I didn't think I would ever need friendship in my field of work. Be he has open my eyes to things I would have never thought of." The king laughed again,

"Yeah~ He has that affect on people." King Zeff stared at Zoro, who was staring at the grass under him. The king smiled, then added, "He's not too hard to fall in love with."

"H-Huh?" The boy was tense all over again.

"Ha! Ha! That little blonde can make anyone fall in love with him easily." He then leaned in to Zoro like he did before and whispered, "Watch yourself boy. He's taken a liking to you."

Now Zoro was REALLY sweating up a storm under his clothing.

"A- Th-thank you you're, highness." Zoro bowed and dashed outta there as fast as he possibly could. A strange feeling in his heart.


	15. The Royal Baths

Chapter 15

 **A/N:** **Enjoy the show...**

A week past since the celebration. The past week was full of Sanji's morning classes, and Zoro sitting and waiting (but still guarding). Everyday after these classes with Shanks-sensei, Sanji would apologize to his bodyguard for taking so long, but the other boy would just shrug and let it go. He didn't care anyway.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"No offence, but isn't it your decision as the prince?" Zoro mumbled.

"Hmm..." Sanji put a hand on his chin in thought. Zoro thought it was kinda cute, "Do you wanna go take a bath?!" The blonde's face lit up.

"W-Wha?" Zoro's faced turned red as he came to an abrupt halt.

"You've never seen the royal baths. They're quite beautiful actually," said the prince simply.

"Th-that's not the issue."

"Huh?"

"Well... It's not like I can... _do_ anything there." As they walked Zoro didn't realize that Sanji was leading them to the bath house, they were already at the door as a matter of fact.

"What? You don't care about personal high gene? Oh, I understand, you like the smell of you're own manly diaphoresis. Okay..." Sanji stuck his nose in the air as he pulled the door open, walked in, and shut it behind him.

Zoro stood there with his teeth gritted, eyes white with anger (One Piece style), and his cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. Just then, the door re-opened and Sanji's little blond head popped out.

"Oh, by the way, you're excused. Go back down to the guard's courters and have some lunch for an hour. Bye~ 3." _SLAM_

The moss-headed bodyguard mumbled as he walked the halls. He was so lost in thought that he wasn't actually paying any attention to were he was going. He didn't want food at the moment (just boos), and he currently didn't feel like dealing with any of the guys.

Suddenly, he felt a little hot. Looking around for a moment he realized something... he had NO CLUE where he was! _"What is this place?"_ He started to freak out when he couldn't recognize anything. The walls and floor were both made out of the same marble, and their were pillars of gold along the walls, and several more supporting the ceiling, _"Man, where am I?"_ He heard something... The sound of water splashing around lightly. He froze, then swallowed. _"This... can't be..."_ It was the royal bathroom. He was only a few feet away from the pool's edge. He could see the back of someone's head but he looked away to quickly to see who it could be. _"They have long hair... Wait... I'M NOT IN THE LADIES ROOM RIGHT?"_ Cold sweat began to break out on his forehead. He tried moving away from the pillar he was hiding behind. Taking three steps backward, he did not take his eyes off the huge pool of water, yet he tried his hardest not to look at the woman. _Eeee~ "SHIT!"_ As he was backing up, his boot made a screeching sound under the wet floor and he slipped, sliding closer to the very edge of the water. He could smell the water he was so close, but there was also something else. Lavender?

The water made sudden slashes as the girl moved in shock. _"I want to die."_

"Ah!" The swordsman looked up at the sudden, sweat, sound. Then, his eyes widened, more than ever before.

"You're..." Zoro's words trailed off in his mind. There, in the giant bath before him, was Prince Sanji.

"Zoro." The prince's voice was soft and quiet. The bodyguard couldn't help but notice that his blond hair was down all the way, and his cheeks were read, he didn't know if it was from the hot water, or the fact that his bodyguard might have been spying on him. He thought it was cute, how the young boy was covering himself the way he was from the sudden shock of someone being in the bathing room with him. Sanji must have woken up because his face suddenly turned fully red and he made a splash as he sank deeper into the water until his shoulders, the top of his knee caps, and his head were the only things sticking out.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked. Zoro too woke up from this for he suddenly wobbled on his knees.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I got lost and I-" _SLIP_ "Ow." He couldn't stand, even on his knees, the floor was too slippery, "I'm sorry you're highness," he made another endeavor to stand to his feet, taking it slow this time, "I mean Sanji! I won't tell anyone about any of this!" He was on his feet, finally, "I swear I didn't mean to-" _SLIP_ "AH-!"

"ZO-" Sanji pulled his arms out of the water like lightning as the swordsman fell forward. But Sanji couldn't hold the sudden weight. As a result, both of them fell into the water, armor and all. It wasn't deep at all. Zoro could feel the bottom under his palms. He opened his eyes and saw golden strands of hair flouting on top of the foggy mineralized water.

"H-hey!" He quickly put his arms around the prince's waste and yanked him out of the water, "You okay?" he asked earnestly. The blond coughed, then said

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He had his hand over his face, but Zoro could still see hard red blushing cheeks.

"Mmmm... Sorry..." said the bodyguard... It was quiet.

"Zoro?"

"I'm... ya' know..." Sanji's blush would not disappear.

"Huh? OH! OH!" Zoro scurried to his feet once again, but only to fall back on to his butt, making another huge splash, "Ugh!" He began to get hysterical, "SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!" He tried to get out of the bath but he was so nervous and embarrassed he couldn't even stand, he didn't bother trying to get out anymore, he simply slapped his hands over his eyes.

They didn't move. No one spoke until the waves the bodyguard had created dissolved into the calm ripples of water. _"What should I do? I just saw the prince naked. I'm his bodyguard for crying out loud. What was I thinking. So what if we love each other. Neither of us were ready for this!"_ Zoro's mind raced as he sat in the water with his forehead resting on his emerged knees.

"Um..." said a nervous quiet voice. Slowly, the swordsman raised his head, but they didn't make eye contact at first. But he couldn't help it anymore, his eyes widened at the amazing sight before him.

Sanji's knees were also out of the water, and they were pressed agents his bare chest. Zoro couldn't help but notice his long gold strands of hair were also placed on his chest, though most of it was floating in the water around him. His face was beautiful to the swordsman. The prince's cheeks were red, and he could still make out those gorgeous, blue, crystal eyes through those long bangs.

Zoro suddenly became very serious as Sanji continued,

"I... I don't mind, you know, that you've seen me."

"And why is that?" Sanji grew redder at that question.

"W-Well. You and I are, together now. So I think it's alright for you to see me like this. You're a guy too, so that makes it alright too."

"What are you saying?" Sanji couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

"Ugh! Stupid moss-head!" More splashes could be heard as the prince's arms reached out and grabbed the back to Zoro's head. The swordsman's eyed widened at the unexpected sensation of wet lips upon his own.

"Mm~" They melted into the kiss. Sanji tilted his head to one side and it was deepened. Zoro placed his own hand on the side of the prince's face. It was when Sanji felt a tongue slip into his mouth that he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong your majesty?" asked Zoro, panting slightly. Sanji shook his head.

"No. It's just that... I feel a little... uncomfortable."

"Eh?" then Zoro remembered that Sanji was still completely naked, "AH! Sorry! Here, I'll get out and you can do what you gotta do."

"Zoro."

"I'll leave you be..."

"Zoro."

"I'll just wait outside."

"ZORO!" The bodyguard froze. Sanji's expression was totally different all of the sudden.

"Wha-?"

"Zoro, this is an order... Take off your clothes and get in here...now."

 **A/N:** **Sorry this was a shorter chapter. BUT! From now on the story is going to get more action! (Zosan action and epic action) Hee. Hee.**


	16. Nightmares

Chapter 16

The swordsman grumbled as he walked alone in the palace halls. His mind raced after the events that happened the day before.

FLASHBACK

 _"Zoro, this is an order... Take off your clothes and get in here...now." He didn't know what to say to this. What do you do? This was an order from the prince, how could he refuse it?_

 _He swallowed, then nodded slowly. His mind caught up with him, "Yes... your highness," he said in a ruff tone. The blond in the water smirked and sunk lower into the mineralized pool. But, just as the swordsman lifted the armor on his chest, there was a knock on the big doors at the far end of the bathhouse. Then a voice called, "You're highness? I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but King Zeff requests an audience with you." Zoro could have sworn he heard the prince swear a little before he replied,_

 _"I understand, tell him I'll take a while."_

 _"Yes sir, very sorry sir." The man was gone and Sanji turned back to his bodyguard, who let his armor rest back on his shoulders. The blond had an annoyed expression on his face as he snatch up a robe form the end of the bath._

 _Zoro couldn't help but look away as the prince stood to his feet and rapped the fabric around his body. But he did look back at him when he heard the prince exit the water and walk toward him._

 _Sanji sighed, then pressed his chest against the armored chest of his bodyguard, wrapping his arms around his neck._

 _"I'm sorry. I guess we're going to have to wait."_

 _"Hey, don't worry about it. I was a little surprised anyway. Hurry, King Zeff will notice you're talking to long." Zoro smiled at the other boy. He smiled back._

 _Sanji gave Zoro two quick pecks to the lips before darting off. But before he opened the door to vanish to said, "Zoro... Go out those doors back there," he pointed then said, "I'll see you tonight." And he was gone._

 _FLASHBACK END_

The reason Zoro was mad wasn't because he didn't get the opportunity to take a bath with the prince, but because it was almost ten o'clock at night, and Sanji still wasn't back. _"How long is this meeting anyway"_ , he wondered. The bodyguard was getting tired (though he always seemed to be tired).

Meanwhile, in the courtroom: Sanji sat beside his uncle on the long table, where the other members of the council were also seated.

"So you'll ask him then?" Sanji asked the king, with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes, we'll ask him. But I warn you kid, we don't know what the answer may be," King Zeff replied. A councilwoman added,

"You must understand your highness... that the answer may not be the one you wish."

"Oh I know!" said Sanji, still beaming with happiness, "Just the fact that you're all willing to ask him is good enough for me! There's a chance that he won't want me to come after all! Thank you! All of you!" He then stood up, and rushed out of the massive room joyfully. But as he closed the door behind him, all the members including the king sighed and slumped in there chairs.

"Your majesty, do you think he could... change his mind?"

"No... He will never change his mind. Not Judge..."

 _Knock! Knock!_ Zoro heard swift knocks at the door of his bedchamber. He stood up then opened the door, but before he to see who it was, let alone answer them, he was pounced upon. Something covered his mouth, so he couldn't speak.

He realized that it was Sanji by the blond fuzz in his face, and that he was smashing his lips upon his own.

"Mm~" Zoro allowed it. They stayed like that for as long as they could before Sanji broke away, panting, "That was unexpected," admitted the swordsman, "Why so jumpy?"

"Just go with it moss-head." Sanji wasted no time, he slammed their faced together once again. The surprises didn't stop for Zoro. He suddenly felt the prince's hands trail down his back. It sent chills running down his whole body since he had already taken off his armor. He had thought that the prince wasn't showing up after all.

Zoro was already enjoying himself, but it just seemed to get better. Sanji would pull away just enough to whisper the swordsman's name, over and over again.

"Zoro. Zoro." They felt each other's backs, and Sanji was brave enough to venture a hand to the bodyguard's chest. It was now Zoro's turn to pull away.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanji.

"Well, it's just that, you're so happy all of the sudden. How good was that meeting?" Sanji smiled at this. As a reward, Zoro received a slow, long, kiss from the prince. It was so perfect that when he broke away the noise echoed throughout the room.

"It was wonderful," was the reply. Sanji's lustful eyes drove Zoro crazy. But nothing gave Zoro more butterflies than the blonds' next comment, "Come to bed with me."

"You mean, come to bed? Or come to bed?" Sanji chuckled.

"I mean sleep. _Actually_ sleep. Unless, you have any other idea's of... sleep." Zoro shook his head at this.

"No, sleeping sounds good. You wore me out today ya know." They both chuckled. Sanji took hold of Zoro's ruff, strong hand and lead him to his own bedchambers.

"What about that Valentine lady."

"Don't worry. She never enters my room this late at night. Besides..." He opened the door, and lead him in, "As you can see... it's all dark, no one can see us."

"Good." Suddenly, Zoro scooped up Sanji, picking him up off the ground.

"Ah!" he said in astonishment.

"Sssshhh. People are sleeping."

"Oh, you." Sanji laughed right before he was plopped on the giant bed. After all this, they removed most of their clothes, but they still couldn't see each other because it was so dark, there was no moon that night. But they didn't mind that so much. They simply cuddled up together, Sanji's blond head rested on the strong chest of his bodyguard. Zoro's arm was wrapped around the prince's shoulders, while his other hand held a single lock of golden hair. They slept soundly together until morning.

Zoro's eyes opened slowly. He woke up on his back, so he was simply staring at the ceiling. That's when he remembered where he had spent the light. With a hint of excitement in his heart, he turned to his side and took in the gorgeous site of the sleeping prince. Most of his body was covered in the sheets, so Zoro never really got a view of his nice body, (he assumed it would be nice). But the bodyguard didn't think about that right now, he realized that the sun wasn't even up yet. He always had to get up around this time, it was part of his job. He knew he had to make a sweet escape before the servants arrived, but he didn't want to leave, the boy beside him was just so perfect. So he let himself stare at the little golden head poking out of the covers just a little bit longer. Then, he bent down, and kissed the top of the prince's head lightly, as he did so he could hear the soft, steady breathing of the sleeping boy.

He smiled as he slowly and carefully pushed himself off the bed and gathered his things quietly. As he opened the door to exit the chambers, he first stuck his head out into the hall to make sure no one was up and around yet, then he glanced back at the lump in the bed Sanji's body made as he slept, "Good morning your highness," he whispered with a small smile before closing the door behind him.

Now, Sanji woke with a yawn, then looked at the big empty space beside him. He was a little disappointed, though he thought that Zoro may not be there, since it was his duty to be up and ready for before him, but he still wished that they could just stay together in bed. Being able to stay in bed without worrying whether or not someone was going to walk in on you would be nice too.

The prince was helped by his maids as he prepared for the day. He was hoping to head into town that day as well, there were no lessons or meeting today, so he was free to do as he wished. And he did just that. The whole day was spent with Sanji looking around at all the shops with Zoro in tow. They event ran into Paprika and the boys again as well. And of course at the end of the day the kids, the prince, and the bodyguard met up with Franky and Chopper at the Pinwheel for some of Onami-chan's famous dishes. All in all it was a great day, and by the end of it, Sanji and Zoro said their goodbyes to their friends as they headed back to palace.

"We did good today, huh Zoro?" Sanji was as soon as they made it to the palace.

"Um, yeah." He took a glance at the prince, who was smiling happily, which made the bodyguard happy, "I'm exhausted," Zoro admitted. That's when Sanji suddenly took hold of Zoro's hand then pulled him against the closest wall.

"Wha? What if someone's around-"

"I already checked," the blond said briskly before kissing the other boy passionately, "I love you."

"I know," Zoro replied with a smirk. It was then the bodyguards turn to make an advancement. The prince suddenly felt his lovers strong hands against his hips, then pulled them closer together. They expressed their love for each other for as long as they could, hidden from the world.

"I bet you're real' tired now, huh bodyguard?"

"You got that right. But it's worth it." He then gave him one quick kiss, "You deserve all my attention... your highness." But unfortunately for Zoro, he wasn't going to get any rest that night.

Zoro laid on his futon, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the prince. His heart was beating fast as he thought of Sanji. The way his hair glistened as the sun set, and how his eyes always seemed to sparkle. But the one thing he couldn't seem to get his mind off was the way the blonds' body curved. He didn't realize he was biting his lip as he re-imagined the sights he witnessed that day; the prince standing underneath that huge tree outside of town, his dark green kimono he wore was just perfect. It tugged on his curves, it was almost tight on him. He was so slender and perfect. Zoro couldn't help but remember what this back end looked like.

Now the bodyguard was licking his lips, _"I wonder if, he'd ever wanna..."_ He shook his head, _"No. Not yet at least. We just started this whole 'being together' thing."_ But his mind kept going back to the picture of Sanji's body. And before he knew it, he was daydreaming, " _His skin, it must be so soft. His legs are long..."_ He then began to picture himself with the prince, and things he could do with him now that there were "together".

He imagined rubbing and squeezing those long beautiful legs. And his chest... he only caught glimpses of his bare chest, when they were in the bath Zoro pictured running his rough hands over that smooth skin, touching him everywhere. " _I want him so damn bad."_ He wasn't embarrass or ashamed of what he just thought. He bit his bottom lip harder, "I want his body..." he said out loud, "How is someone so hot?" He began to feel sleepy after fantasizing for another hour into the night. But it wasn't until he fell fast asleep, that it started.

 _Sanji's body was slammed on the bed. A strong hand grabbed his shouldered and yanked him onto his back. There was tears in his eyes, as they fell they were creating wet streaks trailing down his red face. His kimono was ripped opened and his legs were spread apart. One of his arms was forced over his head by a hand gripping his wrist, while the back of his other hand tried to cover his red, crying, face. The prince whimpered as a hand stroked his inner legs. Things seemed blurry as Sanji was continually touched and stroked._

 _"P-please," he whispered, tears rolling down his face. Suddenly, his back shot up off the bed as he arched madly, the boy through his head back as he let out a scream, "NO! STOP!" He screamed. His body was rocked up and down, "PLEASE STOP!" No matter how hard he pleaded, or how loud he screamed the man didn't stop. The pace grew faster, and the prince's screams grew louder, "AH! PLEASE! IT HURTS SO MUCH! I DON'T LIKE IT!" Then a hand was placed over the prince's mouth, muffling his cries. He shook his head, trying to break free, when he did so he looked angry, fearful, and sad. He screamed as he reached his climax, "STOP IT! PLEASE! I TRUSTED YOU! ZORO!"_

Zoro sat up from his bed like lightning. There was sweat all over his body. His eyes were wide, and he was panting loudly. He sat there for several minutes as he tried to process everything he saw in his nightmare. He couldn't sleep, how could he? He simply rolled in a ball and felt ashamed for everything he had thought and done with the price in days.


	17. Onsen in the Evening

Chapter 17

 **A/N:** **Enjoy the show..**

The next morning Sanji woke up and took his normal classes with Shanks-sensei, "What, no bodyguard today your majesty?" asked the red (real' red) head. Sanji shook his head,

"I don't know what wrong. I can't find him, he wasn't in the courtyard or anything."

"Perhaps he's ill?"

"I checked his room and he wasn't there either."

"Hm, that's strange, and aren't you planning on going to town tonight?" Sanji nodded in response,

"Yeah, since it's Luffy and Usopp's day we all decided we'd met up and Onami-swan's and then head to the onsen. I haven't told him yet, but I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find him." Sanji looked bummed but there was nothing more he could do, so he and his teacher began the lesson.

Meanwhile, Zoro was hiding, at times he had no idea were he was (obviously), but he didn't care, as long as Sanji didn't find him. The thoughts of his nightmare kept crawling back into his mind, no matter how hard he trying to drown them out. He even caught sight of the blond prince several times, and he could tell that he was looking for him, but he just couldn't face him, _"I can't do this right now. I can't even look at him without feeling guilty."_ The swordsman's mind couldn't shake the scene of Sanji weeping and screaming for help. He gritted he teeth at the thought.

Half of the day had past, the sun began to set. Somehow Zoro managed to keep away from the prince, but his time of hiding would come to an end. It was when the green haired bodyguard was staring out at the palace gardens, just then, he felt someone rap their arms around his waste, and a head resting on his back. He tensed up instantly, _"Please be Luffy. Please be Luffy. Don't let it be-"_ as he turned around he saw I big blond ball of a head cuddling his back. He swallowed. Then his eyes were met by the big blue eye of the prince, and he could clearly see that joy in it.

"You have no idea how long I've searching for you. This place is quite large you know," Sanji smiled, Zoro said nothing, "I've got some great news for you! Guess what?" Zoro simply stared at him, and when he didn't answer Sanji repeated, "Guess." When the bodyguard didn't say a word, Sanji stood at full length then pulled away with a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong Zoro?" Once again, the swordsman swallowed,

"Look, I'm sorry that I wasn't with you today. But, there's something..." He couldn't finish. Sanji waited, then sighed.

"I understand."

"Huh?"

"Something's bothering you, and you're not quite ready to tell me what it is." He came closer, Zoro tensed up again, "But... when you're ready to tell me what it is, I'll listen," he smiled at his bodyguard, who nodded wide eyed in response. He then pulled away and looked excited once again, "BUT! For now, we are going to have a good time in town, because it's Luffy and Usopp's day off, so everyone is going to an onsen to relax and just have fun. Perfect, considering that you're feeling a little down yourself huh?" Zoro could not say no, this was the prince after all. So he was forced to follow the blond prince to Onami's.

"YAY! ONSEEEEEN!" Luffy shouted into the night sky, then he, Chopper, and Usopp locked arms around each other's backs and danced like a couple of showgirls in Broadway singing in unison, "ONSEN! ONSEN!"

"It's great that you and Law- senpai could come along too," said Onami to Captain Robin, who stood beside her. The tall dark haired woman smiled back,

"Hm, yes it is. I think it's great to have time to relax once in a while."

"Tch," it was Law, " _You_ may want to be here Nico-ya, but some of us have better things to do."

"Don't say that!" Luffy's voice cut through, "You said that you wanted to go with me tonight! You promised Law-sensei!" Luffy latched himself onto Law's arm.

"Get off me, and I did not!" The older boy yanked his arm free. Everyone could clearly see the blush forming on Law's face as he looked away from the straw hat boy.

"I'd hate to break up this lovey-dovey aura. But it would be pretty super if we got to the onsen before it closes," Franky commented.

"He's right we should get going," said Sanji.

"Of course your highness," Robin nodded in response. So they began to walk.

"It's sure great that the hot springs are so close to the Pinwheel huh?" Usopp looked at Onami, who grinned at him,

"It sure is. Hey, come to think of it... You've never gone to the onsen with us, huh Zoro?" The bodyguard felt all eyes oh him. He hadn't said a word since they left the palace, he still couldn't look at the prince, let alone talk to him.

"Um..." There was a long awkward paused, "N-no. I haven't." He could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead, he had hoped that Sanji didn't notice, he could care lees if any of the others did.

The bodyguard was grateful when Luffy jumped on Franky's shoulders, "Yay! First timer! LETS GOOOOO!"

"Ugh, shut up," Law growled at him, "So loud," he added quietly.

One Hour Later...

"Ahhhhh~" Sanji eased into the hot water, "I'm so happy right now~" purred the prince.

"It's so rare to have a day off," Usopp chimed in, "And the best part is that I can spend it with all of you guys!" The long-nosed boy then rapped his dark skinned arm around the blonds' shoulders. It startled Sanji a bit when the sniper suddenly shouted, "Hey Onami! Robin-sensei! Can you hear me?!" Since it was an outdoor onsen, and the girls were on the other side of a stone wall, they got a quick reply,

"Yeah, Usopp we can hear you!"

"How's the water your highness?" asked Robin,

"Fine! It feels great."

"We haven't done this in forever," said Franky.

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji began to play in the water as Chopper got in and joined them, leaving only Law, and Zoro left in the calm water. Zoro decided it best to talk to Law, he might be able to clear his mind.

"So Law. How's Luffy's training going?"

"He's doing better than I thought he would. When I first met him, I thought he was going to be the type of person who rather play then work, but when we train he works harder than most."

"He can play pretty hard too," Sanji chuckled, pulling away from the others, "So you like him then?" the prince smirked.

"Eh-? O-only like a student," Law insisted.

" _Really?_ " Sanji moved closer to the captain, "Then why do I always catch you starting at him, huh?" Law's face turned red.

"WHA?! Are you trying to get on my bad side? I don't care that you're the prince! Remember what happened the last time?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Sanji sighed, "But still. You're always staring." Law wanted to protest but Sanji cut him off, "Ah, you can't talk back to me. I'm still the prince." Law shut his moth but he looked quite mad, though the prince didn't care.

The blond swayed back beside his bodyguard, "Why did you do that?" asked Zoro quietly, still trying to get over his "inner" issues.

"Law likes Luffy," Sanji replied plainly, as if it was obvious. It was news for Zoro, he could tell that Luffy liked Law, but he never thought that it could be the other way around too. He took a glance at Law, only to find him staring at a certain dark haired boy. He could tell by the look on Law's face that it was true.

"Hey." Sanji's voice broke Zoro out of his thoughts, "Is something wrong?" Zoro could feel himself tense up at the boy's sudden question.

"No. Why?" he tried to play it off.

"Well, it's just that you've been acting different lately. What's wrong?" Sanji then waited patiently for Zoro's answer. In the meantime he battled with himself,

 _"I can't tell him about my dream. What'll he think of me if he realized that I dream of him like that? What will happen to us? Then again, right now, I'm the one who's ruining this relationship. And it's barely started!"_ He sighted and turned to the prince.

"Look, you haven't done anything. So don't worry. I've, just got... some things I need to sort out in my head." He then thought to himself, _"I won't tell him about my nightmares. From what that woman said, he has nightmares of his own."_ As if reading his mind Sanji said,

"I know what you mean. I... wasn't really going to tell you this, but... I have nightmares from time to time." Zoro looked surprised, not from the information, since he knew it already, but because Sanji admitted it, "I've had them ever since I was little. So I know what you're going through." The swordsman felt his heart melt as the blond prince gave him a reassuring smile.

It was then he realized that things weren't so bad after all. The thoughts in his head were only thoughts, and he was perfectly capable of controlling himself when around the prince. The one he loved wasn't going anywhere, and neither were his friends around him. Life was good. And it just seemed to get better as the night went on.

Everyone got out of the onsen, Onami and Robin were reunited with the boys, as they met for dinner. It was a huge feast, and with a huge feast came lots of alcohol! Zoro went straight for it as the others dug in.

About three hours later their were only a few bottles of sake left, and those were in the hands of the ladies, and the prince himself.

"I think you've had enough Sanji-kun," Onami warned. The blond replied,

"I know. I know. *hick* But I'm so happy Onami-swan!~ Besides... *hick*" He leaned (fell) on Zoro's chest, "As long as Zoro's here I can be drunk as long as I want." He then nuzzled up to him like a cat and closed his eyes, then rubbed his head up and down on Zoro's chest, which was bare since his kimono was open.

"Gee, thanks..." he grumbled, everyone (except Law) laughed at this.

"Hey you're pretty drunk too, huh Luffy?" Chopper noticed.

"Uuuuugh... I didn't know sake was this stroooooooooong..." He grabbed his stomach and rolled over on top of Usopp.

"Ah? It's not! YOU JUST DRANK TEN BOTTLES OF IT!" They laughed again, this time Law smirked at the scene.

"That's what you get Straw Hat-ya... when you don't listen to me."

"Oh is that so?" said Robin, "Then you may have him." She then used her devil fruit power to pull the boy off of her pupil, and onto the other captain.

"WHA-?" Law didn't like this idea.

"He's your student after all," she finished. Luffy's now frail body was placed carefully in the arms of a not-so-careful captain.

"I should go to bed now. I have patients that made an appointment for tomorrow morning," said Chopper in his cute small voice.

"Now that you mention it, I need to get some rest so I can be super for this super cart I'm building for that farmer guy. It's supposed to be ready by tomorrow also," Franky added.

"I'll head out too." Onami stood to her feet, a little tipsy but not too bad, she could hold her liquor that one.

"Goodnight." Robin smiled. When the others left Usopp asked,

"You're staying right Robin-sensei?"

"Hee. Hee. Of course, I want to see how this plays out." She then pointed to the two "couples". Zoro held Sanji, while Law held Luffy like a father holding a newborn for the first time.

"Oh!" Usopp exclaimed when he came to the realization.

"Shut up witch! This is your fault!" Law hissed at the woman, but she only smiled.

"Hey~ don't call Robin a witch~" Luffy, who's back was lying on he captain's folded knees, stuck his weak fist in Law's cheek and twisted the older man's skin around back and forth.

"Ugh!" Law growled as he yanked Luffy's drunk hand out of his face, "Come back here Nico-ya!" To late. She had went to her room, with Usopp behind going to his, (he and Luffy were to share a room but that didn't happen). Law sat there with the boy in his arms and his mouth gaped open. There had already been tension between the two of them, but this took the cake! _"What do I do?"_ Law looked over to Zoro and the prince, _"How the hell are they asleep already?"_ He swallowed... HARD, as he looked back at the rubber boy in his arms.

"I'm not that drunk ya know?" said Luffy.

"You're not even supposed to be drinking. You're under age still. Lucky for you this is your day off, and that I'm with you."

"You right. I _am_ lucky you're with me."

"I-idiot. That's not what I meant," he blushed.

Luffy chuckled lightly. Law's golden eyes widened at the gorgeous sight before him. Luffy's eyes were half closed from fatigue, his cheeks were lightly pink from the alcohol, and his mouth was wet. Their eyes sparkled as they stared at each other.

"Law..." Luffy's voice trailed off into the night. It was dark, and now their only source of light was the full moon shining through the open doors of the room. They couldn't seem to do anything but stare at each other. Both of their faces now blushing hard.

"Law..." the boy said again.

"Yeah?" Law's voice had never been so soft when speaking to him.

"I... like you." Law's eyes widened even more, "I like you a lot," Luffy confessed. For a split second, Luffy regretted ever talking at all, judging by the look on his sensei's face. But that feeling soon went away as Law embraced him fully. Now Luffy's eyes were huge and wide.

"Luffy." Law squeezed him tight as the younger boy rapped his arms around his captain. Law heard the boy giggle in his chest, so he pulled away and asked, "What?"

"You kinda smell like meat. Heh, you smell nice." Law wasn't sure how to respond to that. He only chuckled and the held the boy close, until they fell asleep on the floor beside each other. And that's how the two couples stayed for the rest of the night, until dawn.

 **A/N:** **Aw, I love LawLu. The next chapters should be more about them, and of course... MORE ZOSAN! Thanks for reading! 3**


	18. A New Love Blossoms

Chapter 18

It was a beautiful summer day. A month had past since the onsen trip, and things seemed to be going smoothly with the prince and his bodyguard. At the moment they were in the garden, the sun was beginning to set, but it was still way too hot out for everyone's liking. All the same, the blond was out by the pond, with the bodyguard standing tall behind him, his shadow was cast of the crouched frame of his prince.

All of the sudden, loud panting noises could be hear coming from behind. They turned their attention to see Luffy, his hands on his knees, and his tongue sticking out, to this, Sanji chuckled,

"What, Law's training too much for you?" After a few more seconds to catch his breath, the raven haired boy replied,

"Well, normally I can take it. But... today... ugh." As if summoned, the Captain appeared,

"I didn't say you could stop."

"Huh?! You mean I'm not done?!"

"Damn, what did you make him do?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing much really-" He was cut off by Luffy,

"NOTHING MUCH?! SANJI," he turned to the prince, "WOULD YOU CALL RUNNING TEN MILES A LOT?"

"Ten miles?!" He was shocked, "Law, why the cold punishment?"

"This isn't a punishment. It's just training."

"THEN WHY IS IT SO HARD TODAY?"

"Hm? It's just a tough day. Tomorrow will be easier."

"Really?" the rubber boy's face lit up once again, "Okay, then I guess it's not so bad."

 _"Should we tell him tomorrow is a weekend?"_ Sanji and Zoro thought at the same time. Then, out of nowhere Luffy said,

"Hey, Sanji. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"S-sure." So they went to the side, leaving the Captain and bodyguard to chat.

"What's up?" asked Sanji while a small simile.

"Okay, so. I like Law..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you Luffy, but it's really obvious. We've all known the whole time." The younger boy suddenly turned bright red, and began to whisper shout,

"Wait, so you think if you, and everyone else knows that I like him, he might know too?"

"It's hard to say. I guess you'd just have to ask him."

"Ugh, I can't do that!"

"Heh, why?" Sanji was amused at this point, it was strange, yet entertaining to see Luffy like this.

"It's... embarrassing," His eyes got big, "I know! Let's make him jealous!"

"Oh I get it! Then we can tell by his reaction how he really feels! That's not a bad plan!" Sanji was all for it. "Sooooo... whatcha gonna do?" The blond asked the obvious question.

Sanji's sudden sound made the other two young men look at them,

"Luffy what are you- Mm-?" Zoro and Law's eyes widened at the sight before them. Law's heart skipped a beat. The world stopped. Even Sanji was taken back, that is, taken back by the sudden pair of lips pressed lightly agents his own. Sanji's head came out of the clouds, just in time to realize that Luffy also had his hand on his hip.

 _"This was his plan? I don't think Law's gonna like this!_ " He then saw a figure coming closer to them in the corner of his eye, _"Oh no."_

Luffy was suddenly ripped from the prince, his eyes met angry golden ones. The next few seconds went by in slow motion. Luffy's eyes widened as a loud sound rang through the air. Next was the sting on his cheek. Zoro and Sanji watched in horror in the realization that Law had slapped the boy.

"He's the prince you fool!" Law yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Luffy starred at the captain in shock. No one was expecting this kind of reaction. Law gritted his teeth, "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" He then gripped Luffy's wrist harshly, and dragged him back into the palace.

"Ah! Wait Law!" Sanji nearly took off after them before Zoro grabbed him from behind"

"Don't."

"Law! Don't hurt him! It's not what you think!" Sanji cried out, but they were already long gone. The prince stayed in the arms of his bodyguard without moving once.

"You alright?" Zoro asked him.

"I'm, just... worried about Luffy. I don't want Law to be angry with him, it wasn't what it looked like," He then pulled away and turned to face the other man, "I promise." Sanji placed a smooth hand on Zoro's face. In return, Zoro put his hand on top of his,

"I know. But believe me, everything's going to be alright." He then pulled the blonde's hand down and squeezed it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me... Law is hurting too."

Luffy said nothing as the Captain dragged him into a dark, dimly lit hallway, he was so shocked, his face stung from the blow. Law threw the boy in front of him, Luffy stumbled a bit but never fell.

"What were you thinking?" Law asked, not yelling, but still angry, "I don't care how long you've known Sanji, or how well you know him. But he is the _prince_. You better start acting like he's your prince you hear me?" There was no answer. The younger boy's eyes were covered by his hair, since his head was down. Law gritted his teeth once more, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He took a few steps closer to the boy, "Answer me," he demanded. For a moment it was quiet, Law was about to storm off. But, right before his brain could tell him mussels to move he heard a faint voice mutter,

"I..."  
"What?" he growled.

"I was just... trying to make you jealous..."

"What?!" Law suddenly gripped him by his kimono, "You mean to tell me that you violated the prince just to play a foolish _prank_ on me?" He then heard a tiny sniff come from the boy, then a wet tear fell on Law's hand. This made his expression relax, and his grip loosen slightly.

"It wasn't just some prank!" Luffy raised his voice, as if to make his side of the story heard, "I did it so you might finally notice me."

"H-huh?" the older boy still didn't understand.

"Don't you get it?" Luffy's tears couldn't be held back any longer, "I like you! I like you stupid!" Law's eyes were wide. Slowly, he released Luffy from his grip, "Do you get it now? I've liked you for a long time. I just thought that, if you knew, then you wouldn't want to be around me anymore," He looked up at him, "I thought you'd hate me and-"

Suddenly, Law grabbed Luffy's face, kissing his stinging cheek quickly over and over again. Once again, Luffy was shocked, but his time his heart flittered. Law spoke in between kisses,

"I'm... sorry..." As he did so, the younger boy rapped his arms around Law's waste.

"Law... I like you." Law pulled away, and they stared into each other's eyes as well as they cool in the dark hallway.

"I...like you too... Luffy." They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. They couldn't take it any longer.

They snapped. They gave in. Slamming themselves together in a heated (and a long awaited) kiss. Law smashed Luffy's back into the wall, using his arm for support. Venturing into each other's mouths, discovering things they never knew were possible. They gasp for air as they broke apart.

"Hey...Law..."

"W-what is... it?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Law chuckled in his signature husky tone,

"If you do..." Law closed he gap between with another passionate kiss, "You'll be the one to make the bed. Also...You won't be able walk strait tomorrow."

 **A/N:** **Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. THERE WAS SO MANY CONS THIS MONTH! (Anime Expo back in the US was the best one). So! This was the Lawlu chapter, sorry for those who don't ship it.** **not really...**


	19. Tension

Chapter 19

 **A/N:** **Enjoy the show...** **trust me you will...**

It had been a month since the fight between Law and Luffy, but everyone around them could tell that things were now for the better. They were A LOT better actually. Law still trained Luffy as usual, as a matter of fact, he was training him harder.

*Flashback*

 _Law panted roughly as he collapsed beside Luffy, who was panting as well. After catching his breath Luffy practically jumped on top of his captain_ (Eee?, Luffy not being the captain is weird) _. The boy exclaimed, "Law let's do it again! Let's do it again Law!" The older boy groaned sleepily under him._

 _"Ugh, no way. That was round five, where do you keep all that energy?" Luffy chuckled,_

 _"Training makes me stronger," was the reply._

 _"Well then," Law said, slowly rubbing up and down the rubber boy's smooth back, "_ _If you have enough energy to handle me, then you have more than enough energy for extra training."_ _Luffy excepted his lover's challenge._

 _"Fine," he said, "But I warn you, the stronger I become the better I get." He then have the captain a mischievous grin, Law did the same._

*End Flashback*

All the others around them, Usopp, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and even other guards (who we don't care about), also noticed the dramatic difference in Luffy's training. It was for a good cause.

Meanwhile in a room far up in the palace, the prince of Grand Jipang sat alone in his room, watching Luffy carry heavy crates back and forth to where the servants asked him too, while Law was in the King's Courtroom, for a meeting.

Sanji knew full well what that meeting was about... him, _"My time's running out. I need to tell him."_ He thought to himself.

Outside of the prince's bedchambers, a little maid walked up to the doors, but not with out addressing Zoro.

"What is it?" The maid blushed slightly, she and many other maids considered Zoro quite handsome. She cleared her throat.

"I need to get the prince ready for dinner."

"Huh, its that time already?" Zoro sighed then allowed her to pass. She knocked on the door and then opened it. Zoro couldn't help but listen in, he wanted to hear the blonds' voice.

"Good evening Prince Sanji. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is being served soon, and that- you're highness what's wrong?" This caused Zoro to move walk in,

"Is there something wrong, you're highness?" asked Zoro in his usual tone. He noticed that Sanji looked a upset. Once Sanji spotted his bodyguard entering the room he instantly looked away.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong. I'll come down for dinner soon." His voice was also a dead giveaway that he was not his usual happy cheerful self. Zoro was not buying it.

"If you say so your highness." The servant girl bowed and retreated from the room, leaving just the two of them.

Sanji's body jolted slightly when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blond swallowed at the sound of his bodyguard's voice.

"I um..." He wasn't sure how to put it, _"I need to tell him. No turning back."_ , he spoke aloud, "I need to talk to you. But it's very important, so, wait till after dinner. Listen, after dinner I want you to meet me in the palace library. Wait there for me." He then began to walk off, but not before the swordsman latched his arm around the blonds' hips and yanked him toward him. Their chests bumped which made a little sound like "oof" escape from the prince. Sanji was a little taken back at Zoro black never-ending eyes, you could get lost in them (well he could).

"Is this good news, or bad news?" He was absolutely serious. Sanji gave him a peck on the lips,

"See you then," was all he said before slipping out of the grip and disappearing out of the room. Zoro didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to expect.

An hour later Zoro found himself sitting with Kid, Killer, and Luffy, who was annoying Law, that would never change. Despite the one sided conversation Kid was having with the green haired swordsman, Zoro tried to listen but simply couldn't. He was still trying to figure out what Sanji could possibly have to say.

"Hey, you listening moss head?" Kid interrupted his thoughts.

"Ugh, how did you even hear about that name?" Zoro asked, a pissed look on his face.

"They told me," he pointed to Luffy and Usopp, who stared, wide eyed and guilty. Zoro only scowled at them.

"Anybody know what time it is?" asked the swordsman.

"Seven o'clock." At first no one, minus Kid, knew who replied. It was Killer. (get it?)

"I'll be off then." Zoro stood to his feet and took his plate.

"Good luck on your date," Kid snickered. The marimo was going to protest but they all had returned to their previous conversations, so he said nothing, then began his trek to the library.

After asking about ten people where the library was, Zoro managed to get to it. He searched every aisle for the blond head of the prince, "Where is he?" Zoro said annoyed.

"Ssshhhh," a little old lady behind a desk silenced him. He walked off grumbling to himself, something about old folk in this country. He got lost... of course.

He was in a very corner of the massive room, when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waste. He knew who it was, and he wasn't wishing it was Luffy _this_ time lemme tell ya. But before he could turn and face them he felt soft lips brush against his ear, and a princely voice whisper, "I'm glad you could make it." If the bodyguard wasn't wearing his armor, the prince would have been able to feel the shiver that traveled down the swordsman's spine.

"I couldn't disobey you could I?" The swordsman's voice was husky, he hadn't yet turned to face him, when Sanji said,

"That's because if you _do_ disobey me..." he whispered in his ear in the sexiest tone Zoro had ever heard escape is lips, "...you'll be _punished._ " Zoro could fell the blonds' warm breath against his ear as Sanji's tongue licked his earlobe. Zoro's eyes widened at the sudden sensation; he could also feel something knot up down below.

The bodyguard didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. thought he didn't have to think about it for too long, Sanji had it covered.

"Turn around." Zoro turned to meet his blue eyes. Sanji smirked then grabbed him by the hand, "Follow me." Zoro couldn't help but look around as the prince lead him. He didn't want anyone to catch them like this.

"Where are we going?" asked the boy.

"Sssshhh," that was the little old lady behind the desk.

Sanji opened a door that lead into a separate room away from the library. This room was much smaller (like an office), but it was generously decorated.

"This is the private library room for royalty only. No one will bother us here." They both sat on the cushions laid neatly on the tatami floor. Zoro could now speak freely.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well..." Sanji took a deep breath, "I wasn't sure how to tell you this, but I'm just gonna say it. I have to go on a trip, I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I wanted you to be the first to know." It was quiet.

"Is... that it?" asked the swordsman.

"Well, yeah. I guess."

"Why did you want me to be the first to know?"

"Because you're my bodyguard. And as my bodyguard you have to be by me at all times; but not for this trip." Zoro raised a brow.

"Oh? Why is that?" The prince sighed.

"It's complicated, I tried to persuade my uncle into taking you along with me, but he wouldn't have it. Crappy old geezer," he mumbled.

"Well, that's alright. Right? How long will you be gone for?" Sanji looked to the floor,

"A few months..." He didn't look at him when he replied, but the other boy didn't seem to notice. Zoro began to laugh,

"Ha! Ha! Is that all?" He looked at the prince sitting before him, "Hey..." the blond gazed up at his bodyguard, "I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you." Sanji's eyes shook.

"Zoro," he said quietly.

"Don't worry about it okay? You just do what you have to, and I'll wait for you. By the way, when do you leave?"

"Winter."

"That's still a few months away. You'll be fine." Zoro then pulled a leg out from under him to stand to his feet.

"W-wait." Sanji grabbed the fabric of the swordsman's pants.

"Yeah? Is there something else you wanna say?" He could see the blush appearing on the blonds' face. Sanji still didn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing, let's go. It's pretty late." He stood to his feet.

In the hall way, they stood in front of the prince's bedchambers.

"Is something bothering you?" He felt it was his duty to ask.

"Not really. I just um..." There was a quick pause. Suddenly it was as if Sanji got a new burst of confidence, "Kiss me." Zoro blinked a couple times.

"Eh?"

"I said kiss me."

"Right... right now?" The blond nodded, "Here?" Zoro whispered, which made Sanji smile.

"Are you disobeying me?" He then pressed his chest against Zoro fully armored one, "Because... if you are... then I guess I have to punish you. And I warn you... my punishment, is very," they were inches apart, " _very_ strict." The bodyguard stood there like a statue for a moment, staring deep into the blue crystal eyes of the prince.

Those eyes traveled down to the bodyguard's lips, "What's it gonna be swordsman?"

Zoro couldn't hold himself back any longer. The next thing Sanji knew, he was being forced against the door of his bedchamber, unable to protest due to a pair of lips desperately attacking his own. Sanji pulled on the handle of the door to open it. They would have fallen if Zoro hadn't gripped the prince's hips and pulled him closer.

Sanji wanted to wrap his legs around Zoro's waste, but he couldn't since he was still wearing a kimono. The blond managed to pull away from his lover before running out of breath,

"Bed. Now..." was all he said. Zoro didn't need to be told twice this time. He pushed the prince onto his massive bed, within seconds he was on top of him. The swordsman began to undo the blonds' kimono. He was pleased with himself when he began to see Sanji's bare chest, how he wanted to touch him everywhere.

Sanji let out a small, quiet moan when Zoro trailed kisses down his neck and to his collar bone, "Zoro." Sanji ran a hand through the short mossy head of his partner, "Zoro" he moaned again, "Ah." The prince couldn't help but moan at the sensation of the swordsman's groin rubbing against his own. He fidgeted slightly when Zoro began to use his tongue against his skin.

The bodyguard pulled away to look at his handy work. He smirked at himself... He had won, by far. The blond was blushing hard, and panting slightly. His kimono was pulled open, exposing his white chest almost fully.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. The prince was just too good.

"D-don't stare you bastard," Sanji put a hand over his face to cover the growing red across his face.

"Sorry, it's just that... You're so amazing."

"Stupid. Don't say stuff like that. Why did you stop? K-keep going." Zoro glared down at the boy underneath him, his eyes like fire. Licking his lips he replied,

"As you wish... you're highness." The green haired swordsman then bend down, his mouth open slightly, Sanji also opened his mouth slightly to reweave another passionate kiss, when there was suddenly a knock on the door,

"You're highness, are you in there? I'm coming in." Sanji sprang up.

"Shit. It's Mrs. Valentine, you gotta hide!" Sanji whisper shouted.

"Where?" Zoro asked franticly. The knob was turning.

"Under the bed quick!" The door began to open and the bodyguard hide himself like lightning.

"Oh you are so lucky I don't have a futon."

"What was that your highness?"

"Uh... nothing Mrs. Valentine."

"Are feeling alright? You're all red."

"I'm fine. I'm just hot."

 _"Damn strait,"_ Zoro thought under the bed.

"Well don't worry Prince Sanji, summer is almost over," the maid said with a smile, "I'll be right back." She then disappeared into the washroom. When she was gone Sanji through himself over the edge of his bed,

"Pst. Zoro, you gotta get outta here now's your chance!"

"What about-"

"Now's not the time to argue, she'll be here a while. _Beat it!_ " The moss headed man groaned before scooting out from under the bed, then got on his knees. But before he darted from the big room he panted a French kiss on the blond. It was so good that when they parted the sound echoed through the room. They both prayed that Valentine didn't here it.

"Bye gorgeous," he whispered before running out, leaving the prince to sitting on his bed.

"Damn. He's hot."

 **A/N:** **So um... they wanna smash.** ** _Phew_** **! WELL BOYS AND GIRL (probably all girls) THEY GONNA SMASH SOOOOOOOON!**


	20. Getting Closer

Chapter 20

 **A/N:** **We're getting closer people!**

The morning after Zoro's daring escape from the prince's room, the bodyguard stood underneath the large oak tree in the palace courtyard. The sun had just risen, that's how he knew that the prince was awake, and now getting ready.

He knew that Sanji had classes, and there was a meeting to be held after lunch time in the king's courtroom, but other than that, the pair had time to themselves, and Zoro couldn't wait.

Lying in his bed the night before, his mind was full of images of the blond, and when he slept, his dreams were full of things he wanted to do to him.

Gazing up, the bodyguard could see his blond looking down at him from the balcony of the second floor.

"I was going to tell you to come up here and meet me," he called down to him, "...but then I remembered that you'd get lost so I'll come down to you." He then disappeared briefly.

"Tch," was all Zoro's response.

Panting slightly, the prince strolled up, "Made it."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sanji stood fully,

"So great news~" he clapped his hands together once, "That meeting got canceled. So guess what that means." The swordsman shrugged.

"What?" The blond suddenly smirked. Taking several steps closer, he closed the gap between their bodies, their faced inches apart.

"You get to spend the _whooole_ day with me... Aren't you _lucky_." His eyes showed clear signs of lust, the bodyguard picked it up instantly. Sanji then gave him a kiss. But the bodyguard instantly pulled away,

"Hey watch it. Someone might see us." He could tell Sanji wasn't pleased but he didn't care. Who knows what would happen if they found out his relationship with the prince. The _prince_!

"So!" Sanji broke the awkwardness, "Today's pretty normal. You know, the usual... Classes with Shanks. Checking out a few things around the palace, here and there, people expecting me, you know how it is." He then licked his lips in a seductive manner, causing Zoro's stomach to whirl, "Later tonight... I plan to finish what we started. Do I make myself clear... bodyguard?" The blond could tell by the other boy's expression that he had won in making his lover excited.

The three-sworded swordsman smirked, "I'm looking forward to it... you're highness."

The rest of the day, the bodyguard couldn't help but want the sun to set. Sanji's classes seemed to drag on for hours, as did the meetings. It was around three o'clock went Sanji noticed the moss head's pained expression.

"Heh, what's a matter swordsman? Getting impatient?"

"I can handle myself," was the reply. He suddenly became wide-eyed as the prince yanked him into a corner. Zoro could feel Sanji's hot breath against his left cheek.

"Don't you dare think for a moment bodyguard, that you're the only one holding back." He then moaned lightly, "I want you _so_ bad."

Zoro's response was in a dark, growling tone, "Watch yourself your highness. The more you talk, the more I won't be able to hold back tonight. I won't be able to go gentle."

Sanji's lips curved into an almost wicked smile, "Fine by me. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow. Make me scream our name, that's an order."

Finally, night had fallen. Some of the maids thought it was strange that their prince actually went to bed on time! Usually he'd be up and about with his bodyguard somewhere in the palace. But not tonight; tonight, the blonde was tucked away in bed, his bodyguard in his own room. Or so the servants believed.

They weren't all that incorrect, it was true that Sanji went to his bedchambers early that night, (10 o'clock), and he _was_ in fact, in bed. What they didn't know, was that the bodyguard was wide awake, waiting. The prince and himself decided it best for them not to enter his room at the time, so there he was, waiting just a few more minutes to waltz right into the prince's bed chamber.

He stood up, opened his door, and walked out.

Sanji heard a small quiet knock on the door. He opened it excitedly. Before Zoro could say anything Sanji gripped him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into his bedchambers and slammed the door behind him.

The blond kissed him frantically. The swordsman did not object. Parting after a good three minutes Zoro spoke first, saying,

"You really like making the first move, don't you?" Sanji shrugged,

"What can I say, I'm a perv."

"Huh, so Kid was right." Zoro's eyes widened, _"Crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud."_ He glared at Sanji. And much to his surprise, Sanji's face was red and very embarrassed.

"D-did he tell you that I was a pervert?"

"Yeah..." Zoro answered carefully. It was quiet for what seemed like hours. Sanji burst, it was so sudden that it almost Zoro jump.

"OKAYIMSORRYIWASYOUNGANDIDIDNTKNOWANYBETTERIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

".."

".."

".."

".."

Sanji pulled away, "How do I say this... um... So, I had a "thing" for Kid." Before Zoro could say anything Sanji continued, "It was when he first came to the palace, he was in training then. I was thirteen and he was fifteen. He starting hitting on me not lot long after he met me."

"Wh-"

"I didn't know what to do okay?" Sanji suddenly became very defensive, "I was so young and, I was lonely. It was before I met Luffy and the others. I'm sorry Zoro."

"You were young, like you said. How were you supposed to know. But why was he hitting on you anyway? Isn't he straight?" It was quiet for another long moment...

"He... thought I was a girl." Zoro busted out laughing, "It's not funny!"

"With your long hair I bet you looked like a chick! Ha! Ha!"

"And for your information, our little "fling" didn't last long because Killer liked him at the same time I thought I did. And he was jealous, but I couldn't tell because his hair nearly covered half his face at the time. But it all worked out."

"Wait... so Kidd and Killer..."

"Yeah."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Shhh."

"I still don't get it," commented Zoro, "How does all that make you a pervert?" Sanji's one showing eye grew dark.

"Zoro..." he said in a serious tone, "Zoro, I tried to convince Kid to... to..."

"Yes?" the swordsman urged him on.

"... to sleep with me."

"When you were thirteen?" Zoro asked in disbelief. Sanji simply nodded, not making eye contact, "W-why?"

"I was lonely." Zoro took the blond by the shoulder and shook him slightly,

"Sleeping with someone won't make you feel less lonely! If anything it'll make you feel worse!"

"I know that now!" Sanji slapped his hands away. Turning around he put his hands upper arms as if he were cold, "I know that," he repeated.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that. I'm glad he didn't go through with it though."

"I'm glad now too. But after I tried to get him to sleep with me he stopped talking to me, and when he turned sixteen he became on of my uncle's bodyguards, and I haven't really spoken to him since."

"I don't know why he's calling you a pervert." Zoro quickly added, "Now, if you were like... hitting on a bunch of people, then maybe..." He chuckled slightly, then looked at the other boy.

Sanji's blond head slowly turned to glare at him with sad blue eyes. Zoro's own eyes widened.

"Zoro..." Those crystal blue eyes were watery. The swordsman's heart broke into a million pieces right then and there, "I'm sorry Zoro."

"H-how many others?"

"I... I don't know. I just wanted some one to love my like that. And I thought that that was how I could be cured of my loneliness. It didn't matter who they were. I even went to town one day..." he turned to face him fully, "... and went to this horrible place, thinking it would help me. But when the time came..." Zoro watched as a tear fall from his visible eye, "I couldn't do it Zoro! I knew that I shouldn't. I knew that one day someone would come along. Someone like you."

Suddenly, Sanji was engulfed in the arms of his bodyguard. The swordsman held him tight.

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you." He squeezed him tight, "Thank you for waiting for me... Sanji."

He kissed the blond tenderly. There were now no walls between them, no secrets. Sanji was truly happy, feeling Zoro's strong muscular arms wrap around his waste and back. He could feel the bodyguard inching them closer to the bed. When his back hit the bedding his heart raced. Both of their hearts were racing. This was it. This was happening!

 **A/N:** **The next chapter is gonna be great... Hmm... *weird smile***


	21. The Wait was Worth It

Chapter 21

 **A/N:** **WARNING: Yoai Lemon entire chapter! (You're welcome) Enjoy the show...**

Sanji's head raced as the swordsman's hands ventured his body. Zoro pulled and yanked on the prince's dark red kimono, while invading the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

Sanji turned his head to the side to break the kiss and get some air. Zoro sat up on his knees.

"Zoro..." The swordsman gazed down at those beautiful lust filled eyes. Sanji raised his arms up so his hands could cup his lover's face. Zoro smiled at him in return.

Slowly, Zoro began untying Sanji's kimono. He was proud of himself when the boy's chest was fully exposed. Sanji took over, removing everything except his pants, which Zoro didn't know he wore since they never really got this far before (Note: Sanji's "pants" are more like boxer underwear, but I can't remember what it was called in Japanese XD).

"You next," Sanji said faintly. Zoro nodded. Sanji's heart beat fast once again when Zoro's chest and abs were revealed. He looked so strong, Sanji couldn't help but reach out and caress them. Zoro bent down, using his arms as support, allowing Sanji more access.

With this angle, the green haired boy began kissing, licking, and biting the other boy's neck. He traveled down to his collarbone, then to his chest. When Zoro scooted down he could hear Sanji's heart beat, it was fast.

He rubbed his hands up and down the prince's waste, making him squirm slightly.

"Feel good?" asked the swordsman in a deep voice.

"Y-Ye... Ah!" Sanji couldn't answer in time, because he suddenly felt something warm and wet touch is left nipple, "Z-Zoro!" He never felt anything like it before. Zoro's tongue ran in circles around it.

With a lewd moan Sanji arched his back off the bed. This gave Zoro the chance to rub the blonde's smooth back, while moving to his other nipple.

The prince tried to keep his mouth closed as to prohibit sounds escaping them. Zoro pinched his right nipple with his lips and pulled, "Ah-Zoro!" When the bodyguard released him he chuckled down at the blond.

"You like that huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" He bend down again, his lips grazing over the skin of the prince's neck, "What happens of I..." His voice trailed off. Sanji's eyes burst open wide at the sudden gripping sensation on his crouch. He responded with a loud gasp. Zoro smirked into his lover's neck, as he squeezed harder.

"Ha!" Sanji's hands squeezed the swordsman's back mussels as he continued.

When Zoro finally let go, Sanji gasped for air due to holding it the whole time. He laid there, panting, eyes closed. It was quiet for a moment.

Then... he could feel them, Zoro's warm fingers slowly pulling down his pants. _"My heart, it won't calm down!"_ Sanji thought, _"This is happening!"_ His faced turned a bright red and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter out of embarrassment. Zoro whispered,

"Open you're eyes. I want to see them." The blue eyes he had so fallen in love with opened, and he smiled. For the last time, Zoro stood on his knees, "I don't want to hurt you. I'll go slow." Sanji nodded as Zoro removed the rest of the blonds' garments, then carefully pulled his legs apart.

The moss head must have been staring for a long time, because Sanji commented suddenly, "Like what you see?" in an almost calm tone.

"Damn right I do. You're beautiful."

"I-idiot." Looking away, Sanji covered his blushing face with the back off his hand as he said, "What about... what about you?"

"Heh, heh. Aren't you excited." But before the prince could make a comeback, he glanced back at his bodyguard to see that he was already fully exposed. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Like what you see?" Zoro said in a mocking tone. He was surprised when Sanji got on all fours and drew his face close to Zoro's member, "What are you...?"

"Idiot. You think you can just put this inside me like this? It's huge." It was now Zoro's turn to blush as Sanji's mouth surrounded him. He was so warm and wet.

Sanji felt as though the tables had turned; within minutes he had the swordsman moaning his name, totally helpless. Of course, Sanji was new to this whole process, but he was almost like a pro, swirling his tongue around in circles at the tip, tightening his mouth around the length, and bobbing his head up and down, letting it roll around in his throat.

Zoro was out of his mind, his head tilted back, and his mouth open wide, panting and moaning loudly. His hand gripped Sanji's blond, thin, golden ponytail and used it to pull his head back and forth. He felt it. He was almost at his limit, but he wasn't ready yet. With one swift jerk backwards, Zoro pulled the prince's face away, causing him too look up at him. Panting the bodyguard said,

"Let me... put it... inside." Sanji's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously, then laid back on the bed, "Are you ready?"

Sanji, still very nervous, nodded. Zoro's positioned himself carefully, took a deep breath, then pushed. The blue eyes of the prince squeezed shut and the tip was fully in. The green haired boy continued to push until Sanji let out a loud groan.

"A-Ah!"

"Sorry! Does it hurt?"

"D-don't worry... Keep, going. I can, handle it..." Zoro obeyed and continued to push. The blonds' head pulled back,

"AH!"

"Are you sure?" Zoro was obviously concerned. Sanji held his hand out,

"Just, let me adjust..." They waited. Zoro inched in slowly, and then would stop when the prince's breath would quicken due to the pain.

"It's in," said the swordsman, almost proud of himself and the blond. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what are you doing sitting there like that? Move... That's an order." Zoro smirked.

"Yes. Your highness." Within minutes the couple was panting and moaning each other's names.

Sanji's legs were hoisted on Zoro's shoulders as the bodyguard thrust hard and deep. The sudden penetrations drove the blond crazy. Zoro's hips were on fire, he couldn't stop, it felt too good.

With every thrust Sanji's moans grew louder and louder. Then... Zoro found it... that perfect spot. Sanji's eyes shot open, his head tilted back as for as it could possibly go, and his back arched high off the bed.

"There!" he screamed, "There! Do it there! AH! AH!" Zoro trusted fiercely, "IT! FEELS! SO! GOOD!" Sanji moaned loudly between thrusts. Zoro's own moans and grunts joined the blonde's moans in the room as they drew closer to their peak.

Sanji's nails dug into the swordsman's back nearly drawing blood, but he was much to busy at the moment to fell any pain.

"Z-Zoro!" The bodyguard kissed his lover passionately as they both came together. Their final moans mixing together in their throats.

When the kiss broke, Zoro stared deep into those gorgeous blue eyes, full of tears.

"You alright?"

"Yes," Sanji breathed.

"How was it?"

"Incredible." Zoro's huge muscular body laid next to the prince's pail, white body.

"I love you... your highness." The prince chuckled tiredly at this.

"And I love you, bodyguard." The moss headed boy was a little surprised when he felt the soft hair of the other boy on his bare chest. His head was like a golden ball, _"So cute,"_ Zoro thought, blushing.

"Hey Zoro," Sanji's voice bringing the boy out of his thoughts, "Can we do it again? Soon?"

"Heh, heh. Yeah. Soon..."

 **A/N:** **UGH! ITS FINALLY HERE! I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you liked it. There should be WAY more steaminess to come. Hee, hee.**


	22. Second Night

Chapter 22

 **A/N:** **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 4,00 YEARS! But here you go.**

 **WARNING! This chapter also contains lemon in the end. So watch out kids... Enjoy the show...**

A week had past since Sanji and Zoro spent that night together, their lives carried on, no one knew their special secret. That fact that know one knew excited the prince, it was so scandalous to him. He loved it.

Zoro noticed a change with the prince. He was still very princely around others, but when it was just the two of them, it was another story.

"So, bodyguard. Whacha doing tonight?" Smirking, Zoro replied,

"You know, the usual. Get some shut eye before getting up and dealing with the same bratty prince over and over again."

"H-how am I bratty?" asked the embarrassed prince.

"You're whiny."

"Huh? I am not!" Sanji made sure to use his normal voice when he protested, just to make sure it wouldn't crack unexpectedly to prove his point. There was a moments silence, "Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Do you, want to spend a night with me again? Tonight?" Before the swordsman could answer, the blond quickly added, "W-We don't have to do anything! Just sleep beside me okay?" Zoro closed his mouth, then opened it again.

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you... about the two years I might be gone."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, on what you planned on doing during that time. I'm obviously not going to be here, so you won't be a bodyguard. If you had a choice, what would you do?" There was such a long wait after that question that Sanji glanced at his bodyguard to make sure he had not fallen asleep, "Zoro?" The swordsman's eyes were closed, as though he was in deep thought.

"Dracule Mihawk."

"You mean Captain Mihawk?"

"Yes. Once I found out that he is a captain, stationed here in Grand Jipang, I knew I had to seek him out."

"Why are you so driven to- wait. It's because he's the words greatest swordsman isn't it," the blond said, taking a good long look at Zoro's three swords against his hip.

"I made a promise long ago that I would become the world's greatest swordsman, in order to do that I would have to find Hawkeyes Mihawk. And now that's he's here, I can finally face him."

"But Captain Mihawk hasn't been to the palace for months. As a matter of fact, he left not long after you arrived. He's on a mission. I don't know when he'll return."

"That's alright. He'll come back sooner or later, and when he does, I'm going to meet with him. Face to face." Sanji gripped Zoro's shoulder tightly.

"You'll meet him. I promise. Hey, maybe you'll meet him before I leave."

"How many more months?" Asked the bodyguard with a sad expression. Sanji swallowed.

"Two months."

"Well then..." Sanji's eyes suddenly widened when he felt Zoro's lips kiss him roughly. It was like a battle. Sanji had to force his lover's lips away,

"What was that for?" He asked, panting.

"I intend to make up for lost time." He leaned in, "Tonight, I will make up for it all... your highness." The swordsman kissed him to seal the deal.

Sanji's heart raced within every passing hour that drew nearer to the moment he and his bodyguard would spend yet another night together. _"What time is it now?"_ he asked himself, looking up to the diamond clock on the wall in the Courtroom, "Almost time," he said aloud.

"Time for what?" asked his uncle.

"N-none of your business old man." Sanji did his best to hide his blush. He was, of course, sitting beside the king. Today was one of the days when the palace let in commoners and travelers from other countries, then they would present things such as gifts for the royal family or for the palace itself, some people would speak their mind, something most king's don't want to hear. But King Zeff was a good king. He always wanted to hear what his subjected thought, and if they needed help he was more than willing to do whatever he could to help them. And deep down, Sanji loved him for it.

"What do you want kid?" asked the king.

"It's nothing."

"Please, you've been looking at the clock every ten minutes," he scoffed, "I'm not blind brat, what are you waiting for?" There was a pause, then a mischievous smirk appeared on his majesty's face, "Or... are you waiting for _someone_...?" Sanji tensed up tight, "It's that green haired bodyguard isn't it?"

"Uncle Ze-!"

"HA! I bet it is!"

"THAT'S NOT-" Zeff then leaned in and rested his arm on the armrest of Sanji's small throne.

"You're making sweet music with that one huh, kid?"

"I-I-I" He had no words. He was red as a tomato. Zeff threw his head back and cracked up, causing all eyes in the courtroom to stare at the royal blondes. The prince could feel all eyes on him, but the eyes that seemed to pierce right down to his soul, was the dark eyes of his bodyguard. Zoro obviously couldn't hear the King and Prince's conversation, no one did, so he, like everyone else, was surprised at the king's sudden burst of laughter. Then, much to loud for Sanji's liking, Zeff's voice traveled throughout the massive room saying,

"Oh get going brat. Have a good time!" He laughed and waved his hand.

Utterly embarrassed, Sanji slowly stood to his feet, and walked out of the courtroom as elegant and normal as possible, his bodyguard close behind.

It took a while for Zoro to catch up to the blonde, because he was walking so briskly due to the embarrassment.

When the body guard _did_ catch up to him, he quickly wrapped his arm around the boy's waste, whirled him around, and kissed him on the lips. Sanji pulled away.

"Now's not the time." But Zoro kissed him again,

"Why," he asked, "The king let you go." He kissed him hard, pulled away slowly, and stared into those gorgeous eyes, "So now, you're mine."

The prince's heart raced when he remembered their plans for that night. There was a pause, and for a slit second, Zoro thought that Sanji might be having second thoughts... NOPE.

Sanji grabbed Zoro by his shirt (the part that wasn't covered by armor), and smashed their faces together. Zoro let his thoughts fly away. This is what they had been waiting for.

"I expect you in my chambers in ten minutes, swordsman," the prince growled hungrily.

"I'll be there..." As the prince walked away he looked back saying,

"Don't get lost."

I'll be there," Zoro growled back.

Sanji, once in his room, removed all excess garments, ones he knew Zoro was going to have a hard time with. He had already told Miss Valentine that he no longer needed her services for the rest of the night, so now, he was simply waiting.

There was a small quiet knock at the door. Heart thumping he opened the door quietly. Zoro sneaked in. They wasted no time. Their lips locked onto each other, and within seconds the only thing left was Zoro pants.

Zoro picked up the prince and carried him briskly to the bed, plopping him down, letting his body bounce. Zoro went to work quickly, using is tongue to caress Sanji's nipples. The blond arced his back off the bed in response. The swordsman couldn't help but stare at the prince as he sucked on his sensitive parts. Zoro loved the way Sanji's head tilted back into the bed, moaning with pleasure. _"He's moaning because I'm the one making him feel good"_ , Zoro thought to himself.

"Z-Zoro. Let me, do you." Sanji's voice whined and moaned at the same time. The swordsman stood on his knees,

"Do me?" he questioned. Sanji wasted no time. Sitting up so that they were face to face on their knees, the blond looked deep into the eyes of his lover. Then, without any warning, the prince gripped Zoro's pants, and yanked them down in one fowl swoop.

Zoro's eyes widened in sock, he was frozen, surprised and almost amazed that Sanji was already this bold. But the blond wasn't finished.

He gripped Zoro by the hip and pulled him close. The green haired boy felt his body tense when a soft hand gripped his manhood tight, feeling it's length.

"Shit!" Zoro swore as pleasure surged through his body. Sanji pumped him mercilessly, "H-hey. Stop, I'm gonna..." Sanji wouldn't stop.

"I'm gonna make you cum, right here and now," Sanji growled. Zoro felt as though he was being beaten in a battle. He was loosing.

Zoro was about to protest some more, but the instant he opened his mouth he found that a tongue was slipped in instead.

"Mmm~" Sanji's hands roamed the swordsman muscular body. Zoro was in heaven. But he was brought back down to earth when Sanji's hands left him, "Hey, don't... Ah!" Zoro now threw _his_ head back, at the sudden mouth engulfing around his cock. So wet and warm, "Fuck yes!" Zoro grabbed the long locks of Sanji's golden hair and bobbed the boy's head back and forth, and up and down, on his length, not satisfied until he heard the prince choking and gagging on him, "Shit. I'm gonna-"

Sanji felt Zoro jerk out of him, then sudden warm sickly liquid on his face, and some in his hair. Zoro looked down at him just in time to see the blond lick his lips. This made the swordsman blush greatly.

Sanji then laid back on the bed, "Zoro," he begged, "I need you." That did it.

The bodyguard was slow and cautious at first. But he found that the blonde's body excepted him easier and faster.

Soon they were panting and moaning each other's names.

"H-hurry moss head!" Sanji cried, "Harder! Faster!" Zoro obliged, causing them both to reach their climax in a matter of seconds. Zoro pulled out to release himself on Sanji's chest, but accidentally got it again on the prince's perfect face.

"Ah, sorry." Zoro bent over and wiped his fluid off of his face. Suddenly, Sanji's grabbed his fingers and slowly brought them to his mouth and sucked off his cum to the last drop. Zoro watched as the blond wiped the rest with his own two fingers and lick it all off.

He then placed his hand on the back of Zoro's neck and pulled him into one last heated kiss. After which, they relaxed on the bed together, until morning, when Zoro snuck out before the sun was up and the maids arrived, kissing his beautiful prince before leaving him alone in his chambers.

 **A/N:** **Hi... :)**


	23. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Chapter 23

 **A/N:** **This is a shorter chapter, WARNING! There WILL be smut at the end of this chapter (** **you're welcome)**

Sanji was different that day. Zoro, being Zoro, really couldn't put his figure on it. Little did he know that it was the day that king Zeff would hear world from a man named Judge, on whether or not the prince truly had to leave for two years.

While Sanji waited to be summoned to the king's court for his answer, he scarcely spoke, leaving his bodyguard board and wondering the whole day what the matter was.

Unfortunately, by the time the swordsman opened his mouth to finally ask what was wrong a guard came running up.

"You're highness," he said, "King Zeff has summoned you to his court." The prince swallowed visibly, nodded, then followed the guard. _"What's up with him today,"_ Zoro thought to himself. He then recalled a few months back when Sanji had said that his two year "trip" really wasn't a _final_ decision, _"So, maybe, it's being decided today? That has to be it."_

Suddenly, Zoro's heart beat fast, and he began to sweat lightly, _"I hope it all works out the way he wants it too."_

As soon as they made it to the doors of the courtroom the guard turned around and looked at Zoro,

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is a private meeting. You are excused for the rest of the night." Zoro was a little surprised, he looked at the blond as to clarify.

Without turning around, or looking at him at all, the prince said,

"Just go. I'll see you later." Zoro's eyes widened slightly, _"Something's wrong, he must be really nervous."_

The now off-duty bodyguard watched as the doors opened and closed with the prince inside, leaving him hoping that things worked out. For Sanji's sake.

Sanji's heart raced as he sat before his uncle and the court. A middle aged woman spoke first,

"You're highness, I know that you must be in great anticipation, so I shall get strait to the point. We did, in fact, receive word from your- um, from Judge."

"And... his reply..." Sanji's voice low voice trailed off into the massive room. There was a long pause. Everyone looked grim, and sorrowful for the young boy. When there was no reply Zeff sighed.

"Look, kid. I know this isn't how you wanted things to go, but... Judge... he-"

"I know..." Sanji cut in, "It's alright." He raised his head to reveal a fake smile, "It's alright. I know you all tried. He's a stubborn man. If he wants me there for two years then... I can take it."

"Don't lie to yourself kid. I know this isn't an easy thing to do. Especially because of the way they all ar-" He as cut off once again.

"I said it's alright," Sanji's voice a little louder when he repeated it, "There's no way around it... I understand that." He then stood to his feet, bowed before the court, then said "Thank you so much for trying," and slowly walked out of the courtroom.

No one moved for a long time.

The woman broke the silence once again, "You're majesty? How do you think he's..."

Zeff sighed deeply, "He tried handling it like a man, but he's only a boy."

It was getting late, so Zoro took the opportunity of being let off early too get some shut eye, (of course). When there was a sudden and abrupt knock at his door. He opened it quickly, already knowing that it was the prince. But what he wasn't ready for, was the sudden launch of the prince's body on his own, with Sanji's lips upon his, arm wrapped around his neck. _"Haven't we done something like this before?"_

The prince began to push them back to the point where they were toppling over Zoro's furniture, but the moss head managed to gain balance.

Ripping apart, Zoro gasped, "What's the meaning of _this_?" he said with a smirk, assuming that this current chain of events meant that Sanji was happy because he didn't have to leave after all. But, sadly, by the look on the blonds' face he knew right then and there that it was all wrong. There was no sparkle in his lover's eyes, "Hey... What's wro-" The prince suddenly grabbed the swordsman's collar and forced him into another hard kiss, only to break apart just as fast.

"Fuck me," he growled.

"W-wha?"

"I said fuck me. Fuck me Zoro." The swordsman was speechless. He then felt Sanji's soft hands under his shirt. They were surprisingly cold, "Now. Fuck me now!" the blond growled hungrily.

Zoro had no choice. He didn't have that much objection anyway. This was a new side of the prince that he never saw before; it was almost exciting.

Only seconds had pasted before they were standing before each other half naked. Zoro picked the prince up off his feet, letting the boy wrap his legs around his waste, their lips never parting.

Sanji didn't even realize that his back was being pressed up against the wall, but he _did_ take it upon himself to rub his crotch against his bodyguard's, causing him to moan in his mouth. In response, Zoro jerked him into the wall even harder, Sanji's hands messing the man's messy moss-looking hair.

Soon, the larger boy pulled them away from the wall and onto his futon. Panting madly, the sweat of their bodies caked on their skin made them shimmer in the dim light of a candle.

"What do you want you're highness?" Zoro's voice growled like the beast he had become.

"Fuck me senseless. That's an order." That was it. Zoro's fingers gripped at Sanji's pants and ripped then down his, long, perfectly smooth legs. His own pants were off of his body in a flash.

Sanji's body was becoming more and more accustomed to this... practice, that within seconds they were panting, the floor beneath them creaking as their bodies jerked back and forth.

"It. Feels. So. Good." Sanji's head was tilted back as far as it would go, his back was arched off the futon, and his legs were locked around the strong waste of his bodyguard, "Ah! Ah! Zoro! I need you!" He dug his nails into his lover's muscular back. The blond found out not long after there first time that Zoro was very skilled in finding that one spot that made Sanji's head spin and heart pound, "THERE! ZORO! RIGHT THERE! AAAHH!~"

"I think I'm gonna-"

"Do it inside me!" the blond nearly screamed.

"Are- Are you sure?"

"Don't ask questions! That's an order moss head!" Zoro gritted his teeth, then smashed into the prince as hard as he could, (kinda annoyed at being called moss head).

"A-AH! UGHN!" Zoro moaned loudly as he released himself deep inside his lover. Sanji's head shot back once again, his eyes rolled back as warm semen filled him.

They moaned together before Zoro collapsed beside the blond.

"That was. The best. One." Sanji nuzzled into the strong arms of his swordsman, then closed his eyes.

The bodyguard desperately wanted to ask about the meeting. But he knew the answer already, and he knew the boy didn't want to remember any of it right now.

Minutes later, he could hear the small snoring coming from the boy in his arms. Kissing the top of his golden head Zoro whispered,  
"I'm going to miss you... Sanji."

 **A/N:** **OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GONNA GET CRAZY!**


	24. Worst Goodbye

p data-p-id="62d136250cae1e3df7c533aeb832724d"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"A/N/span: This is the final chatper guys! Enjoy the show!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3a5a5e6e71a0721e43e33e6b13fdeda5"Zoro was sweating like mad. Not because it was hot though . Actually it was getting quite cold. He was sweating because he could practically emfeel/em the time ticking away; the time he had left with Sanji was precious to him./p  
p data-p-id="f51944ae16d00edcfc07b5b52ee5dc07"At the moment, he was alone... sort of. Actually he was down below with the other guards and servants. It was breakfast time, the prince wasn't even up yet, (this was rare). br /em"He's probably still worn out from last night."/em Zoro chuckled to himself quietly, but not quietly enough, because Usopp suddenly leaned over him,br /"What're emyou/em laughing about Zoro? I didn't even know you could laugh."br /"Mind you're own business," scoffed the swordsman. Usopp shrugged it off and went about guarding his food from a curtain dark haired boy. br /Zoro was uneasy. It was as if time was like a weight on his shoulder that he couldn't lift. He wanted to spend as much time with the blond as he could before he left. So, he stood to his feet, cleaned up after himself, (to the best of his ability), and made his way back up to the courtyard. br /He was deep in thought when a deep voice suddenly called out to him from behind. br /He turned, eyed widened when he saw the king himself, with Kid and his other bodyguards around him. br /Zoro quickly walked over, and bowed respectively. br /"Yes your majesty?" br /"What was your name again lad?"br /"Roranora Zoro, sir," he replied. br /"That's right. The brat's always talking about you." Zoro swallowed a little when he referred to Sanji, em"W-What does he say?"/em He wondered. br /"Listen kid, I need to talk to you. You got time?"br /"Yes sir." The king then turned around and gave his bodyguards a nod of the head, to which they bowed and strolled off. They were alone. /p  
p data-p-id="9c28fa2ba730e30b3ebe4006251384b2"The boy didn't really know what to do. Up until now he had never really been alone with the king. How was he supposed to act now?/p  
p data-p-id="61179191d1265283114db10fdc1c4fca"As if reading his mind the king said, "No need to be formal with me kid. No one's gonna know." br /"Yes sir," Zoro replied, wondering if that was too formal. br /"Look, all I want you to do is listen to me. It won't take long." Zoro nodded. Zeff licked his lips and began, "I'm sure by now that you're well aware that blondie is gonna be gone for quite a while. Correct?" br /"Yes"br /"Then I can also assume that you can tell that he's not happy about this idea?"br /"I have noticed that, yes." Zeff looked down to the floor. He sighed, "I know that he's... upset about this whole thing. And, I hate to ask this of you, but you understand that I can tell you two are very close. I can see that you and him aren't just prince and bodyguard, but friends," there was a slight pause, "...perhaps, even more than friends." Zoro opened his mouth but Zeff continued, "That's why I'm asking this if you... to convince him that this, trip, shall we say, for two years is good for him, and that he could benefit so much from it." br /"But I know nothing of what's going on, or where he's even going. He won't tell me anything about it... your highness."br /"Hm. Well then that could only mean, for some reason, he doesn't want you to know." Zeff eyes trailed off, the boy could tell he was in deep thought. Once again he spoke up, "Listen, I know this is difficult for both you and him. Especially him, I know, but this emwill /emhelp him, even if he doesn't see it now. The council and I have been trying to tell the damn kid that it would get him improve. But he won't listen to anything we have to say." Suddenly, Zeff slapped his hand on Zoro's shoulder, much to his surprise, "That's why I came to you kid. He listens to you. He cares about you." Zoro did his best to hide his small sudden /"What should I say to him?"br /"Anything you think would make him believe he can do this. He's stronger than he thinks. But the only thing holding him back, is himself, and everything he's become attached to here. Just... let him know that, for his sake." Zoro thought for what seemed like years. Zeff waited for his answer. br /"I... I'll try to convince him. But I don't know how well it will work. He loves Grand Jipang you're highness. He loves its people. He loves his friends. I've seen it. It won't be easy." br /"I know, and I apologize for that. But remember kid..." Zeff pulled away and started back, "...he listens to you. Good luck." br /And just like that, King Zeff was gone, leaving Zoro to figure out how he was going about this, and what he was going to say./p  
p data-p-id="bda6aa85fb9f4f4ff0ec2a18526eebde"Several hours later, as Zoro returned from his workout on the training grounds, he was suddenly jumped. But before he had any time to react, he felt a pair of smooth lips kiss his ear then neck quickly,br /"Mm, where have you been all day? Did you miss me? I bet you didn't know what to do without me." Zoro chuckled. br /"Heh, I can do perfectly fine without a bratty prince following me around."br /"Oh, emI /emfollow emyou/em around? What're you getting paid for?" replied the blond as he slid off the swordsman's back. br /"How was the meeting?" The green hair boy asked this to start up a conversation but quickly regretted it when he saw the change of expression on the boy's face. br /"It was... informative." Both of them knew that it was best not to dwell in the subject; so Zoro took it upon himself to change it. br /"So," he began, "Um... what do you wanna do? I figured you'd like to have a good time, before-" em"Shit I did it again." /emHe didn't want to mention Sanji's leave at all. He wanted was go get the poor boy's mind off it all. And knowing Sanji as he did, Zoro knew just the thing. Taking a single step closer, Zoro was now pressed against the other boy, "You know, we could just... I don't know... hang around... relax." Sanji could feel Zoro's warm breath on his lips. br /"It's not like you too be all cuddly. Swordsman." Zoro watched Sanji's blue eyes stare hungrily at his lips, "Well, seeing as I won't be able to order you around for a while I have one last order." Sanji smirked as he snaked an arm around the bodyguard's waste. br /"And what is that, you're highness?" Zoro let his hand climb up to the back of the prince's neck. br /"Kiss me." He didn't even have to order him. This was it. This was the best part of Zoro's day, to be able to hold the one he loved so close to him, to share a moment like this with him. He wanted nothing more. br /But, sadly, he remembered another request that had to be fulfilled. br /Pulling away slowly, and allowing the sound of their kiss melt into the air, Zoro breathed before starting. br /"I have to tell you something." br /"I'm all ears," Sanji replied as he kissed the corner of Zoro's lips, then his cheek, then his jaw. br /"Uh..." he put his hands on the blond's shoulders and pulled him away, "This is important." Sanji's expression changed a little. He listened. Zoro took a deep breath. And it began. br /"Look, I know this whole thing is hard for you, and I get that, but you have to know why it's happening. There's a lot of good that'll come out of it." br /"What are you-"br /"Hold on," he stopped him, "I know you don't want to go, but what if you learn a lot from it." Sanji's expression changed again, be looked to be confused, and he pulled away from his bodyguard. br /"Why are you saying all of this? What are you trying to get at?" It was midday, a cold breeze blowing through the windows. Zoro replied,br /"I'm not trying to get at anything. I just think that it may not be so bad as you're making it out to be."br /"Not be so bad?!" Sanji took several steps back. And angry look on his face, "What do you mean not be so bad? Do you even know where I'm going? Who's gonna be waiting for me once I get there?"br /"I-"br /"No. You don't. So mind you're own business!"br /"This is my business! Look all I'm saying is that this may be good for you! There's a reason why you're going!" Both is them rose their voices after every sentence. They were nearly yelling. br /"You have no idea what I'm gonna have to go through. I have to put my entire life, everything on hold! Okay? Everything!" Sanji broke the barrier. The shouting and yelling began, "I HAVE TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND! GRAND JIPANG! MY UNCLE! LUFFY AND THE OTHERS! AND MY DREAM! AND YOU!" Zoro gritted his teeth and clenched his /"TO HELL WITH YOUR DREAM!" There was a pause. Sanji's eyes widened, sad and terrified. br /"W-what?"br /"I SAID TO HELL WITH YOUR DREAM! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN BE MAN ENOUGH TO LEAVE ALL YOUR COMFORTS FOR A WHILE THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR A MAN AT ALL?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF A DREAM LIKE THAT! THE ALL BLUE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST! SO GIVE UP YOUR PATHETIC DREAM AND MAN UP!" br /Nothing. They said nothing. Zoro was panting for air, his fists still clenched. He stared at the blond angrily. br /Sanji felt his eyes weld up with hot tears, burning his cheeks as they rolled down his face. Zoro's expression softened, the seconds that had just pasted finally catching up with him. Now, his eyes too, were wide, filled with horror and dread. Opening his mouth to speak, no words came out. br /The prince shook his head lightly, unwilling to believe what he had just heard. He took many steps backward, away from the other boy. br /Quietly, Zoro's voice weakened, he whispered, "N-no..." Sanji had enough. He didn't want to hear anymore. He ran, he didn't know where he was going to go, as long as he was far away from that man. em"I never want to see him again!"/embr /There was silence for what was like an eternity. He stood there, mouth agape, body still. What had he just done? It was as if he couldn't even process the past few seconds as they rushed by. br /He said nothing. He thought nothing. He did nothing. Nothing except turning around and walking away I'm a daze./p  
p data-p-id="aa13fbcd3b8c4c01171fa9edca7c2c83"Dusk approached. The sun was just touching the horizon now, painting the sky in pinks and yellows. Walking the halls aimlessly, and empty minded, the bodyguard suddenly heard his name being called in a hurried tone; it belonged to someone he hadn't spoken too in awhile. br /"Luffy," he responded in a dry voice. Panting the dark haired boy halted himself before him. br /"Zoro," he began, "Where were you an hour ago?"br /"I was here, in the palace."br /"What's wrong with you?" Out of no where Usopp can into the scene. He was shocked to see Zoro. In return Zoro was shocked the see that Nami, Robin, Franky and the others were all gathered around each other; each and every one of them with a disappointed, and an almost angry look in their eyes. br /"W-what's going on."br /"How could you Zoro?" Nami asked in a serious tone, yet she sounded more heartbroken than angry. br /"He was your friend!" Usopp /"He was more than that..." Robin added. Zoro gazed about their faces. He swore he saw Chopper's big eyes swell up with tears. br /"I don't understand." Luffy gripped the swordsman by the shoulder, causing him to face him. Zoro's eyes were wide and Luffy's were dark. br /"Zoro," his voice deep, "Sanji... he's gone." Zoro's heart skipped a beat, "There was a meaning today. They said Sanji had to leave earlier than planned. There was a ceremony this evening. Everyone was there... to say goodbye." The boy gritted his teeth, "AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!" The swordsman's eyes shook. "He was looking for you Zoro." Luffy looked him in the eye, crying slightly, "... he was looking and waiting for you but you didn't come. What's wrong with you? Don't you care about him?"br /"Ngh." Zoro sucked up his bottom lip. br /"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT SANJI?!" br /Zoro broke out into tears. Luffy broke out into tears. They all broke out into tears. br /"Sanji's gone Zoro!" Chopper cried out, "HE'S GONE!"br /"HE JUST WANTED TO SEE YOU ONE LAST TIME!" Franky balled. br /"ZORO!" Nami sniffed twice, "YOU IDIOT!"br /Zoro cried, his tears burned. But nothing burned more than the pain in his heart. br /And so they stayed like that, crying, for a long time. /p  
p data-p-id="206caa3dd1b6934e34281f699301e9a1"In the end... Zoro never got the chance to apologize to Sanji. Nor did he get the chance to say goodbye... to the one he loved./p 


End file.
